


Chaos

by DanyT18



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Curses, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Iamnotgoodwithsummary, Jonerys, Modern Era, NO rape, No cheating, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sex, Slow Burn, Traditions, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 50,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyT18/pseuds/DanyT18
Summary: Chaos is a ladder. Many who try to climb it fail, Never get to try again. The fall breaks them.•But some, given a chance to climb, They cling to the realm, Or The gods or love•Only the Ladder is real•Everything goes on.•Time passes and never stops.•It never goes back.•Everything breaks and everything ends.•Even if she came to think it was a new beginning.•Everything fell from her hands in just a few seconds.•Will he destroy her soul or will she murder him first?•Westeros XXI•English is not my native language. Sorry for grammar mistakes.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 99
Kudos: 103





	1. Father

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! this is my first story in Ao3. This story is already posted on Wattpad. I hope you like it and enjoy it.
> 
> PS: Sorry for some grammatical error. English is not my native language

**_King's landing_ **

**_11/20/2019_ **

The morning was too gray even for a Winter

Gray fluffy clouds adorned the sky as small drops rushed like a harbinger of a wild storm.

The land rumbled with the hustle and bustle of the huge golden city in the early hours of the morning.

People walked uncontrollably between phone calls, murmurs, and cars with their horns in traffic. sounds traveled between the tall office buildings, apartments and condominiums crowded with overcrowding.

King's Landing was everything she had read and more.

Still surrounded by the joyous melody of the big city, She felt completely alone as she saw the huge glass-windowed building.

Harrenhal

The name was more of a mask for powerful families who discreetly required their services. No one wanted to be in that place, and it was considered a public humiliation in the retrograde culture of Westeros.

She hates this country.

She adjusted her black coat around her body when she finally plucked up the courage to enter. Immediately the smell of ethyl and aseptic alcohol hit her nose, accompanied by the exaggerated breeze from the air conditioning.

Typical in a hospital.

There was so much silence that it made her uncomfortable, perhaps today was not a suitable day for visiting patients.

The few visitors around were busy keeping their faces behind huge dark glasses and overly numerous security personnel.

For a second she was embarrassed. Maybe she shouldn't have come here alone, much less without prior knowledge of an appointment.

There was a woman behind a glass desk, wearing a dark blue nurse's uniform and white slippers. She was quite focused on working on her desk.

she stopped and thought about it for a few seconds

It was now or never.

"Miss," she whispered uncertainly.

The woman raised her head. He seemed surprised by her presence but did not comment on it.

"I ... I would like to see my father..."

The woman interrupted her before she could continue and called one of the nurses who was walking down the hall.

This nurse was younger, even so young that she assumed she was a recent graduate or underpaid intern.

"Welcome to Harrenhal, Your Highness" Said the young woman "The prince woke up recently. The new medication is a little strong and tends to put him to sleep for a few more hours... It will take a few minutes but he will be here soon."

The young woman placed a code in the door lock revealing a room divided by an armored glass wall with a table and a chair on each side, all surrounded by white walls and porcelain floors of the same color, guarded by security cameras.

"cameras?"

"For security, Your Highness. The prince does not yet have permission to visit family rooms."

"So I have to see my father on the other side of a glass and talk to him through holes?"

she was upset

"It's the rules, your highness" the young lady was gentle "I know it may be difficult to accept, but he is in the right place."

She made no reply and sat patiently to wait.

Your Highness

She could almost feel a chill run down her back every time they called her that. A sensation that multiplied hundreds of times since she got on the plane.

After all, she was the living image of a Targaryen.

Silver hair, pale skin, and violet eyes.

Targaryen, a majestic dynasty in decline that could disappear at any moment. They were all gone, broken and fractured into hundreds of pieces to the delight of their enemies.

Now it was just pieces scattered around the world and with no intention of rejoining.

A shiver ran through her body as the door on the other side of the glass opened, and two male nurses escorted what appeared to be the prince of Dragonstone, aged and dressed in a white uniform.

They stared at each other in silence until the nurses left the room, finally giving them privacy.

She could not believe that the man in front of her was her father. Although she had not seen him since she was a child, she could not imagine his deplorable and tired state. He had silver hair trimmed perfectly just like his beard. He knew they treated him well in a place like this, but still the years and the disease were marked on his face.

"Daenerys."

She could think that it was the first time she heard her father's voice, because what she remembered was a less cynical and more implacable sound.

"Father."

Aerys watched her silently for a few minutes.

"You are identical to your mother... It was a long time ago but I can still remember what she looked like."

"Father"

she repeated

"Last time I saw you, you were just a little girl. I remember how you ran through the gardens with your brother. Those days sometimes seem too distant to me."

" Ten years ... It was ten years ago."

"Yes " Aerys replied "Ten long years that ended with us. Did your mother send you for money? Weren't the hundreds of millions she stole from me enough?"

Daenerys frowned.

"My mother died last week."

Aerys's face contorted as if he wanted to cry like a little boy. Daenerys regretted telling him.

But his father simply returned to his stoic face.

It's for the medication

"Did you come back because your mother died?"

" I did not want him to be... Viserys... I did not want to leave him alone"

"Your unworthy brother" Aerys spat " All my children turned out to be unworthy of having my last name. You take advantage of my money and leave, then you come back asking for more and more."

Daenerys felt her eyes itch and a lump formed in her throat at her father's lies.

"For years I wanted nothing more than an heir capable of taking the burden of my surname... Rhaegar. The sweet boy who played the harp. The damn ruin of my life... Viserys. Always the pathetic coward."

Aerys looked her daughter in the eye.

"Now I am here and you are there. In the end you all managed to ruin me"

" How can you say that?! " She was on the verge of tears "You sent me away from here. You took me away from my home. I was just a little girl and you sent me to another continent alone!"

"It was all Rhaegar and your mother's fault!" Aerys shouted " They dared to challenge me. They stole my money and left me like a fucking dog!"

" My Mother just wanted to be with me!" Daenerys answered tearfully "You sent me to that damn school when I barely knew how to count to twenty!"

" You all are fucking bastards! "Aerys shouted frantically "You, your mother, Viserys and Rhaegar. Tell your fucking brother that I will kill him! I'm going to kill him!"

His eyes seemed to want to get out of his head as he screamed. He got up, tossing the white table aside with all his fury, pounding on the glass as if he could truly do the least bit of damage.

"I will kill him! " He shouted "I'm going to kill him for what he did to me!"

Daenerys stood up with tears in her eyes and her heart beating as hard as a stampede.

That man was not her father.

The nurses entered the room and were quick to subject Aerys with an injection of what he assumed was some sedative. he fell asleep immediately as he was carried out on a stretcher through the door.

Fucking bastards

His words etched into her brain as each second passed, though she tried to convince herself that this man was not her father.

"your Highness."

She wiped away her tears when the young nurse appeared with a glass of water for her.

"The CEO is waiting for you in his office"

Daenerys nodded and took the water before following the young woman to a bright glass-walled office on the top floor of the huge tower.

her mind was still processing. She really was in no condition to know anything else other than that her father was completely insane.

The nurse knocked on the door and then let her in when the CEO gave the order.

The owner of Harrenhal was a rather quirky one in aspects. He was short, with graying hair, a suspicious look and a crooked smile.

Daenerys didn't trust him at all, and was shocked at her brother's disbelief at doing it in the first place.

"Princess. Please take a seat. We were not expecting your visit today."

Daenerys said nothing. She just sat watching the man with a frown.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Lord Petyr Baelish. I have been running the clinic for five years."

Baelish poured herself a glass of whiskey and offered her one that she denied.

"If you allow me to speak sincerely, even with your years in exile, you are all the beauty of a Targaryen"

Daenerys frowned.

" I don't want your compliments, my lord. I came here to see my father. I hope to know about his mental state. I don't need your compliments."  
  
Bealish sighed and sat down in the chair behind the large desk.

"Prince Aerys just turned one year old last week in the first phase of our treatment for violent attack patients. They are not usually constant, but I would say rampant. He represents a danger to himself and others. Luckily, the current treatment is quite good when he is in a controlled environment."

" What about hallucinations?" He said things... Things that never happened.

"We determine that most of your violent attacks are due to these hallucinations. We carried out a first treatment and studies that unfortunately were not successful in the prince"

"What treatment is being applied now?"

Baelish drank from his whiskey and stretched out in his chair.

"An Oldtown specialist has just developed a new "shock" therapy. He assured the complete recovery of 80% of his patients with disorders of violence and schizophrenia."

Daenerys frowned.

"Schizophrenia? It was never mentioned in his previous studies."

"No, princess. However, it is not completely determined in his father since the first application of the treatment has not yet been carried out."

"Why?"

"Maester Qyburn's therapy is best for your father. I reported this to your brother on his last visit three months ago. However, the therapy is divided into seven phases. Each phase is canceled in full amount before starting the application...

"Viserys hasn't paid?"

"We wait for the check, Your Highness."

Daenerys looked out the window, watching the drops of water press hard against the steel and brick structures of the big city.

" I want to know how much it is."

Baelish rose from his chair.

"I'm afraid I don't handle the current numbers."

Daenerys snorted.

"Please, my lord. You expect me to believe that you do not know the price of your services. I am not stupid."

"I would never dare to insult the princess of Dragonstone" Baelish said vehemently "I must say that your suspicion is admirable, your highness."

Daenerys didn't reply, just looked at him seriously.

"Two hundred thousand dollars. The first phase consists of electron therapy. We seek to stimulate the rational part ...

"I understand" Daenerys interrupted.

Something had to be wrong with Viserys. An amount like that was a small gift compared to Targaryen Enterprise's annual earnings. Family is a priority, and Viserys had not been attending to his father's needs for three months.

Daenerys stood up and adjusted her black coat without losing a bit of her usual elegance.

"All payments will arrive as soon as possible."

Baelish stood up and smirked.

"I look forward to your next visit" He whispered and approached her. It is always a pleasure to see a princess, especially one as beautiful as you.

He took her hand and kissed her palm

Daenerys was sickened by the closeness and gaze of this man. So she slid her hand from his quickly.

"Have a good day, Lord Baelish."

He tilted his head and stared at her as she walked to the exit.

"Your Highness."

Daenerys grimaced and turned, faking a half smile at the man.

"I hope to be the first to congratulate you"

Baelish spoke with his smile and his knowing look so clear that she disgusted the intante.

She did not understand his words. But she would not stay a second more in that horrible place, with the miserable man either.

She closed the door behind her and hurried to the elevator.

"See you soon, Lady Stark."


	2. Necessary

_**Winterfell** _

_**11/22/2019** _

The snow was falling that morning. Little flakes accumulated impatiently on top of each other between the castle's decorated battlements and the distant roofs of Wintertown houses

The noise of the television in the minimum volume broke the silence in his office. His mind was racing a thousand kilometers an hour as he wondered if he was really doing the right thing.

It is the only thing that he always tried to do throughout his life.

The right thing.

The honorable.

However, his conviction had changed since notification of the Northern Council of Lords had come into his hands.

Necessary.

He wondered why even doing what was necessary for the people he loved had to hurt even more than doing what was right or honorable.

It had always felt good.

However, he had never felt so much self-loathing.

Necessary.

He repeated those words in his mind like a song. He was now a slave to his guilty conscience and the eternal remorse that would run through him until the day of his death.

His only consolation was knowing that at least his family would be at no risk in the future.

"Father."

He had been so lost in his mind that he didn't even notice the sound of the door, the people moving in the outer hallway, and the crowded streets of the small town.

Lord Stark pushed his thoughts away and sat back behind his desk with a frown.

Robb scratched the back of his neck as he approached with a cup of tea for his father. He had already had at least three cups of tea since he got up and still couldn't calm his nerves and the remorse that was gathering in his stomach.

He also knew it was necessary. However, he felt sick playing with people's lives in this way. He blamed his father a thousand times for making him part of this deplorable affair.

Ned accepted the tea and drank it while his eyes focused on the national news channel.

**_"This morning we received confirmation that Dragonstone Princess Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen is back in Westeros after a ten-year absence."_ **

  
Ned sighed and Robb turned the volume down to the television.

"Do we know anything else?" Lord Stark asked.

"She went to Harrenhal"

"Alone? I thought the driver would take her directly to dragonstone"

" I told Viserys that she would travel in our Jet but she took a commercial flight. Maybe she didn't want to make a fuss when she got here."

Lord Stark snorted and took another sip of his tea while his gaze was fixed on the last officially known photo of Daenerys Targaryen.

She was just an eight-year-old girl. For some reason, he couldn't understand why that was the only way he could see her.

Just an innocent girl.

His stomach hurt again and he pushed the tea away. He had had enough of that. He needed something stronger, so he poured two glasses of whiskey and offered one to his son.

"Do you have any news from your brother? He was supposed to be here yesterday."

Robb took his drink and clenched his jaw.

"He called an hour ago ... He'll be here tomorrow night."

Robb sighed. Jon was always like this.

"I was thinking ... If we explain the situation to parliament, they could issue an order. We have friends and allies ... Lady Olenna will be delighted to deny the request of the northern council ...

"No" Ned interrupted "We cannot take any more risks. For years I convinced the council to forget this insult to our lands. That the debt had already been paid with their ruin but now it is not enough. This is our tradition and we must fulfill it. "

Robb flinched and looked at the screen that now showed the last Targaryens family photo from over thirteen years ago.

They were all together though gloomy. Rhaella, Aerys, Viserys and Rhaegar. Everything except the little girl who was smiling holding her mother's hand.

"She is alone, father. I know you feel hatred in your heart but Daenerys was a child when all this happened. You cannot just judge by the blood of a person ... I know that if we make this request to parliament ..."

"Parliament will be against us when the lords of the north ask for our dismissal as rulers. They will not hesitate to assassinate us to obtain power. If what these men want is the payment of the debt, then it will be so. A life for a life."

Robb clenched his jaw but said nothing.

He had heard that Rhaegar was a good man. However, he had been the first to escape the Aerys madness and divorce scandal. Everyone had thought that would be more than enough. But Rhaegar was more ambitious than that. Not only did he want freedom, he also wanted the only thing he could ever have.

Lyanna Stark.

Daenerys had a normal life for ten years. So remote that the world forgot about the possibilities of using her in this war. But Rhaella's death had changed everything forever.

Now she was alone.

Viserys. Her only brother was the true main author of her ruin.

It had all been his fault.

All to save his money.

Despite the council's reluctance, Lord Starks had honored the country's traditions by offering a considerable amount of money for Daenerys. It was disgusting to know that Viserys would have accepted even a quarter of the amount. He would have sold her for a pittance if that could save his life.

He was the heir to Dragonstone without Rhaegar.

She was completely dependent on him.

Now he could do no more than try to protect her and drive her away from the envy he aroused in his own lords by winning the hand of Princess Daenerys of the Targaryen household. it was a coveted position in parliament.

Power.

Having a Targaryen in the palm of his hand was the simple synonym of political power. Daenerys could claim her seat in parliament and under his orders, the north would have more than 60% of the legislative power.

A prince or princess was worth more politically than any group of frozen, bearded old men.

Dragonstone, Dorne and the Iron Islands.

their mistakes were invisible.

Only the Targaryen scandal was impossible to hide from the public's eyes. Since then Dragonstone's place in parliament was empty and everyone would kill for having it.

To the eyes of the north, Daenerys was the key to supremacy.

It was an incredible plan. A dream that the north could never achieve in its history. Westeros' political supremacy. Paying off the debt that was still unable to fill the void and life they had lost.

**_"The debt has to be paid. For centuries life was paid with a life. The northern council of lords demands the immediate execution of the laws and traditions established in articles N° 21 and N° 29 of the northern law of honor and justice"_ **

"Viserys will make sure she doesn't find out. For Daenerys this is the celebration of the winter festival ..."

"Winter festival ?!" Robb said out loud "Why don't you call this what it really is? A fucking execution!"

"I don't do this because I like it!" Lord Stark interrupted. "I am perfectly aware of the actions Viserys will take to compel her to accept and I feel despicable for being complicit in this. I have enough to do this with your brother after what happened last year."

Robb felt his eyes itch with rage.

"You can't force people to feel love!"

"I don't care about love!" Ned yelled "The only thing that matters to me is keeping my family safe. Ensuring a future for you and your brothers!"

Robb fought the rage inside him.

"This is complete shit!" Robb yelled "How can you do this to your son? Do you have an idea of what Jon will do when he finds out that you are playing with his life again? What he will do to her? I hate that you have involved me. If I were the governor of the north...

"But you are not!" Lord Stark shouted - And if you want to be one day you better understand what is most important. If I have to sacrifice her life for yours then I will!  
  
"You don't just sacrifice her life!" Robb yelled - He'll make her life hell! You are condemning her. Jon is not going to have compassion and you know it! He wants to destroy them even more than you want! It makes me sick to know that I'm part of this shit.

Jon was going to hate him forever

Robb stood up push the chair back before going out the door struggling with his tears and his hands trying to stop his anger.

Ned sat back at the window and watched as his employees arranged pennants of wolves in the streets.

 _Necessary_.


	3. Home

_**Dragonstone** _

_**11/20/2019** _

She had no fleeting memories. There was no minimum memory or feeling to hold on to now that she was in Westeros. A part of her really wished she had something to hold onto in this place but there was nothing she could actually remember.

It was a strange feeling.

Being at home but not being at the same time. She felt that way since her mother died. Maybe she had hopes that Westeros would finally feel like home.

She was wrong.

She didn't belong anywhere. Her roots were uprooted and never grew back. It took her a long time to realize how different she could be from the others around her. As she grew older, the shadows of the past grew closer and closer to her little fantasy island.

Shadows mistakes and hatred that had not been her fault. Just something she had to carry for being a Targaryen

People were running on the street because of the storm.

As she got closer to the docks the rain was worse, banging incessantly against the car windows.

She had taken a taxi. It is not as if someone is really waiting for her. Viserys may have thought to think about her but surely he would be too preoccupied with frivolity to remember that he had bought her a plane ticket just a few hours ago.

The driver stopped as close as possible to the ferry ticket lockers. He hurried down the luggage while she adjusted her coat and searched through the money she had with her.

She paid and stood watching as the car drove away, holding the collar of her sweater that flew wild with the ferocity of the Bay wind. She had never felt so cold. In Essos there was no winter. Every day will be sunny except for one rainy in September.

She had read that winter hit Westeros hard, as to be expected especially in the north. However she does not expect to freeze at King's Landing.

She adjusted her hat and scampered in the rain to the only working retail box, attended by a bearded man who read the newspaper and had a cup of apparently boiling coffee.

The man seemed not to notice her so she tapped three times on the glass.

"Ah ... I would like a ticket to Dragonstone" Dany said as kindly as she could.

"It's the only place this ferry goes to" The grumpy man replied "Fucking tourists."

Daenerys frowned but didn't say anything else, just put in a couple of coins as payment.

The ticket was given to Dany and she took it as the man returned to his newspaper along with a medically disturbing cough.

"The ferry is leaving right now. If you want to get to dragonstone today you better run, girl."

The horn of the ship enveloped the place like a distressing symphony that set Daenerys running on the wet and slippery floor.

They were picking up the bridge when they saw her approach full speed.

" Please wait! " Daenerys said out loud.

She had to jump a little to get on the ferry. But she had finally succeeded.

Finally she was on her way home.

She thanked the young manager who waited for her and then searched for a place as she dragged her soggy suitcase from one side to the other.

She was certainly a disaster now. Nothing compared to how presentable she was at Harrenhal. At the end of the day this was all she could offer to the world she now planned to venture into.

She had no other choice

She could only offer a few seconds of sanity and the rest would be a disaster.

She was always like this.

She will always be like this.

She removed the soaked wool cap from her head and tossed her damp hair over her shoulder. It would be lucky if she didn't have a terrible cold after this.

the huge drops crashed crashing against the ship's steel, and the clouds were so thick and dark that she couldn't even see beyond a few meters of dark water.

There were not many people around her. An old woman clinging to her coats and some poor subjects who were tired and exhausted, surely from a long night of work in the city.

She felt bad for some reason. Perhaps she had never seen such miserable faces.

Despite the fog she could see the huge Castle on the top of the mountains just as imposing as it was thousands of years ago when Aegon the Conqueror and his sisters built it. It was as beautiful as her mother had described it even better than any photograph she had seen on the internet.

Maybe Dragonstone was her home.

The docks were alone, shrouded in the dim light of some lanterns with a lone and half-asleep guard in the attendance box. Everything seemed to follow the same pattern. Alone, dark and old. Everything except a white yacht on the third dock.

She frowned at him.

It was too luxurious for a tour

Who would want to visit the ruin of the dragon?

She dragged her suitcase in the rain, looking around for some kind of transportation available to get to the castle. If she couldn't find anything then she would end up walking in the dark under the terrible storm.

She looked at the surveillance box and noticed that the man had woken up.

She touched the glass twice praying to the gods that this man was kinder than the guy on the other side of the bay.

"Sir ... I ... I'm sorry to disturb...

The man nearly tripped over a huge puddle of water on the ground when he heard her voice. He looked at her with big eyes for a few seconds completely surprised by his clear Targaryen features.

"Princess ... Princess Daenerys"

Dany felt she knew this man but couldn't remember his face. Maybe she had seen it in the photo albums her mother had.

"I am ... Barristan Selmy, Your Highness. I worked with her family for twenty years."

Sir Barristan Selmy. Of course, the old knight had been his mother's sworn shield.

She reached out and formally introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Sir. It is an honor to be in front of a sword legend."

He snorted with a smile.

"I am not a legend, your highness. I am content to be a faithful servant to the House Targaryen"

Daenerys smiled back. Perhaps it was the first sincere smile she had seen since she arrived.

" What are you doing here at this time, Your Highness? These roads are not safe at night."

"I was looking for some kind of transportation. Maybe a taxi ... I just want to get home."

Barristan took his jacket, turned off the light, and locked the box.

" I'm afraid you won't find a way to get around in this weather. But if you want to get home with pleasure, I'll give you a ride"

"I don't want to disturb ... I saw you sleep in there. Surely you want to get home...

"Your mother would never forgive me if I abandoned you in this dirty place! Please, Your Highness. I will not leave without you. Don't force me to stay here until dawn."

Daenerys looked at him for a few seconds but finally accepted. Barristan's truck was an older gray double cab model. It wasn't much but at least it had a heater and lights to see between the fog and the dark.

"I read about your mother in the newspaper. I'm sorry for your loss"

Barristan's voice was soft and calm.

"Thanks" Daenerys whispered.

"Rhaella was an exceptional woman. I have to admit that I never met someone like her. I really admired her courage to face all adversities. A great woman and a great mother...

"She was the best mother" Daenerys interrupted "She left everything for me. Her whole life was ruined because of me and still she never felt remorse for me."

"Your parents' divorce was not your fault, Your Highness"

"Maybe not completely, but my father's decision to send me to Essos was the drop that spilled the glass."

Barristan did not think the same. If anything had unleashed chaos it had been Rhaegar's decisions.

However, he wouldn't say it.

They talked a little more about work. He explained that he had been fired from the security team three years ago, and instead Viserys had assigned him to dock guard for his long years of service. He knew Dragonstone's plight. So he was not surprised by his dismissal.

He told her about his work hours, his obligations, and the constant struggle to keep the station free of gangsters and rebellious teens.

Finally she could see the stone staircase, wrapped around the mountain with water overflowing from each level.

There was no option, she would have to continue on foot.

She adjusted her jacket and hat before exiting the truck and taking the icy wind in her face as Barristan took care of her luggage.

"Are you sure you will be fine?"

Daenerys looked up the stairs and swallowed thickly.

"I'll be fine. This is my home."

It took her about an hour and thirty minutes to finally reach the castle entrance. She was soaked from head to toe, also her luggage.

She thanked the gods that the door was strangely open, and there were apparently no guards or security in the first room she found in sight.

The stone throne room.

Brilliant and majestic as she had seen it in photographs, and as hardly illustrated in her childhood memories.

She dragged her feet up the four steps and finally found the pleasant warmth of the first meeting room. Lit in low light and a fire too nice to be true.

She took off her soaked shoes and coat, setting them aside on the floor as she walked through the huge room. There were portraits on the walls, dragon flags, knight armor, and wooden and red velvet furniture. Above the great fire was a huge family portrait.

They were all together. Dressed in red and black with dragon crowns on their heads as she appeared to be wrapped in a red blanket in her mother's arms.

She could remember this portrait. Her mother had a photograph hidden among her things. She must have kept it in her luggage. For some reason she didn't feel capable of leaving anything that was important to Rhaella behind, even an old stained photograph of a perfect portrait that she now had before her eyes.

She heard the sound of a door and voices coming from one of the hallways a few seconds before a group of almost pale and stoic men appeared in the room.

"She must have been snooping around for hours," said one of the men.

Daenerys frowned. She had never heard such a crude accent in her life. Not even when she was in Bravoos.

"Dany!"

Viserys appeared seconds later and went to her to wrap her in a big hug. She was surprised for a few seconds, however, the warmth of a familiar hug invaded her. She hadn't felt that for days.

"I'm so happy that you're home! "

Viserys seemed to remember the guests, so he excused himself without giving her a chance to return his greetings.

" _Your Highness_ "

Those men said goodbye to her with their title even though she did not know their names.

Viserys returned a few minutes later wearing a beaming smile.

Glad to see you too, Vis.

"I almost can't believe you're really here ... I haven't seen you for about three years."

"It was four years."

"Gods, I can't believe it!"

Daenerys was surprised by his enthusiasm. Viserys had only visited his mother about three or four times after she left Westeros.

Viserys was at school the day the disaster struck, and as much as his mother tried to find him, she failed to take him with her on time. After that, Aerys had banned all contact, which changed when Viserys turned 21. He traveled to Meereen a few times but when Aerys' madness exploded, he never returned to Essos.

"Doreha!"

Viserys yelled and a beautiful young woman with brown hair appeared down the hall.

"Show my sister her room " He ordered and then looked at Daenerys "Tonight we will have dinner in the big dining room as a family. You can't eat while you're dirtying my floor with your wet clothes."

Daenerys rolled her eyes and simply went after the young woman in the hallways.

Her room was not much different from the predominant decoration of the place

Gold furniture and red and black velvet everywhere, darkness and dragon flags in every corner. A huge cobblestone bed, a mirrored chest of drawers, a closet, and a Tv . She had her own bathroom with a huge bathtub of dark volcanic stone.

" The prince will be waiting for you in the large dining room. Better not to keep her waiting."

Daenerys frowned but did not answer.

When the young woman retired, she decided to disappear from her wet clothes by a pair of tracksuit pants, a dark cotton sweater and red socks. Outside, the storm shook the earth and overflowed the waters with all the fury of the gods. She sighed and lit the fire in her room before following the path to the large dining room.

The decoration was the same. Paintings, swords on the walls and flags of dragons. In the center a long table for soon sixty people.

Viserys was sitting at the end of the table, and to his right another plate was being served.

Vis hadn't touched his food, yet he was already having a glass of wine.

She sat next to him and he smiled at her with pleasure, as if enjoying her obedience. She was not obeying. He had been quite condescending considering the fact that he practically forced her to return to Westeros.

" I know this is your last year at school. But I think you have already learned enough to be a lady. Ten years is a long time."

Of course it is. However, it wasn't her last year at the girls' boarding school or as she called it "princess school" where the teachers spent more time banging your rules against her hunched back than teaching her to read, write, and think for herself.

Not.

She only attended one year at that school.

Secretly, Rhaella had sent her to an ordinary school where she obtained her degree with excellent grades. This year she was about to take her ninth term in foreign trade at Meereen University. That was at least until her mother died. Viserys stopped sending money for the tuition and instead received a note with a plane ticket and the reminder that she was barely 20 years old, so Viserys was now her legal guardian in the absence of relatives present, alive and sane.

She had no choice.

Daenerys looked at her plate still intact and then looked at her brother.

" Why?" She asked with obviousness.

"I miss my family " Viserys replied " You know, Dany, ever since Dad went crazy I have felt a little lonely in this great castle."

" I guess that's why you hired such a pretty housekeeper... Because "Your loneliness"

"I guess sometimes she's good company. What about you, Dany. Did you ever have company in Essos?"

What the fuck?

"That's not your business."

" Oh! Dear sister. Everything that has to do with you is my business now. I am responsible for you until you are 21 years old."

" In just a few months."

"In a few months you can ruin your life forever, Dany. Look what happened in a few months with our family."

He had a point there, but that was not enough to have the right to control her entire existence. She would take care of that later, and luckily she knew the right person to help.

"I went to Harrenhal today."

Viserys almost choked on a piece of bread.

"You freaked out?"

She denied and continued her food.

"Talk to a certain Lord Beilish. The director of the clinic. He spoke about a new experimental treatment in Oldtown"

"I know about the treatment at Oldtown, Daenerys. I was here the whole time taking charge while you played tea time in Essos."

"Taking charge? " Dany asked sarcastically "You mean the desolate disaster in which the island is sunk. I spoke to Sir Barristan Selmy. He told me about Dragonstone's social status. Gangs and rebellious teenagers. Don't you have decent authority in the police?"

Viserys hit the table, scaring Dany for a few seconds.

"You were not here! " Viserys shouted " No one was here. I was alone all this time handling the shit Rhaegar left behind him. Do you think it was easy, Dany? We lost everything. Everything we had was taken from us by the fucking northerners and their fucking traditions. We are producing a quarter of our mines. People do not want to work for us, material distributors do not want to sell us their product. Even the fucking ship companies refuse to export to Essos. The Starks started digging beyond the wall and drove us out of business. I couldn't match their production. Not when the whole country is against us!"

" Why didn't you ever say this to mom? She would have come back for you."

"Because I'm a man, Dany! What use is it if I can't solve my own problems? We lost everything. I can't even take Dragonstone's place in parliament. I can't do politics and run the company at the same time!"

"That will change, Vis."

Dany took her brother's hand and squeezed it.

" I'm here now. I know there will be some way to solve this. I am a new face here. I will take over the company and you can take the seat on the parliament. We can not give up. We cannot let the northerners crush us."

Viserys sighed.

"Those men you saw... They are from the north... They are... They are going to be the new owners of the castle."

Daenerys got up and pulled her chair back.

"How could you, Viserys! This is our home. You have no right. You don't have the damn right. This is our heritage!"

"The castle or three of our mines!" Vis shouted "We have many taxes to pay and we are not producing!"

"You can't do this without my authorization. Dragonstone is mine too!"

"I can and I did. I am a trustee of your trust until you are twenty one."

Daenerys felt rage run through her body. How could Viserys do this without consulting her. It was the first time she had set foot in her home in years and it didn't even belong to her anymore.

"How could you, Vis ?! This is our home!"

Anger ran through her body and all she could do was strike her brother's chest as tears streamed down her eyes. Part of her knew it wasn't his fault, yet they could have found a solution without auctioning off their ancestral home.

"They'll let us live here for a while. After taxes we will have money left for a house in King's Landing."

She cried and Viserys hugged her. But she did not want to be near him. Not for now.

She escaped from the dining room and locked herself in her room sitting against the warmth of the flames.

She did not belong anywhere.


	4. Winterfell

**_Winterfell_ **

**_12/19/2000_ **

_"Look up baby," he could remember her voice as a sweet, compassionate whisper. A perfect melody among the fearsome sounds of the wolf forest._

_"Come on, little wolf. You are very brave. Don't be afraid."_

_Since he was old enough to understand, he knew that he should never go to the wolf forest. Large beasts prowled at night, waiting for small children to devour them._

_For some reason, she loved the forest in the same special way that she loved him. She was an enigma without a doubt. He always followed her like a puppy._

_Except the forest of wolves._

_In this adventure, she carried him on her shoulders almost all the way, singing winter songs and showing him the beauty that existed a few meters from his house._

_This was the essence of her. Joy, life and energy that overflowed with each step he took and with each of his breaths._

_"Do you see that tree?" She asked in a low voice: "Two squirrels sleep on top."_

_" Why?" He asked curious "Nana says that we can't sleep during the day. Only Sansa can do it because she's a baby"_

_She walked over to the tree and he held her from behind as she climbed a few inches off the ground._

_"Squirrels sleep when it's very cold. All winter they stay here resting until spring comes."_

_"I want to sleep all winter like a squirrel!"_

_She laughed out loud and climbed down from the tree following the path traced in her mind as she cradled him from side to side._

_"You can't sleep all winter, honey. You're a wolf, Jon_ _!"_

_Jon_

_Jon_

_**Winterfell** _

_**11/23/2019** _

"¡Jon!"

He seemed to wake up from his reverie. He was so lost in his memories that he did not notice the moment the plane landed and even his crew was waiting to disembark after him.

He stared at Edd in disbelief for a few seconds before getting up from his seat.

"The car is ready," Edd said.

Jon nodded and left the plane behind, adjusting his black coat and gun on his back.

When was the last time you were here?

Two

Three

Four

Probably four years. He had stopped following up since he really started getting comfortable with his own company.

That was the best for him.

The best for all.

Every step that approached happiness and love left a trail of blood on his hands, which even after years, still crawls his way through this world.

If he had a choice, he would stay in his fortress until the world around him ceased to exist and his memories were as rotten as his soul and heart.

But he had made a promise.

His younger sister had come to his house a few weeks ago, irretrievably broke into his darkness and everything he wanted to hide and keep alive.

He did what he had to do to get her back to Winterfell first thing the next morning.

"You're coming to the fucking festival, Jon Stark. My mother hasn't seen your face in six months!"

He refused over and over again.

He hated the winter festival for as long as he could remember. I could change the word festival to countless synonyms for a parade of politicians and aristocrats selling their daughters for the first three coins that fall into their pockets.

Pathetic.

He hated that his parents were the hosts of that circus year after year.

Maybe that was the best part when he finally decided to leave home at eighteen. A decision that ended up taking Stark Holdings to the top of the stock for five years in a row. Dominating the national market for the distribution of raw materials.

And all he had to do was buy a couple of Dragonglass mines on the other side of the wall.

In his first year, he had removed the Targaryens from the mineral export market.

He offered better wages, paperwork, guarantees and security to the miners who did not hesitate to leave Dragonstone and head north.

So he bought a castle.

Five years later, he was director of the mining division of Stark Holdings with more than three hundred employees and a bank account that together exceeded that of his father and brother.

Many men would have to settle for a great empire at their feet, a castle, and all the luxury they could imagine.

He was not satisfied.

Not until all the mines and lands that belonged to a Targaryen were in his possession.

Targaryens had taken what he loved most in the world more than once, and he would not rest until he ruined it forever.

The streets seemed an empty mirage. Although many would say that the north only had life during the festival of the arrival of winter. Wolf flags, garlands, colorful vines, and commemorative banners hung from the street lamps.

People dressed in white to honor the snowfall.

"Hay nieve ocho meses al año y tiene que haber un feriado dos meses después de que comienza a nevar".

Jon escuchó a Pypper quejarse desde el asiento del pasajero.

"La gente necesita distraer su mente de las facturas de calefacción y combustible".

La gente de WinterTown era buena gente, pero estaba tan cerrada a sus tradiciones que podía hacerte doler el estómago con solo pensar en las consecuencias de infringir la ley.

No estuvo de acuerdo.

Él tampoco estaría en contra. Había tenido su guerra contra la tradición más de una vez y al menos estaba orgulloso de saber que había ganado la primera ronda.

Targaryen no era nada.

El había ganado.

La entrada del castillo estaba ocupada por empleados que retiraban la nieve del camino mientras otros adornaban las paredes con rosas azules.

Tragó saliva.

"Para el coche"

His boots touched the snow and it was like he felt completely different from anyone else. He always knew that Winterfell was special. He always wanted to think it was his home. But after everything that had happened in the last few years, she knew she only had one house.

 _White Room_ .

He did not receive formal greetings from the employees, but he did not care too much, either. He had gotten rid of that habit a long time ago.

He could almost see himself within those walls. Running through the dark corridors with his brothers, playing with swords while his aunt and parents laughed uproariously at the little one's antics.

He couldn't get lost in the memories. Not when it had taken too long to forget this place and the people they had lost in it.

Snow littered his dark coat when it came back to snowing on the roads and missing work at all.

He knew how persistent his mother could be.

She must not have changed a bit.

She was right.

Jon!

Cat screamed when she saw him come through the door and ran to him. It was still as if he could see little Jon behind the frown.

He did not want to make his beloved mother suffer more, so he hugged her back and she buried her face in his neck.

"I can't believe you're home baby."

He smiled to make her happy as she caressed the scar on his eye.

The last time she saw him there were no scars adorning his face.

"Where is your luggage, dear? I made you a room in the guest wing."

His mother's enthusiasm plummeted in seconds.

"No ... I wasn't sure if you would be comfortable in your old room."

She sighed and took her mother's hands in her own.

"It's been a long time since I've been in my old room ..."

"Five years, Jon ..."

"It doesn't matter how long I'm away, Mom. I'll always be your son and you don't have to do all of this for me."

But he had to. There was nothing in her heart that she could think about other than trying to avoid her son's pain.

I've had enough for her

She hugged him again.

"I am very happy that you are here."

He hugged her again and kissed her forehead.

"I'm happy to be here, Mom."

Cathelyn wiped away a few tears and helped him remove his wet coat and boots.

\- Edd will bring my luggage. I'll go get it before ...

Hearing his footsteps was more than enough to know that he was standing on the stairs looking with melancholy and unforgiving eyes. It was impossible to have an exact conclusion of what he was thinking when he reached out and hugged him.

Something stopped him to return the hug his father was offering him.

He hadn't seen his father out of the office in years unlike his mother. He used to meet her at Kings Landing when he was on business.

He thought that perhaps his father's face would stir feelings for him again.

But nothing happened.

He struggled with himself for a long time to feel different from his father. Ned Stark was a good man, with a faultless sense of justice and honor. The perfect governor of the northern lands in the eyes of others. He had made it clear more than once that the most important was the supremacy of tradition.

Even above the wishes of his family.

Ned took him by the shoulders for a few seconds and looked at him from head to toe, pausing for a few seconds on the scars on his face, just as Cathelyn had done a few seconds ago.

"It is good to see you at home, son"

Jon nodded and released himself from his father's arms.

"Arya left me no choice"

His eyes wandered around as he entered the castle's grand ballroom. Everything was worshiping and taking shape to receive the nobles of all Westeros and Essos. However, he could see among the flowers, tables and memories as two curly-haired children ran stealing the desserts secretly, taking care not to get caught.

_«"You can do any mischief, little wolf. But always make sure you don't get caught."»_

"We were waiting for you yesterday afternoon - Ned said- Did you have problems on the way?"

"I came here on my Jet. I was busy yesterday with some business in the capital" Jon replied simply "But I was hoping to have something to eat before talking about the problems at Castle Black."

Cathelyn snorted and tapped him gently on the arm before disappearing into the kitchen. Dinner had passed a few hours ago, but she was sure she could find something to eat for him.

Ned took him to his office. He was not surprised to notice that despite all the years, the same old dusty paintings were in place, perfectly aligned by dates and events that no one really cared about anymore. Even if part of your house was not a museum.

Unlike the others, Robb and Jon had been constantly on the job and nothing more. When Jon was not locked in White Hall then he was locked in Castle Black supervising the mines. He could take time for himself, but he preferred to keep his mind on what's important.

Jon sat in the chair on the other side of the desk. Robb was already in the office and greeted him before nervously starting his last report while his father served them whiskey.

"We can close this year with a 40% increase in production compared to the previous year. The initial investment recovered in the average time. There were no material damages or accidents in the last six months ... I would say that it is 80% increase in income this year - Robb said stirring the whiskey with the tip of his finger - This will be the end of our best year without counting exports ... "

"I'm going to take 100% of this year's export shutdown," Jon interrupted.

Robb frowned and looked at his father.

"Jon ... I don't think that's a smart move right now."

"It's my job. I can do it. It's in my contract. The mining division is my part of the company."

"Of course it is," Robb said. "Our stocks are all the way up. If we take the mines out of the close we will fall 40% or more."

"I am sure the stocks will survive. I plan to invest in new equipment for excavation."

"Jon, all the equipment was replaced a year ago. We were recovering from that ..."

Jon stood up in exasperation. He had never felt an obligation to account for his work, much less that he decided to invest the money on his part of the company.

"I'm not talking about my fucking mines, Robb."

Robb and Ned looked at him in silence for a few seconds. There were only two locations with Dragonglass mines in all of Westeros, and the north was entirely under his name.

"I bought Dragonstone."

"It has to be a fucking joke, Jon."

"It's my fucking money. I have wanted the mines for years. The castle is mine. I am one step closer to getting the mines."

"Do You consider even for a second what this will do to us in Parliament?" Ned asked. "You can't just buy property in the south, much less make money from it."

"Dragonstone had a sale ad and I bought it. Viserys was going to auction the property, but I sent him an offer he couldn't refuse."

Ned could think that his son's thirst for revenge was greater than his own judgment. He also wanted to take control of the Dragonstone mines for years, but there were laws, regulations and traditions. If any noble from the north wants to invest in the market in the south, they have a process to go through and the answer was generally negative.

Jon must have been able to understand the delicacy of discretion. His plans had come at an opportune moment, although he knew Jon would rather risk political conflict than marry a Targaryen.

But for now at least the loss of another hundreds of dollars was not important. They already had Dragonstone in the bag for weeks. With a real title on the board, you could go anywhere.

For now, he just had to focus on bringing the bride and groom to the altar just in time.

And they respond "I do"


	5. Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I hope you are liking my story. This is my first Ao3 story but it is not my first time writing. I have been writing since I was 14 years old. My native language is Spanish so I may have some grammatical errors that I will fix progressively. This story is also posted on Wattpad in Spanish and English. You can find me on Wattpad as @Stormi180. If you like this story, I invite you to follow me on Instagram as @stormi180 where I have several beautiful Edits, Wallpapers and One shots❣️

**_Dragonstone_ **

**_03/15/2006_ **

_She could run all day among the mountains and the beautiful gardens. The sea around the island struck the volcanic rock cliffs with all the fury of the gods._

_Dragonstone was always a counter dance of storms, giant waves, and beautiful dormant volcanoes._

_The great castle walls towered over the mountains in incomparable and unmatched majesty._

_Dragonstone._

_This was her home._

_"Daenerys!"_

_Her mother was always after her whenever she escaped from her lessons. She loved her and could even boast of saying she was her favorite daughter._

_She had escaped half an hour after the start of the first history lesson. She already knew the story of Aegon and Queen Daenerys. She already knew the tragic story of her ancestors, and was not interested in hearing the sad tale again._

_This was an important story for her family. It was the fall and resurrection of the greatest empire in Westeros. The age of the lion that was destroyed by the last Targaryen._

_Queen Daenerys Stormborn. The story goes that she was ruthless, gentle and fair. However, her exploits had fueled the hatred of her enemies._

_She was betrayed and killed by Aegon Targaryen. A king of the north whose Targaryen origin was lost to history for centuries._

_Even in that era, in some unknown way she was able to save her life in Essos and since then she has disappeared._

_The Targaryens were gone forever._

_For centuries they were hidden in Essos, ruling in Meereen and creating strategic alliances for the conquest of Westeros._

_Centuries passed and the country fractured. The absolute monarchy was completely unsustainable._

_To avoid a war, individual governors were appointed for each region. Continuing the tradition of blood. Each region would form a council of lords elected by the people, capable of controlling part of the power of the governors. These governors would be part of a larger legislative parliament where decisions are put to a vote, in this way, aristocrats could retain their titles without a king or queen._

_Her mother, Rhaella Targaryen, had the political position in parliament under the title of Princess of Dragonstone and her father, was Aerys Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone was the general director of Targaryen enterprises. A conglomerate of companies of transport of merchandise and exploitation of minerals._

_Daenerys had two completely opposite older brothers._

_Viserys was the middle brother, rebellious and moody. Aerys had sent him to boarding school at King's Landing at age 12 to check on his character and behavior._

_Rhaegar was the oldest. Gentle, friendly, more artistic in character. He was a good man, with an age considered advanced to that of his brothers and he was taking over a part of the company. His hobbies could seem boring to anyone, yet he loved to enjoy them with her._

_After running through the middle of the castle, she finally found her perfect hiding place in the library. She had just escaped from a lesson, her mother will never suspect a thing if she hides in the library._

_As expected, Rhaegar was hiding in one of the tables, immersed in the words while a goofy smile was painted on his face._

_" What are you writing? " Dany whispered._

_Rhaegar put his pen aside and looked at her with narrowed eyes._

_" Why are we whispering? "_

_" I just escaped from my history lessons. Daenerys and Aegon again! I don't want to hear it!"_

_Rhaegar laughed. He also hated the story of Daenerys and Aegon since he was a child._

_He got up, took his sister's hand, and led her to the nearest window seat._

_"The story of Daenerys and Aegon is very sad, Dany. She loved him and he betrayed her. He did not want to hear and understand her. That is why it is important that we always support and listen to each other. But that story goes beyond what you can imagine, little girl"_

_" I don't want to hear it, Rhaegar! It wasn't fair!"_

_" Of course not. But there is something more special behind it all, Dany. Did you know that Daenerys was happy after all? "_

_Daenerys frowned, but Rhaegar smiled, got up, and returned seconds later with a worn velvet book._

_"This is Queen Daenerys's diary. She wrote it after her life was saved in Essos."_

_" A doctor saved the queen? " Daenerys asked._

_" There were no doctors, Dany. Only Masters, healers and priests. They had different ways of treating illness. But in this diary, the queen wrote that her life was saved by a priestess from the tremble of Rhollor. A god of light who was apparently capable of bringing people from the dead. The queen wrote that she was brought back to life with the child she was expecting. A son who was born between Aegon's love and the queen. His name was Jaehaerys, and we follow his bloodline "_

_" Aegon Targaryen was his dad? "_

_Rhaegar nodded._

_" The queen never saw Aegon again and neither did her son. Jaeharys stayed in Essos ruling the bay of dragons when he was old enough. Queen Daenerys was happy with her child and grandchildren for the rest of her life "_

_" And Aegon? "_

_Rhaegar denied_

_" Aegon died in exile"_

_Daenerys frowned._

_"He deserved it! "_

_Rhaegar smiled and ruffled his sister's hair._

_"But not everything was easy for Queen Daenerys. After coming back to life, she had to make a difficult decision. A decision that could become selfish ... When the queen woke up, her son was still dead in her womb. She had to pay for a life with a life. She could save her son's life, but then a curse would fall on us. A curse that would unleash chaos in our history."_

_"our history?"_

_Rhaegar nodded_

_"She wrote:_

_Kinvara sat next to me and took my hand. The pain I felt was heartbreaking. My son died inside me, and I couldn't save him. My sweet little boy was dead because of me._

_I just wanted the pain to go away. I just wanted to have my little baby._

_Was I selfish? I condemned others so that he could live. I condemn my own blood to my damn history._

_In 500 years Daenerys and Aegon will be born again. One descendant of Jaehaerys, and the other descendant of Brandon. Dragon and wolf will meet again. Separated by hatred, united by love and condemned by betrayal._

_This is my curse._

_Our curse._

_I'll see you in five hundred years, my love "_

**_Dragonstone_ **

**_11/23/2019_ **

**_9:50 pm_ **

"Daenerys"

She looked away from the painting hanging over the fire that warmed the castle walls. Disappointed and drowned in the hopelessness of the world.

Our curse.

She wondered the true meaning of her story.

It was real?

Were they really cursed?

"Daenerys!"

She couldn't pay less attention to Viserys's voice when her mind raced through the stories of her childhood. All the facts, all the moments and all the battles that she secretly lost.

Rhaella had hidden her from the world. She had hidden her reality at the bottom of the enormous sea that separated the continents, creating a world of fantastic happiness that was now shattered before her eyes.

She looked away from her brother, and he could see the torment in her eyes.

"Time to go, Dany" 

She hadn't been able to spend more than a day in her room. A room that no longer belonged to her, and that perhaps, just for a moment in her life was really hers. She was lost now, homeless.

Viserys had said they would have some time to stay at Dragonstone, but apparently the new owner now wants them off the property in less than 24 hours.

They had lost everything.

Even the painting that hung over the fire.

She took her suitcase and dragged it into the stone throne room. The walls smelled like wet dirt, while the furniture and paintings were covered in white sheets and plastic bags.

Dropping her suitcase at the bottom of the stairs leading to the throne, she reached over and lifted the blanket, revealing the perfect carved stone of the chair. Edges perfectly carved in the stone, dragon scales that stack one on top of the other.

She felt the weight of power for a few seconds.

Dragonstone princess.

Towering kings and queens had sat on that throne for generations, and now they had lost it.

She sat on the throne and closed her eyes in disagreement.

Maybe they were cursed.

She opened her eyes, and the image appeared for a second like lightning.

"Dany, we have to go. They're waiting for us in the hangar."

She froze for a few seconds.

"Dany?"

She seemed to react, quickly got up, grabbed her suitcase and ran out of the castle gates.

All the way to the hangar she didn't say a word. The image replayed in her mind like a fleeting memory. The image of a man whose face she had never seen before, but his gray eyes seemed to have come from a dream. A dream that had haunted her more and more as she got closer to 21 years old.

She got on the plane in silence. Apparently the Tyrells, old friends of their family, had agreed to receive them in their fortress while the deal was made with the castle buyer. Olenna Tyrell was a great friend of her mother, and was not surprised that she offered her help, and even sent a private plane to pick them up directly at Dragonstone.

She took a deep breath and decided to put her thoughts aside, seeking to rid herself of the uncomfortable sensation of pain in her chest that she had had since she woke up. She could not explain it, but it was as if something in her chest burned little by little, waiting to reach the ashes but nothing changed, and with the passing of the hours the pain was more intense.

She leaned her head back and fastened her belt, wanting to dream of darkness and nothingness, to rest properly without the gray eyes haunting her nightmares.


	6. Nightmares

_**Winterfell** _

_**11/23/2009** _

_That day he had been sent to bed earlier than normal. He had been playing hide and seek with Robb for hours, but for the first time he had been punished for hiding in his father's office._

_He and Robb did it all the time, and even his father laughed out loud when he found them hidden behind the curtains. However, this time he had sparked an argument between his aunt, his mother and his father._

_He had shot out like an arrow when Robb started the countdown and hid behind one of the leather chairs in the office. However, seconds later his father and aunt came in yelling at each other._

_"You don't have the right to tell me what to do with my life!" Lyanna yelled "I'm leaving this place whether you like it or not!"_

_"You can't be so naive, Lyanna! It's been 12 years, and the last time you came close to ruining your life!"_

_Lyanna was getting closer to her father and slapping him._

_Jon gasped, dumbfounded by the events. His father and aunt looked in his direction and pulled him out of hiding._

_"Jon, it's not right for you to listen to conversations like that!" Ned said._

_Lyanna was even more enraged in a matter of seconds._

_"He's just a kid. Don't talk to him like he's an adult! "_

_They yelled at each other for several minutes, and even after his mother intervened and took him to bed, they continued yelling at each other for several hours._

_He assumed he was grounded, so he gave in to sleep after tossing and turning in bed._

_"Jon."_

_He heard an agitated whisper that was repeated several times while he slept. He opened his eyes and found his aunt laying him on the bed. His sight was clouded, and He was barely able to remember and make out the huge shadow looming over them both._

_He remembered how the darkness, the evil, the despair that ended his happiness. The shadow carried him in his arms all the way to a car. He could barely remember the images, and his head ached as he approached the climax of his memory._

_He remembered a car, remembered a road, and remembered another car. They had been hit so hard on the right side of the car that he was thrown from the left side window. After that it was all dark until he heard the screams._

_"Shoot, Rhaegar!"_

_The next thing he saw was his aunt's body falling in front of his eyes, and a man with violet eyes and white hair was holding the gun._

_Seconds later he heard another shot and that man fell next to him._

_Dead._

_That night had turned into a constant nightmare, the night that he lost what he loved most in the world for the first time. The night Rhaegar Targaryen murdered Lyanna Stark on the Winterfell Royal Road._

_**Winterfell** _

_**11/23/2019** _

_**11:50 pm** _

Ten years. It had already been 10 years since the death of his aunt and the execution of Rhaegar Targaryen.

He had a drink of whiskey and looked away from the pictures on the wall.

After the talk with his father and Robb, he had retired to his bedroom. His mother had left dinner on the night table, but he had no appetite tonight.

Not the night Rhaegar killed her.

His feelings were an infamous mix on every anniversary. Sometimes he felt anger consume him, and other times he drowned in sadness. Tonight, after buying Dragonstone, for some reason he couldn't feel peace.

He felt a strange discomfort, a gut-wrenching sensation that was building up in his chest and abdomen. It was like he had knives going through his body. He had already been stabbed a few times, so he knew the cold sensation of steel, yet the pain did not quite set in. It started out as discomfort, but as the hours passed it turned into pain.

He took a deep breath and poured himself another glass before heading off to explore the castle. Working hours had ended an hour ago, so the hallways were empty, with only a few maids walking to their rooms, and an usher finishing their last arrangements for the day.

He led his steps to the courtyard and then to the crypts. He felt strangely guilty for not having visited her in a long time, but at the same time he knew that wherever she was, she understood his reasons. He looked at Lyanna's grave and the photograph that adorned the stone in the center. There were blue roses around, her aunt's favorites.

Jon sighed taking a sip of whiskey and closed his eyes, feeling the drink slide down his throat, burning in sync with the pain that grew in his body.

When he opened his eyes, the image hit him like lightning for a few seconds.

A woman.

A woman he had never seen in his life, but had dreamed of her in his nightmares for the last year.

He had seen her in different ways throughout the nights.

Walking together on the beach while holding his hand, looking at the stars on the seashore, making love in the darkness of a ship.

However, each of his dreams turned into a nightmare.

The woman of her nightmares.

The woman he murdered at the end of each of his dreams.

The violet-eyed woman who loved him and tormented him every night.

He gasped when the image disappeared from his eyes. The glass slipped from his hand and fell to pieces on the floor. He put his hands to his chest and felt himself freeze and the cold tore him apart.

There was no more discomfort. He was feeling pure and real pain.

He breathed again and decided to call Ed. Maybe he really needed to go to the hospital right now. However, he had left his phone in his bedroom.

He cursed and walked as fast as he could into the castle. Each step he took increased the pain, concentrating on his chest like an accumulation of energy that could explode at any second.

The air escaped from his lungs and now he was unable to climb the stairs. Holding the walls, he decided to get to the emergency phone in the kitchen.

Something was wrong. These things never happened. He was strong, ruthless, and his health was better than ever.

Pain froze him for a few seconds as he passed the garden gates that led to the forest of the gods.

There was a person in front of the heart tree.

The pain increased as he got closer, however, he continued to walk closer.

She gasped

He realized that she was a woman. Why was a woman in the forest of the gods alone at this hour? Jon had lived too many things in his life to fall into the same story of manipulation.

Dead for a pretty face.

However, he still hadn't seen her face.

" Who's there?" Jon said holding his shirt to his chest as if that might help somehow "Who are you?"

However, the woman did not say anything, she just turned around, she also held her blouse on her chest, but when his eyes met hers, the accumulation of energy exploded in his chest and pain ran through his body

Everything happened so fast, in a matter of seconds his survival instinct forced him to pull out the gun he was hiding behind his back, at the same time that they both fell to their knees facing each other in pain.

The woman from his nightmares.


	7. Freedom

**_Winterfell_ **

**_06/13/2015_ **

_He was 18 when he made the decision that would change the rest of his life. Driven by the desires of the world and of life. Desires that we all hide within us, but that only few manage to achieve. A great future that was getting away from his hands every day._

_He knew perfectly well where he could find the keys to his deepest desires. He had never coveted anything in his life._

_Power_

_Love_

_Money_

_He was satisfied with the tireless routine that little by little was leading him directly to his death._

_He wanted to sail in wild waters. In huge oceans, run with the current and never return. However, his collection of possibilities was reduced to one. He could think of his greatest wish, so close that he could almost reach out his hands and take it._

_Freedom_

_His greatest wish._

_It took him a while to debate between his wishes and his duties. he had always been inclined towards obligation. But now, tired and bitter, jaded and disappointed. He stretched out his arms to freedom and took it._

_That night six years ago Lord Eddard Stark's safe was completely emptied by an unexpected intruder, using a copy that he had stolen from his own father's hand._

_That night, he achieved the freedom he wanted so much._

_He got in the car, took the royal road and never returned._

_He explored the world he did not know. He sailed seas and oceans to lands he had only heard stories about. He had been lost, and at the same time he had found the greatest of joys._

_He met her at a party, wrapped in an energy that immediately attracted him to her._

_She was everything he hadn't imagined he could want. A completely different life that sparked a new desire. A wish unknown until now. He realized that the world he had explored, the wonders he had known, meant nothing if she was not by his side._

_All he wanted was her._

_But she also had her own heart yearning._

_her wishes and dreams._

_She settled for a while, but the realization hit her as she realized she was waiting for new life. New life that was born from love. Then the little house north of the wall was no longer enough._

_And soon, she convinced her husband to bring chaos to their lives._

_"No!" Shout Jon "They will never understand!"_

_"They will do it!" She shouted "This baby is their future, Jon Stark!"_

_"Don't call me Stark!"_

_"It's your name, Jon!" You can deny it but it will never leave you, what you are, what we are. Your child deserves to have the surname of kings and queens!_

_"What else do you want from me? Everything I have, everything I am and everything I do is for you and our son. I spent everything I had in those mines to give him a future. We don't need them. We don't need them!"_

_He was telling the truth._

_Everything he did was for her. He would do anything for her._

_Even unleashing chaos two years after he had achieved happiness, but what is happiness if they couldn't share it?_

_He would do anything for her._

**_Winterfell_ **

**_11/23/2019_ **

He raised the gun and held it against the woman in front of him. Tears ran down her eyes as she held her chest, seemingly gasping for air in her lungs.

Just like him.

His vision clouded and in his ears he heard the screams of pain from hundreds of people piercing his soul and body.

She fell in front of him, screaming in pain as the surroundings moved in slow motion and the screams merged with voices.

Our curse.

He crawled over to her.

She is writhing as they share the same agony, the same pain, the screams and the voices.

Someone pushed his body back. He didn't have the strength to resist, to fight, or to breathe.

In seconds the loneliness was surrounded by countless people that he could not recognize, but who nevertheless covered them with a kind of catastrophic and bewildered energy, wrapped in chaos and terror.

His sight cleared but the pain didn't go away, burning his chest and soul.

He shot her?

He had snatched the gun from his hand, now he could clearly see his father and Robb holding his body, and his mother, Sansa, Arya and another man holding the woman from his nightmares.

She was unconscious in her mother's arms.

Had he shot her?

He couldn't remember what happened before the voices fell on his ears.

The air escaped from his lungs as pain struck his chest like knives against his skin.

_I'll see you in five hundred years, my love_

**_Winterfell_ **

**_11/24/2019_ **

When Daenerys opened her eyes she could barely make out the light emanating from the fireplace in her bedroom. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were stained with dry tear marks and makeup. the pain in her chest had crept through her body, and at least for the moment it was bearable.

she struggled with her own weight to sit up on the bed.

A completely unfamiliar bed.

She could swear she really was in Highgarden if it weren't for the wolf banner that hung above everything in the fireplace. She couldn't remember anything beyond boarding the plane. Why were they up north? She had a fleeting memory of some kind of justification. Either way, this place felt too familiar.

It was like a daydream. A beautiful and painful dream. It was like love and hate. Two sensations that mixed in the air and in her mind, creating a fantastic world of fantasies lost in time.

She got out of bed and walked across the room, admiring the never-failing relevanceor, the strange sight her memory created before her eyes.

I want everything to be as it was between us.

She felt pain in her chest again and the memory hit her.

The man.

The gray-eyed man.

She had seen it. She remembered the night before and her breath escaped her lungs.

He was here. He was so close to her that she could feel it in her heart.

_I'll see you in five hundred years, my love_

"Dany!"

Viserys rushed into the room like an avalanche and took her by the arms.

"The doctor said you have to stay in bed!"

"Doc… doctor?"

"You have to stay in bed, Daenerys. Tonight is important and I need you to be well."

Viserys carried her back to bed and she didn't have the strength to resist.

"Why are we here? What is this place, Viserys?"

"Dany, I already told you about this. This is the winter festival. Lady Olenna brought us as her guests and it is the perfect opportunity to take our place in parliament. This is one of the most important events of the year. Everyone will be here tonight "

Daenerys nodded and made a face. The pain was slowly traveling to her head.

"I understand ... just ... What happened last night? - Daenerys asked - Vis, there was a man. I can remember him. He ..."

"She didn't hurt you, Dany. I just… I don't know what the fuck you were doing at that hour hanging around the castle."

Daenerys didn't say anything.

"I know him. But Vis…"

She stared at her brother with wide eyes, as if the realization hit her like an uncontrollable avalanche.

"Vis, please let's go home. We don't have to be here today. We'll find a way but not today."

Viserys frowned.

"What are you talking about? We won't have a better chance ..."

"Viserys, listen to me!" Daenerys interrupted loudly "I know that man. I've seen him in my dreams, Vis. For over a year. We can't be here Viserys. This place is our downfall and you brought us here stupidly! They are our enemies! "

If Daenerys could only recognize the true meaning of her words, perhaps she would be able to choose a different number of sentences to pronounce when she was submerged in the wolf's mouth.

The bedroom door swung open again, and Viserys's face suddenly changed to a fake smile. A small group of women entered the bedroom with various beauty items and a white dress.

Daenerys tried not to convince herself that it was a beautiful dress, yet it was impossible to look away. The fabric stretched widely at the bottom while clinging to the top inlaid with different sizes of diamonds along the bodice.

Viserys moved closer to the dress, then looked back at her.

\- Lady Olenna chose it herself for you. Isn't it lovely, Dany?

\- It's beautiful, Vis. But I'm not going to wear that dress ...

Viserys denied and approached her sister again, taking her hands.

\- I know you're scared. You do not know these people, you have never been among these vultures, but I am with you. They will not devour us. We're going to get our home back, Dany. And I want you to know that I do all this for us. It's just you and me against all these people. Tonight is just the beginning. We will not be we will fall. Remember my words, Daenerys. They are our enemies, they are strong and powerful. But bigger empires have fallen for less. We will not fall.

Daenerys nodded and viserys hugged her seconds later

\- It's all for us, dany. Do not forget.


	8. Sacrifice

_**Dragonstone** _

_**11/24/2009** _

_She walked through Aegon's gardens between jumps and laughter as she did every morning since she could take her first steps, wrapped in her world of joys, sniffing the flowers and rolling in the green grass that occupied most of her perfect garden._

_The mornings were her favorites, her father was not at home, and she could spend all her time in freedom. Being herself. Being just a girl and not a princess._

_However, this morning she hadn't found her mother in the dining room, ready to tell her stories over breakfast._

_No_

_On the morning of November 24, no one had attended to Daenerys, by herself she had bathed, dressed and eaten, incredulous at the lack of normal manners, pleased by her minutes of independence._

_She had liked feeling older, taking responsibility for herself, because for a girl who had always had everything at her fingertips, taking care of herself that morning made her feel free._

_After eating her breakfast, she ran into her gardens and lay on the grass under the shade of a huge tree, enjoying the silence and nature._

_But then, when she thought she couldn't feel fuller, she felt her arms being taken, forcing her to stumble up._

_"Come on, dany!"_

_Her mother was screaming, and she took her in her arms as she ran and cried into the castle._

_All the peace had turned into endless chaos, people running up and down, servants crying, guards carrying luggage to the castle's airstrips._

_All peace disappeared, and only chaos was left in its place._

_Her mother cried as she adjusted her seatbelt on her father's private plane, her hands were shaking, and Daenerys couldn't help but cry. She was so confused and nobody explained anything to her._

_"Mommy!" Daenerys yelled as Rhaella walked away to coordinate her employees._

_Seconds later, a helicopter landed a few meters from the plane, and two men got out of it. Through the window, Dany could only recognize Ser Arthur Dayne._

_"It was too late, Your Highness. Prince Aerys arrived first"_

_"No!"_

_Her mother screamed and shed more tears._

_"You have to go get Viserys, Arthur. I can not leave it!"_

_"Your Highness, Prince Aerys is on his way here, you have to go now."_

_Rhaella cried and nodded through her uncontrolled tears._

_" I'm going to escort you to your destination, but I'm afraid I will not be able to stay"_

_"He's going to kill you, Arthur"_

_Ser Arthur denied._

_"I can take care of myself, Your Highness. I will return and try to take Prince Viserys with you"_

_Rhaella nodded._

_After that, she had avoided looking back all her life. Wrapped between the networks of a present, happiness and freedom, as if nothing in the world existed before, as if it were only her around an infinity of moments that only existed in her history. She had fervently convinced herself that there was nothing before her, nothing before her story and nothing before her memories._

_She saw the world around her with infinite perfection. She was beautiful, wealthy, and renowned in society. There was nothing she lacked, even if back then, in the darkest part of her mind were blocked memories, memories she would never bring to life again._

_But even then, she knew that one day, her paradise of wonders would fall apart, and darkness, hatred, and fear would invade her world. Because that's the reality. That's how it works. She clung to her wonderland without realizing that little by little, she was falling apart._

_No longer exists._

_**Winterfell** _

_**11/24/2019** _

When Jon opened his eyes, he found himself enveloped in the familiar smell of burning wood, leaning back in a chair in his father's office.

His mother was beside him, apparently asleep, holding his right hand. He couldn't remember how he got there. His last memory had been his Aunt Lyanna's grave, he had visited and then there was nothing else on his mind.

He slid into a sitting position, feeling an area of his chest itch. He got up and walked around the room leaving his gaze on the fireplace and the fire that consumes the timbers.

From one second to the next, he felt as if fire entered his body, burning fervently in agony in his chest.

_You will always be my queen_.

He remembered her, as vivid in his memory as a kaleidoscopic carnival of memories, holding her face as he professed words of love.

The woman from her nightmares had been before her eyes.

"Mother!"Jon shouted and shook his mother.

Cathelyn woke up excited, Jon was on his knees in front of her with chaotic despair in his eyes.

"The woman! Did I hurt her?"

His mother frowned and shook her head in surprise at her son's emotions.

Jon felt the pain hit his chest again, and the image of that woman appeared, dead in his arms.

He killed her.

He got up and walked to the door.

"Where is she?!" Jon said aloud.

However, he found his father static at the door when he tried to leave.

"I think you better sit down, son"

" I don't need to sit down! Where is the woman?"

" It's about her I want to talk to you about"

Jon's posture relaxed. Answers were what he wanted right at that moment.

He followed his father into the room again, and he noticed that there were tears in his mother's eyes.

" I will go to…

His mother did not finish speaking before leaving in tears.

"The woman you saw is Princess Daenerys of the House of Targaryen."

Jon frowned, but didn't interrupt his father.

" She and her brother were invited to the winter festival this year."

Jon couldn't remember hearing that Aerys has a daughter.

"She has been living abroad since her parents' divorce. Rhaella never allowed her to return. A week ago, we received news that Princess Rhaella passed away due to illness. Princess Daenerys is 20 years old, so Prince Viserys is her legal guardian and responsible for her property until she turns 21 or gets married. The princess will inherit 50% of Aerys's estates and her mother's place in parliament"

"They don't have the capacity to occupy that place" Jon said "They are ruined. I took care of that personally, father."

" I don't think so, my son. Parliament hates Viserys, they would never take his word for it. In the olden days, Dragonstone had great power in government decisions. The lords adored Rhaella and she had a great friendship with the prince and princess of Dorne, Lady Olenna was one of her great friends. Princess Daenerys is a new face with a sad story that all the people will love. We know that she attended Meereen University, studied foreign trade for three years until her mother died. Rhaella prepared her for parliament, and if we don't do something we will be ruined."

"What are we supposed to do? I'm not going to murder her if that's what you're thinking."

"She is more valuable alive."

Jon frowned, but said nothing.

" You know about the blood debt...

"I'm not going to murder her! "Jon interrupted.

He couldn't even though for some reason the image was stuck in his mind.

It was as if he had already murdered her and her corpse was in his arms.

" The northern council considers that it is time to pay that debt, and since the princess is more valuable alive, her hand was auctioned in marriage."

Jon frowned.

"Who won?"

" I won the auction for our house "

Realization hit him in seconds.

"No! "Jon shouted and stood up " I'm not going to marry a Targaryen! What the fuck were you thinking, Father?"

" Jon, just ... Listen to what dad means."

Robb appeared through the door.

"You knew it?" Jon asked angrily "You're a fucking traitor, Robb"

"The second offer was from the Boltons. Lord Bolton hoped to marry her off to his son, Ramsay. Do you know what it would mean to us if the Boltons, one of our great oppositions, had influence in parliament? I did it to protect our family, Jon."

"You always do it to protect our family, right? That was what you did with Ygritte... Protect me"

Ned took a deep breath and looked his son in the eye.

"We're not talking about that, Jon. What happened to Ygritte was not my fault."

Jon knew his father was right. What happened to Ygritte had been his fault. His decisions had resulted in complete chaos.

"We have to do this, son. It's a sacrifice for our survival."

"She knows it? "Jon asked.

"Viserys will take care."

Jon got to his feet, dragging his chair and walking to the door.

"I will do it for my mother, for my brothers and my nephews. Because they are not guilty of the enemies you have created. You don't deserve them. You don't deserve this family."

"Maybe not, but I will do everything in my power to protect them"

****


	9. Perfect

**_Winterfell_ **

**_11/24/2019_ **

She looked deep into the mirror. It was like seeing an unknown shadow, wrapped in white silk and lace, precious pearls and diamonds around her waist that conformed to her delicate curves.

She always knew she was a princess, yet she had never dressed like one. The huge dress, the jewels and the diadem in her hair. Right now, she was one of those fantasies, a fairy tale brought to life.

She looked down at her breasts, observing the purple spot that had appeared where the pain was born. The person who did her makeup had taken care of covering it, but had recommended a medical check-up, as it looked like an old wound without healing.

She had never hurt her chest area, and the pain she felt had only appeared after her arrival a few days ago.

Something was wrong. However, there were no doctors around, and she had a gala to attend, a chance to integrate into society, and maybe do some business.

_Everything is for us_

She repeated Viserys's words like a mantra and took a deep breath trying to clear her mind.

_I'll see you in five hundred years, my love._

"Dany, you look perfect!"

Viserys snapped her out of her reverie. Unlike her, he wore black and red, the colors of the House of Targaryen in a perfectly tailored suit.

"Why am I wearing white? I'm supposed to wear our house colors at diplomatic events."

" Dany, this is not a diplomatic event, dear. It's just a dance. All my suits are these colors."

Viserys took her hand and took a deep breath.

" You have nothing to worry about, dear sister."

Daenerys smiled and walked Viserys into the living room.

Winterfell was radiant, wrapped in precious roses, flowers, and silk. Daenerys had never seen anything like this. So much beauty and perfection, so much greatness and power in one place.

As soon as she appeared, all eyes sought her, and the room sank into silence, an intense contemplation that only focused on her person. They descended the stairs in silence, and within seconds the entire room bowed to her.

"Smile, Dany. This is all for you"

Daenerys did what Viserys asked, and they mingled among the people still without releasing their hands. Viserys brought them up to the thrones in the room, where Lady Stark and Lord Stark greeted their guests.

"Lord Stark, Lady Stark, this is my sister, Princess Daenerys of The House Targaryen" 

Daenerys bowed in greeting.

"It's an honor to meet you, Lord Stark," Daenerys said with a smile.

Lady Stark rose from her throne and approached her, taking her free hand.

"She's so beautiful, Ned. She is identical to her mother. It's like Princess Rhaella herself is here"

"Thank you, Lady Stark. It is an honor to be in your home. Everything is so beautiful and perfect."

Perfect

Jon had been watching from a corner near the thrones, she couldn't see him, but the whole room was almost silent, curious to hear Princess Daenerys's voice. She only had five minutes in the classroom, yet in full view of everyone, including his parents, she was perfect. Everything expected of a princess. Kind, elegant, educated, gentle and above all beautiful.

Damn, she's beautiful.

Jon had never seen a beauty like this. Ethereal, like something out of a fairy tale. Her silver hair and purple eyes.

He cursed himself for just thinking that he would be married to her, a beautiful woman who he did not love and who also carried the blood of his enemies.

He'd be happier with himself if she wasn't perfect, at least he'd found a new reason to hate her.

Daenerys on the other hand, mingled with people. Viserys led her around, receiving compliments and smiles on pale faces he had never seen laugh.

"Surely you must remember Lady Margaery, granddaughter of Lady Ollena Tyrell " Viserys said " You were great friends in childhood."

Daenerys smiled. In fact, she did remember Margaery and the Tyrell family.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Princess Daenerys," Margaery said with a smile. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you very much, Lady Margaery. But you can call me "Dany." We were friends after all, and I hope we can get our friendship back."

"Very well, no formality between us. We southerners must be united."

They both giggled. Viserys withdrew for a few minutes, and a dark-haired, blue-eyed gentleman approached them.

"Dany, this is my husband Lord Robbert Stark, but we all affectionately call him Robb."

Daenerys bowed as did Robb.

"You make a beautiful couple," Daenerys said.

" She is so sweet, honey! - Margaery said - You're doing great tonight, Dany. Everyone only talks about you."

"It's a shame, there are many other interesting things to discuss tonight," said Daenerys.

"It was to be expected," said Robb. "I imagine your highness received an excellent education at Essos."

Daenerys looked at Robb.

"Better than you can think of, my lord"

" I heard you went to business school. Are you preparing to take your brother's place in the company?"

"In fact, my brother feels very comfortable in his position. I had thought of something more ... political. Although without a doubt, I will study in depth the situation of my family's companies. Even princesses are taught a thing or two in college… I heard that your company was a leader in export this year."

"Oh yeah," Robb said, "But I'm afraid it's not my responsibility. Exports are not my field."

" I imagine neither the exploitation of dragon crystal mines. It is indeed, my lord, a rather messy and complicated business, especially when one does not have correct knowledge of the sea lanes and the legal dealings."

Robb frowned.

"Beautiful and intelligent."

A gentleman appeared, holding a glass of wine.

"Princess, this is Lord Ramsay Bolton," Margaery said.

The man kissed Daenerys's hand and looked at her lustfully.

"Lord Bolton is in the fur business " Robb said "I'm sure he has more export knowledge than I do"

“One day we can go on talking about sea lanes, Lord Robb."

Daenerys knew that the Starks had spent years traversing waters of Dragonstone territory without legal permits and tolls.

"Be careful, Robb " Ramsay said "The princess is very interested in the business of the Stark family."

"With your permission, I need fresh air," Daenerys said.

The sensation returned for a few seconds, and she knew he was close, perhaps watching her from afar, but she could feel it even when she couldn't see him.

She walked away as far as she could, until she found herself again in front of the great red tree. She sighed and brought her hands to her chest calming her breathing. She couldn't keep playing with that feeling, staying close to him for some reason was burning inside her.

"Dany"

Viserys had appeared behind her. Daenerys turned around trying to clear her thoughts.

" I need you to come with me. There is something I have to tell you."

The sensation grew more in her chest and she felt it burning more and more.

Viserys took her by the arms and led her into the closest room he found.

"Vis, I don't know what's happening to me. Something's wrong since we got here, I feel this pain every time that man is around. I... I'm not superstitious, I don't want to believe in fairy tales, Vis. But we have to get out of here."

"What are you talking about, Dany? "

" We're leaving, Vis."

Daenerys walked to the door, but Viserys took her arm first.

"Dany, I don't know what the fuck you're saying, but we're not going anywhere."

"Why are you having this ?! It's dangerous for us to stay here!"

"Listen to me well, Daenerys. These people came here for a reason, and we, the scum of their class, were invited for only one reason. The Starks weren't going to invite us to their winter dance, you stupid girl. They were going to assassinate you as soon as you stepped foot in this country. You know what your older brother did. He murdered Lord Stark's sister and doomed us forever. He is dead, and we innocents pay for his mistakes. You're going to do exactly what I tell you now."

"Viserys, let me go! " Daenerys yell " You lost your damn mind!"

" This ball of hypocrites is only praising you for the position you can occupy in parliament, and for that very position the Northerners decided not to assassinate you. They decided to sell you to one of their lords, Lord Stark paid for your life and now he will marry you with his second son."

"You must be kidding, Viserys! I am not a damn thing you can sell!"

Daenerys was crying and screaming, engulfed in anger, hatred, and fear.

"How did you let this happen? How could you?" She yelled

Viserys held Daenerys by the arms and shook her

" I had no choice, Dany! " Viserys shouted. "They were going to kill you mercilessly!"

"I'd rather be dead than marry a Stark!"

"Dany, this is our chance " Viserys said " This is for us, Dany. They think they are going to control you but you and I are in this together. You and I are going to destroy them from the inside. You have to do this, Dany!"

" No! " Daenerys yells " I hate you so much! How could you let it happen? You brought me here to be executed in your place. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!

She was crying between screams. Feeling the last fragments of her world fall before her feet.

"They will have to kill me!"

Viserys slapped Daenerys.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Daenerys! " Viserys shouted " You're not going to screw up my chance to finish them off! If you want to be free then you will have to listen to me. That man you're going to marry is one of the most powerful in the north. Jon Stark is responsible for our downfall. If you want to start destroying your enemy then we will start with the strongest. He runs the mining and export division of Stark companies. If we do this right we will have everything that was taken from us and more

Viserys grabbed Dany by the chin roughly.

" Stop crying like a stupid girl and behave like the perfect princess you have to be. Everything you have is my responsibility, and if you don't do what I ask, I'm going to make sure your life is hell, Daenerys."

Viserys left the room and Daenerys burst into tears, feeling all the hatred, helplessness and terror.


	10. Smile

_**Winterfell** _

_**11/24/2019** _

She ran out of the place, trying to escape the monstrous reality around her, a horror story, a lie that was falling apart. The last glimpses of her fantasy world ended in nothingness, disappeared into the air, and mixed with the cold and snow.

Her legs ached and her tears damaged her makeup as she faced the harsh reality that she always ignored. The death of her brother, the nightmare that hid in the back of her mind for years. She had constantly carried her thoughts to the future, ignoring how the present was falling into her hands, and finally, after weeks of repeating to herself that everything was going to be okay, she accepted the idea of chaos in her life.

Nothing was right, and nothing would be right. She was a prisoner, a slave, an object that had been sold, bought and manipulated by those who believed themselves to be the owners of the world.

She was a complete mess when she reached the front patio door, with a snowy path but a clear escape. And for just a second, she allowed her mind to imagine that she could be free, and that she could escape her fate and her curse.

"I'd go back if I were you"

she heard a cold voice behind her.

Daenerys wiped her tears away with the back of her hand quickly.

"Lord Bolton ... I ... I was just trying ...

Ramsay came dangerously close to her, locking her against one of the castle walls. He took her face and buried his face in her neck, sniffing her perfume. Daenerys felt disgusted to have him around and pushed him away, but he was strong and didn't budge an inch.

"It's a shame I'm not the one who can have you. You are so perfect and beautiful."

Ramsay lowered his hand to Daenerys's neck and squeezed as he watched her face.

"I hope you behave like a good girl and listen to everything your brother tells you."

Ramsay's hand tightened on her neck as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Because if you misbehave, little princess. I'm going to personally take you to hell."

Daenerys brought one of her hands to Ramsay's hand that was on her neck as he looked at her with pleasure.

"Please, I can't…

Ramsay tightened his grip on Daenerys's throat.

She was struggling to keep her eyes open when she heard the sound of the charger.

" I finally have the excuse to put a bullet between your eyes."

For the first time, Daenerys felt no chest pain when he was near her.

Ramsay let go of her neck and she fell to the ground coughing, fighting for air in her lungs.

" Always inopportune, Stark. The princess and I were just having a difference of opinion."

Jon didn't say anything, and just looked at him in disgust before looking at Daenerys on the ground. She was so small unlike Ramsay, that if he hadn't arrived in time, perhaps she would be dead now.

"I'm going to kill you for this," Jon said pointing his gun at Ramsay.

"Shoot, Stark. Be the charming prince that your princess needs - He said mockingly."

Jon's hands itched, but then his parents and sisters appeared.

" What's going on here? " Said Lady Stark

Lady Stark approached Daenerys and helped her up holding her arms.

"Lord Bolton attacked the princess " Jon said " If I had not arrived on time ...

Lord stark frowned and looked at Daenerys.

"This man attacked you, Your Highness?"

Daenerys nodded, unable to speak.

" Guards!" Shout Ned " Get Lord Bolton off my property."

The guards obeyed, leading Ramsay away from the celebration.

"Come, dear "Lady Stark said "We are going to clean your face and your hair. That beast will never come near you again."

Daenerys nodded and turned to Jon.

"I thank you, my lord… for saving me."

And there was no pain as they faced each other, but as soon as they were separated, in the distance, the feeling in their hearts returned.

"What was that all about, Jon? " Asked Robb. 

" He was strangling her. It was as if he was enjoying himself while she was drowning."

"What are you going to do now? " Said Robb

"For now, I'm going to get ready for my wedding."

"She's beautiful, Jon. Also smart, more than she shows."

Jon was silent for a few seconds and then he disappeared into the fortress. Apparently her beauty wasn't the only problem. A beautiful and intelligent woman can take down even the iciest beast, and Jon, he considered himself a heartless wolf. He had built the impenetrable walls, not only in his home, but also in his heart and mind.

But there she was every second, popping into his subconscious like a tornado, breaking through his walls from the ground up like an earthquake.

Uncontrollable.

He had to keep control around her.

She wasn't going to break him

He was going to break her, and luckily, White Hall was big enough for both of them.

On the other hand, Lady Stark had been in charge of fixing Daenerys's makeup and now she was fixing her hair.

Daenerys looked at the pink marks on her neck and caressed them with her fingertips. She had never seen such a gray flash of herself, adorned in silk, jewels, and silver. She had never seen herself so empty, so distant and unstable.

She had always considered herself unshakable, but right now, when she's wrapped in her wedding dress and minutes away from marrying a man who hates her, right now, Daenerys is sure she can break at any moment.

" Believe it or not, I can understand how you feel right now ...

"I don't want anyone to understand me. I don't want them to feel sorry for me."

"You are a beautiful and intelligent young woman. I wish I had been more like you. When I was your age my father found a good match. Eddard Stark. his older brother died in an accident and now he was the new heir to Winterfell. I was so mad at my father that I even thought about running away. But then I thought, what can a woman like me give to the world? I was just a beautiful fool. An ornament on a man's arm… I thought my whole life would always be like this. But Ned turned out to be completely different from what he had imagined. After our marriage I became his equal, his partner. He gave me the voice that my father never gave me. Thanks to my marriage, I was able to show that I am more than everyone thinks."

" Do you think your son will do the same for me? " 

" Jon is a good man. He would never do anything to hurt you."

" He's been doing it for a long time. It's what everyone does and… I just hadn't noticed. My mother hid everything from me for years. It was all a cruel lie on her part. Everyone played with my life and now I'm here. Perhaps the marriage worked out for you, gave you a voice and the power to be heard. However, Lady Stark, the power to be heard is mine by right. Not just in Dragonstone but across the country. In my veins runs the blood of kings and queens. When a Targaryen speaks, everyone listens. That, my lady, is the power of my voice and neither your son nor your husband will ever be able to shut it off."

"I'm sure you will be a good companion for my son. He needs your strength and you need his."

" I don't need him. I do not need anyone. I am Daenerys of House Targaryen, and I will take my place in this realm."

Lady Stark sighed before smiling. She might consider Daenerys words a threat, but there was something about her. Her resolve and her strength were powerful, even when the brokenness showed in her eyes, her posture never slipped.

"We better hurry. The bride cannot be late for the ceremony."

Daenerys nodded and they both disappeared through the door.

This time the place was empty, and Viserys was the only one waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Everything seemed to be reproduced in one of those movies with a sad song in the background all over the stage, and unfortunately she was the lead actress, destined to fall into emptiness and darkness.

Viserys held her hand as Lady Stark continued her way into the hall. I had read that northern weddings were held in front of red trees, but this was not just any wedding, it was a royal wedding, and the ceremony would be completely private. The guests would wait in the hall while the ceremony takes place in the forest of the gods, a preventive measure in case any of those involved thought it was to escape.

Viserys took her by the hand in complete silence, and once they found the snow path that leads to the tree, it only took a few seconds for her to whisper "Smile, Dany"

_Smile_

She couldn't, even if she ordered her mind to create fake smiles, everything was disconnected when she saw him from behind, perfectly dressed in a dark gray suit, waiting for her.

Then and only then did she finally take the realization as an old friend, welcoming him into her life when her hand touched his, and for the first time in five hundred years, she met his gray eyes again.

_"I'll see you in five hundred years, my love"_


	11. Now and Forever

**_Winterfell_ **

**_05/20/2017_ **

_his feet slid through the snow, across the old stone path that led directly to his former home._

_Winterfell_

_He looked directly at the walls that saw him grow. He remembered himself running through the corridors, the laughter, the jokes and the joys that faded with time, and now they were nothing more than gray footprints and dust that accumulated in every corner and in his mind._

_He hadn't been to Winterfell in a long time, and yet he could still remember every detail of its stone walls and restored towers. Time had stopped exactly the day he left, and nothing in the castle was different._

_However, the occupants of the majestic fortress had matured, and his siblings turned from babies to youth, and his brother had ceased to be single to become a husband and future father._

_He took a deep breath and felt his lover's hand slide between his. They were both wrapped in a veil of memories and anxiety, making the final decision that would change their lives forever._

_"Everything will be fine, Jon. They are your family."_

_Jon looked directly into his wife's eyes and smiled._

_"You are my family. Now and forever."_

_If only he had stopped to think about what he had in his life. Freedom, love, independence. He had everything he had secretly ever wanted. If only he had stopped to think, in these the realization would have come to his mind._

_His life, his future was never his. It never belonged to him since he came to this world. He was never the master of his destiny and his thoughts._

_If only it had been enough to let his mind soar beyond the seas and lands he knew, completely forgetting his gray and empty origin._

_Then, and only then could he have discovered that the slightest of acts can unleash chaos forever._

_**Winterfell** _

_**11/24/2019** _

Now and forever.

the words echoed in his mind like an endless echo. Over and over again, feeling guilt build up in his chest as he stared into her eyes.

Everything around him was a distant sound, a symphony without melody and rhythm. For a moment he felt that he was an observer of his own life, his own misery and his destiny.

He watched his sisters, both beautiful in their matching dresses as they held winter roses. Then his mother, crying as if it were a spontaneous event. Then his older brother, a poor man who had had better luck in love. His brother had fallen in love with the perfect woman. A lady of high society, of noble family and with great connections. Finally he glanced at his father, stoic and emotionless, perfectly pleased inside.

Jon hated him. He took the time to go over the list of things his father had taken from him as the Sept began the ceremony. In his heart, even when he felt hatred, he knew that he did everything for love. For the love of his mother and his brothers who would face the same fate as him very soon.

It was all money and power.

In the world nothing else matters.

"Jon stark, you accept Daenerys Targeryen as your rightful wife, to love and respect her, honor her and care for her. In health and illness. Until death do you part?"

"I do"

his words were so solemn and cold and Daenerys instantly trembled. His voice so raw and emotionless. He wasn't looking at her, nor was he holding her hand and stroking it gently.

He only exists but is not present.

He just talks but he doesn't feel.

She wondered if she ever imagined herself married to a man she did not love in her wildest fantasies. I wish to be as cold and solemn as the man I was about to marry. She was so scared. There was only room for uncertainty in her mind.

"Daenerys Targaryen. You accept Jon Stark as your legitimate husband, to love and respect him, honor him and care for him. In health and illness. Until death do you part?"

She looked at her future husband and he turned his gaze to her, expecting a different event, a twist of fate or an act of bravery.

But she knew. She couldn't escape. Because now, every time she thought of getting away from him, pain invaded her chest like a thousand knives buried in her heart.

There was no escape.

They were cursed to be together.

_Our curse._

"I do."

"In the presence of the Seven, I hereby link these two souls,

Uniting them for eternity. Look at each other and say the words"

They did, for the first time their hands came together. It was like a spark that ignited a flame that was dormant long ago. A thousand memories came, a thousand images in just a few seconds and pain shook them both in a chaotic vortex.

_Father, smith, warrior_

_Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger_

_I am hers and she is mine_

_From this day to the last of my days_.

Everything was in the air of expectation, because he was supposed to kiss her now. However, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead. Daenerys stopped breathing and closed her eyes when she felt his lips on her skin. Jon's scent was so familiar, and his touch was like a fond memory.

"Damn whoever comes between them!"

He did not let go of her hand as they walked into the hall, and were led to the thrones of Winterfell. Daenerys took the side of lady stark, although she did not understand exactly what was happening, she followed in the footsteps of her now husband.

The silence grew, a young man made his way carrying two silver, dragon and wolf crowns intertwined at the front, inlaid with precious stones throughout the structure.

The septum took the smallest and approached her.

" In the presence of gods and men, I name you Princess Daenerys of the houses Stark and Taryaryen, Princess of Dragonstone, Lady of White Hall and protector of the north and south."

The crown fell on her head and Daenerys held her stance firmly. A woman hadn't had so many titles since Daenerys I Targaryen.

The septum took the remaining crown and raised it before those present.

"In the presence of gods and men, I name you Prince Jon of House Stark and Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone, Lord of White Hall, Protector of North and South."

Daenerys immediately looked at Viserys. How does Viserys come up with granting a Stark the title of Prince of Dragonstone in marriage without consulting her? Her husband becoming prince of the Targaryen house grants him some authority in their lands, but not without consent.

Her husband's new title was awash with limitations and responsibilities. He would be a prince by title, but his authority wielded at Dragonstone is below that of Viserys and hers.

"Long be their reign!"

This part was more symbolic, in honor of the ancient traditions that still governed the northern culture and laws. They would rule, but only in their corresponding feudal territories.

Daenerys looked at her husband as he watched the audience around him bow before him. She noticed that he enjoyed power and feeling superior. However, he did his best to show the opposite. She remembered Viserys had mentioned that Jon Stark was one of the most powerful men in the north, which was evident.

Everything was a complete expectation, and the music soft and spread through the corners until occupying all the space. Holding hands again they made their way onto the dance floor, both aware of the rituals and traditions of an ancient coronation.

Jon held her close to his body, and enveloped them both in a gentle dance that was gazed upon by hundreds of looks of envy and suspicion.

He looked down at her neck and looked at Ramsay's fingerprints delicately covered in makeup. Only he would be so close to her tonight to be able to see them.

"Do you feel better?" Jon whispered.

Daenerys nodded shyly and felt how he held her closer to his body and now there was no space between them.

" When I ask something with words I hope you answer me with words, not gestures."

Daenerys frowned.

" I will answer in words when I want to. You can't give me orders."

"As you wish, Your Highness. But I'm more interested in knowing why you were alone with Ramsay Bolton."

"And I'm more interested in knowing why I can feel a gun hidden in your back, Lord Stark. You almost killed me a few moments ago with that thing."

"I saved you with that thing a few moments ago. You must get used to it. I always carry a gun. There is a knife in my right leg."

"Why?"

"You make a lot of questions"

"You don't answer any of my questions. If you don't tell me, I'll find out for myself anyway."

"What did your brother tell you about me?"

Daenerys sighed

" You are a dangerous and powerful man, Jon Stark. But I am not afraid of you. I've dealt with idiots worse than you."

Jon snorted with a smile.

"We have been married for an hour and you are already insulting me. You should be more grateful. I saved your life and your response is insults."

Daenerys pulled away from Jon until she met his eyes and frowned.

"I am grateful but you will not see me on my knees before you for that."

Jon slid his hand behind Daenerys's back and pulled them closer again until there was no distance between their bodies.

" You will only be on your knees before me when you wish, Your Highness. You are my wife now. I will respect your place, your wishes and your decisions, but I warn you not to disrespect me or insult me again."

"Or what?"

" I am not your prince charming and I am not a good man either. You're stuck with me more than you can imagine, so don't make your life hell."

Daenerys pulled away from Jon when the music ended, and her posture didn't wobble an inch.

"You don't scare me, Jon Stark."

A smile appeared on his face before he disappeared into the crowd that now mingled around him in dance partners, political talks and business discussions.

She was lost, wanting to be invisible and to escape from everything around her. It was as if the voices were gathering more than the tears she was trying to hold back. The air was leaking from her lungs and the pain was returning to her chest.

She had to learn to control it. Inside her she felt an inexplicable need to be near him.

But he hated her, and she couldn't force him to stay around even if she explained her suspicions of the curse.

He would laugh at her.

She took a deep breath and walked to one of the closest exits to the gardens. If she couldn't lessen the pain then she would at least try to clear her mind and focus on her new position.

Jon disappeared among the people, mysteriously he had found himself completely alone, away from the center of attention that he imagined was the woman who was now his wife. She had been like a blazing light since she appeared. All eyes followed her, and even he was immersed in her charm.

The discomfort in his chest returned as soon as he walked away, and he decided that a glass of whiskey should be enough to lessen the pain.

"Your Highness."

Jon heard his new title and met Tywin Lannister's gaze. Lord of Casterly Rock, Member of Parliament for the Westlands. Their business was based on mining, but they owned gold and precious stone mines. They were one of the most powerful families in the country and leaders in exporting for years after the Targaryens left the market.

That was until Jon put them out of business, and now they were in a constant struggle to regain the power and position that had been taken from them.

"I must say it's admirable" Tywin said " Power suits you wonderfully these days."

Jon didn't say anything.

\- Your new wife is a beautiful woman… A true Valyrian beauty. Many men must envy you right now.

Envy.

That had been his condemnation and the executioner of his happiness.

"What do you want, Tywin?" Jon asked annoyed.

The man smiled wryly and walked over to Jon.

"Enjoy the power, Jon Stark. Now you are here thinking that you have everything you ever wanted. You are now a prince. Prince of Dragonstone, and everything you do does not matter in the eyes of others because you became a new ideal in the eyes of the bastards who admire you. What you don't know is that the power you have now won't do you any good, and you'll be nothing when I make sure to rip it out of your hands."

Jon's breathing was erratic and his mind was racing in seconds. His eyes were like sharp knives, his hands clenched like fists, and the pain in his chest increased as his gaze failed to locate Daenerys in the crowd.

"Is that a threat? "Jon asked before shooting out into the crowd.

He shot out into the crowd, holding his gun in one hand as he dialed his men on his cell phone.

"Where the fuck is Daenerys? " Jon asked angrily "Find her now!"

His feet moved on their own and he walked to one of the gardens, feeling the pain gradually diminish in his chest. He was already aware that he needed to have her close and the memory of Ramsay's hands on her was driving him crazy.

He saw her in the bushes with the fucking Jaime Lannister. His mind couldn't reason when he pushed Jaime away from her and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

" Don't go near her again. If you look at her, I'll kill you. If you touch her, I'll kill you. If you fucking think about her, I vill put a fucking bullet between your eyes."

Jaime smiled and laughed.

" I want to see you try it, Stark."

Jon let go of Jaime, took Daenerys's hand and started walking towards another of the fortress exits.

She couldn't have less knowledge of what was going on around her. In seconds, they were surrounded by a group of men dressed in black suits and armed to the teeth.

"Jon."

She whispered his name when he stopped at the exit and wrapped her in his suit jacket.

"We are going. We are not safe here."

Cars appeared one after another in a column of luxurious machines.

Jon pushed Daenerys through the snow to the most luxurious of all cars, placed a gun on her lap and held her face tenderly.

" Don't let it go until I'm in my seat."

Daenerys nodded and did as he ordered.

Within seconds, Jon was driving the car and the line of luxury cars followed closely until Winterfell was nothing more than an old castle in the distance.

Daenerys looked out the window and hugged herself while wiping a tear that escaped and now slid down her cheek.

" Where are we going?" She asked.

"White Hall"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying my story. This is the last chapter I have ready. For now I am updating at least twice a week because I am on Christmas break. By now we have known a lot about the past of these two characters and how their stories come together. It is a complicated plot that I will discover throughout the story. I LOVE THIS STORY. I work a lot on it. Each chapter is full of a great emotional charge that makes us understand the personalities of each character. I hope you follow this story and that you like drama very much️ Because I am the drama queen. 
> 
> My Instagram is @Stormi180 you can visit my profile for previews, edits and One shots.
> 
> If you have any questions (No spoilers), you are at liberty to leave them in the comments. I will always respond❣️


	12. Lost

**_Winterfell_ **

**_08/16/2017_ **

_These were like huge frozen walls. He found himself wrapped in an armored metal room. From floor to ceiling, with no exits or an escape route. He must have been scared. However, it was hatred, anger, and resentment that were gathering in his chest, and these feelings fought against each other in an endless battle._

_He looked up at the only light in the room. A circular window that crowned those walls and gave way to the glorious light of the ancient gods._

_The temple of the ancient gods, a political and religious fortification that was built around one of the last known arcian trees in the north. With the new government system, new buildings arrived to perform functions._

_The temple of the old gods was known for its unforgiving stone structure on the outside, but secured with armor on the inside. A modern and cultural wonder._

_He took a deep breath and looked up at the man sitting in the center of the large courthouse._

_Roose Bolton._

_Lord of Dreadfort, representative of the north on the northern council. Lord Bolton was an older man, cold and strategic in nature. A shark in traditionalist politics._

_On the other hand, on Lord Bolton's right side, stood Lord Rickard Karstark, a distant relative of the Stark family. Lord Karstark had the tenure to advertise his blood ties to the Stark family more than is considered proper in the nobility._

_Finally, on the left side was Last Hearth's heir, Jon Umber. A man too young to be on a traditionalist council. However, young Jon Umber's ideas were the same as those of his successor._

_Three lords of the northern council would now be in charge of his trial. Jon internally cursed himself over and over again, wishing he was back beyond the wall, exploring new lands and enjoying his freedom._

_But there was no turning back. A bomb had exploded when he returned and now he had to bear the consequences of his actions._

_"I demand to know what this means ?!" Jon asked aloud._

_"We had to use our last option, my lord" Lord Rickard replied "Since you refused to appear in court. We had no choice."_

_"We're talking about a case of treason, Lord Stark," Lord Bolton said._

_"Treason is sending men to my lands and bringing me here by force! " Jon interrupted "You do not have the right or the authority to invade my territory!"_

_"It was our last option, my lord. Treason is a serious crime in the north. We do not want one of the heirs of the northern government to unleash a scandal over our traditions."_

_"I am a Stark!" Said Jon "I don't have to follow the orders of the northern council. My father is the governor and what you have done will have consequences. You cannot judge me without the authorization of the northern governor."_

_"Lord Stark has issued the order himself," Lord Umber said, "however, we are concerned about the situation. A trial in the northern council can be a scandal, my lord."_

_Jon's hands clenched into fists and the battle inside him increased as rage took hold of the war, spreading to every corner of his body._

_"We do not want to have a scandal equal to that of the Targaryen house, so we have decided to start a negotiation" Said Lord Bolton "The northern government requires you to take the following actions, with the aim of avoiding political and interest altercations. Note that once these actions are taken, you will be allowed to retain your titles and lands. Otherwise, the feudal territory and White Hall will revert to the property of the northern council._

_"I bought those lands legally" Said Jon "I know the law. No lord of the north can be dispossessed of their properties."_

_"Unless he commits treason" Lord Rickard interrupted._

_"The northern government requires the following conditions: Your marriage to Miss Ygritte is completely annulled, as it did not have the approval of the northern council. A noble man cannot marry a foreign woman without a prior and mutual agreement. The government has issued a deportation order for Miss Ygritte. She must return to the other side of the wall within 15 days from today's date. The conception of children out of wedlock is punishable by our traditions, therefore, this illegitimate child must remain with his mother, and will be denied any title, benefit or connection to the Stark house. "_

_Jon listened to the agreement in complete silence, jaded and horrified by the words written by his father._

_"The government of the north"_

_His father is the governor. He could protect them if He wanted to but this is not the case._

_He had cursed himself ever since he entered Winterfell that afternoon, holding his wife's hand and confident that he would be accepted with his new life._

_"Now that the terms have been established, we will proceed to release your hands so you can sign the agreement," Lord Bolton said._

_A guard released Jon's hands, and exchanged the chain for a pen and paper._

_Jon stared at the paper and then his gaze went to the three lords in front of him, hidden behind their elegant silver and wood podiums._

_He tore the paper apart in seconds, and let the pieces fade into darkness and the ground, declaring a new war in front of the eyes of the lords and ancient gods._

_That day, he had ushered in a new chapter of fire and blood. An endless war that was now about to bring down everything he loved._

_"I hope you understand the consequences of your actions. The northern government will not hesitate to dispense justice ..._

_"Tell the governor of the north that he will have to kill me too."_

_It was a promise, and there was no question that it was kept._

**_Royal Road._ **

**_11/25/2019_ **

His mind was traveling for hours, He was lost in the darkness of an eternal and frozen road, darkness and anguish, fear and pain. He hadn't had those feelings in a long time. Even with his lifestyle, with his enemies and the amount of blood he had taken with revenge.

He hadn't been scared until tonight, when he looked around and his eyes couldn't connect with his new wife's.

Did the people who decided this for her fate have any idea what they were condemning her to?

What were they condemning him to?

His life became a cold and ruthless world after everything he had had to go through, and even death became a new friend by his side.

A faithful companion.

He looked to the right and saw his new partner asleep in the white silk of her wedding dress.

The makeup was fading with the hours, and the pink marks on her neck left more noticeable vestiges.

He was hard and cold as steel. Some called him ruthless. He wondered if they condemned her to be with him thinking that he was going to kill her. He never killed for pleasure. However, he was pleased that the world saw him as a man without a soul and a heart.

Sometimes he felt that way himself.

But there was still a bit of life in his body. There were still traces of his old soul although he tried to bury with the past.

He had died, and yet he could still make money, breathe, and kill.

That was what he was having lately.

He check the time on his watch.

_2:10 am_

He knew it had been a bad idea to drive to White Hall. He had to fly an hour and a half to get there from Winterfell. The drive was late and slow thanks to the snowfall.

He sighed and entered new coordinates on his GPS. He knew those roads quite well. There was a town down the road where there was an inn, owned by a man named Hot Pie. He had stayed a couple of times, so for now it was the best option.

Jon quickly called Ed and told him that they would be staying at Hot Pie's inn for the rest of the night.

He looked at Daenerys again and noticed that she was still asleep, so he concentrated on the way.

Half an hour later they found the entrance to the town. A place with few inhabitants because it was too far from Wintertown.

"Where are we?"

Jon was surprised he hadn't heard Daenerys move in her seat. He realized that tonight he had been too lost in thought.

Distracted.

"We'll spend the night at an inn" Jon said "We won't make it to White Hall tonight with all this snow on the road."

Daenerys didn't say anything. She caressed her neck carefully, barely aware of the pain that was growing with the hours.

She watched as her new husband sighed, and in an unexpected turn, stopped the car in front of a small 24-hour store.

"Don't get out of the car," Jon said flatly.

Daenerys preferred not to pay attention to him, after all, the dress she was wearing was too big for her taste. On the other hand, she preferred to look through the mirrors. The line of cars was still behind, now several men had entered the store with her husband.

A few minutes later, Jon returned to the car with a bag of various items and placed it on her lap before heading back on the road.

Daenerys checked the bag, rather doubtful and uncomfortable. He hadn't said anything else, so she assumed these items were for her.

"Take one of the pills from the blue bottle. Those are painkillers."

He spoke as soon as she reviewed the first article. Sure enough, there was a bottle of blue pills and a bottle of water among the things.

"There is also soap, toothbrushes, toothpaste and some clothes. You can take a shower at the inn."

"My things… everything is in Winterfell."

"You don't need any of that. You'll buy new things. I suppose you'll need a new cell phone too."

"I don't want a new cell phone. I have important things on my old cell phone. I need them. There are also important things in my luggage and everything is in Winterfell."

"Ed will take care of it" Jon said "If you think all that is so important"

Daenerys didn't say anything.

She had very valuable things in her cell phone and her luggage. Family photographs, clothing, and beautiful jewelry that she inherited from her mother.

There were also important documents to take the place in parliament for Dragonstone.

They were silent the rest of the way to the inn. It was a humble but neat and heated little building.

A man and a woman greeted them at the reception, both gracious in character but not surprised to see them.

Daenerys assumed they had been notified of the arrival tonight.

\- Darling, she's gorgeous! - Said the woman out loud - It is a pity that we could not see the ceremony on television.

\- Yes, it was a shame - Daenerys said with a half smile.

Jon had retired with the man who seemed to own the inn to sort out some details, leaving Daenerys alone with the woman.

\- It is an honor to host you tonight, Your Highness. It was a surprise to everyone that Lord Jon married again. But when I saw your photo on the news, I didn't hesitate why he decided to marry you.

Daenerys frowned as the woman's words echoed endlessly in her mind.

Jon returned seconds later with the key to his room.

\- The fireplaces are lit and there are towels in the bathroom - Said the woman.

Daenerys nodded and thanked her as Jon led her up the stairs to the second floor of the huge house.

The room was a nice enough size, with checkered sheets, a fireplace, a bathroom, and lamps on the tables by the bed.

Daenerys looked at Jon. There was only one room and one bed.

\- Take the bed. I will sleep on the floor.

"As you wish, Your Highness," Daenerys replied.

Jon watched his wife disappear through the bathroom door and sighed heavily. He pulled the gun from his back, placed it on one of the tables by the bed, and removed two buttons from his tight shirt.

He heard the bathroom door and heard Daenerys return to the bedroom.

 _She's fast_ , Jon thought.

However, she was still wrapped in the white silk when he turned his gaze to her.

She walked over to him and held her hair on her shoulder as she showed him the zipper of the dress.

\- Could you…

Her voice was a whisper, and Jon couldn't help but feel upset every time he heard her shyness. She could be a consuming fire at the same time that she was a summer breeze.

Jon was eager to find out which side of her appealed to him the most.

He slid his hand along her back as he exposed her soft skin.

Daenerys flinched and bit her lower lip, feeling his fingers lightly caress her skin.

"Thank you" Daenerys whispered.

She was holding the dress with her arms at her cleavage to keep it from slipping off her body. She hated herself for feeling so small next to him, even when she had told him she wasn't afraid of him, she couldn't help feeling vulnerable when he was looking at her like a little prey.

His little prey.

Now that the makeup was gone, Jon could clearly see the purple spots on Daenerys's skin and wished he had killed Ramsay the moment he saw him put his hands on her.

His sight traveled to her lips. Soft and velvety. Her whole face was beautiful and perfect. However, he couldn't help but notice a small spot on her cheek.

Jon's posture changed immediately.

"Who did this to you?"

Daenerys frowned and brought her hand up to her cheekbone, feeling a slight sting on her skin.

"Answer in words, Daenerys"

"My brother" She answered flatly "It doesn't matter anymore, Jon."

"I should kill him for this"

Daenerys snorted with a smile.

"Now are you going to kill all the men who come near me?"

"Do you understand what he did?"

"Maybe… I needed to see reason."

She wondered what the fuck she was doing or saying. She hated Viserys more than anyone else in the world, but that didn't mean she must be on the side of the man who had taken everything from her family.

"Are you aware of what you are saying, Daenerys?" Jon asked annoyed "Damn, he dared to hit you in the face to agree to the marriage. I'm not stupid !."

"This has nothing to do with you! Whatever, it's between me and my brother!"

"So I have to accept that you don't know how to recognize someone who wants to hurt you?" Jon asked annoyed "Are you that innocent, Daenerys Targaryen?"

He was right.

But she would never agree with him.

She wasn't used to having to look twice at people. No one had ever wanted to physically hurt her or cheat on her.

"What did Jaime Lannister say to you while you were in the garden?"

Daenerys frowned, ignored the question, and started to head back to the bathroom.

But Jon stopped her by taking her arm, pulling her close to his body.

"I asked you a question, Daenerys"

She hated him. His scent, the way he was so intoxicating when he's around her. She hated the way her body unconsciously reacts every time he touches her. She hated herself and he hated him, because even though she wanted to ignite his character, she couldn't help but feel vulnerable when he was so close.

Daenerys released her arm and walked away from Jon.

"Don't touch me again, Jon Stark"

Within seconds, Jon had her pinned against the bathroom door. Their bodies separated by centimeters. One of Jon's hands resting on the door and the other holding Daenerys's face inches from his.

"There are things you have to understand, Daenerys. You are mine now and no one can touch you."

"I am not an object."

Jon smirked.

She hated that smile.

"Of course not. Tell that to the men who will try to kill you now, little sheep. You'll be lost without me"

Jon's gaze dropped a few inches to the dress that had slid down a bit and he smirked again before releasing Daenerys.

She closed the door as soon as she was on the other side and slid to the floor with heavy breathing, feeling the pain in her chest burning fiercely.

_You'll be lost without me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you have enjoyed the new Chapter of Chaos. We are increasingly getting to know Jon's past and understand his personality and behaviors. If you have a question, you can leave it in the comments or find me on Instagram as @stormi180 🔥❣️ Merry Christmas ✨
> 
> Sorry for some grammar error. I'm fixing them❣️


	13. White Hall

**_Narrow sea_ **

**_11/25/2009_ **

_The hours passed in silent seconds, immersed in the darkness and the storms of thoughts around her. Her mother hadn't said anything since the plane took off. Part of her wanted to think she was heading off to another fun family vacation. Although there are no words from her, she is crying._

_Her mother had not stopped crying, hidden between the luxurious leather seats, she had taken refuge in loneliness and agony. She knew something was wrong, but at the same time she was so afraid to ask that she preferred to remain silent, watching the darkness of the sky through the plane window._

_She slipped between her dreams and reality for hours, holding herself as she listened to her mother's moans in the back of the plane._

_She had finally reached sleep when she felt her mother's arms wrap her in a tender embrace, sobbing against her hair and planting tender kisses along her forehead._

_"Everything will be fine Dany" Rhaella whispered "We will be fine if we are together."_

_There were many questions swimming in her mind, but she just fell silent and comforted her dear mother._

_"Now it's just you and me, Dany. We will live alone from now on. We will have a new house and you will go to school. You will be able to make new friends there."_

_"What about Vis and Rhae?" Daenerys asked in a whisper._

_For some reason, she knew that her brothers would not be with her from now on. It was like an ever-growing hunch, but I couldn't find a reasonable explanation for the events of the last 24 hours._

_"Your brothers have to stay home for now, Dany. Vis must go to school and... Rhaegar..."_

_Her mother was silent, unable to find a convincing enough lie._

_She just cried._

_Daenerys knew that she would never see Rhaegar again. Words were unnecessary when she could feel her mother's broken heart so close to her._

_Rhaegar was gone forever._

**_White Hall_ **

**_11/25/2019_ **

She remembered how that night she had watched the darkness vanish as the morning light approached.

In the distance she could see new lights and new lands. a city like she had never seen before and for a long time she felt reassured to call that city her home. However, in everyone's eyes she was always a foreigner and she always felt that way despite the warmth of her memories in Essos.

This time it was completely different when her eyes wandered over the lands that her new husband governs. It was too large a territory for a single ruler, it could even be said that it was as extensive as White Harbor. Beautiful cities, modern and classic buildings and family homes. It was quite similar to any other place in the north, but there was something different about the people who lived there.

Many saluted in the direction of the car even though the windows were dark. It was as if a strange warmth emanated from everything around her. An indescribable sensation that she had never felt before in her heart.

Jon took his eyes off the road and looked at his wife. Her gaze was lost between the people and everything around her. It was close to winter festivals in the city, so many of the streets were adorned with decorative lights and wolf flags. He guessed they will add the dragon flags soon.

After all, the lord was now a prince of House Targaryen.

"The city is beautiful," Daenerys said in a low voice.

She had realized that he was watching her. In fact, it's what Jon did all the time. Observe and decipher, it was as if he was trying to predict her behavior. Daenerys chose to ignore his scrutiny. Her anguish began when she remembered how different in scenery Dragonstone is compared to this city. She would have to start taking part in the affairs of the island if she wanted to recover her family's businesses and solve the social status of the place.

The castle was on the outskirts of the city as usual, hidden in a small forest, but it stood imposingly on a small hill frosted by snow.

White Hall was imposing, with pale stone walls and modern southern architecture. If it weren't for the snow, you might think this was some castle on the Reach. However, there was the air of mystery. Even in the distance and as he approached, it was as if hundreds of secrets could escape the atmosphere.

The property was surrounded by high stone walls, with numerous security systems and cameras in a closed circuit.

On the other side of the walls were beautiful gardens, a lagoon, and beautiful fountains that ran the length of the grounds.

The line of cars stopped right in front of the massive castle gates, forming a semicircle around a fountain that adorned the center of the road.

There were a number of steps to reach the castle gates, and on these stairs were the servants waiting for the arrival of their lord. Daenerys had read about this kind of courtesy in her history books while studying in "Princess School" but seeing this kind of respect in person was different.

Her husband must have been a strict or a very good master to be respected in that way.

The men who were in the other cars began to take different positions. Daenerys realized that these men performed strategies every time they stopped somewhere.

Four of them followed her husband around while the others strategically positioned themselves on either side of the cars.

Jon opened the car door even though she wasn't expecting him. she had been more focused on what was happening around her than on the fact that it was time to face the new reality, get out of the car and be the new Lady of White Hall.

He didn't take her hand, and she didn't expect him to. However, she would have felt better if he had shown a little empathy. Daenerys hadn't exactly looked like a princess now, dressed in a sweater, jeans, and shoes that they'd bought from the 24-hour store.

She decided to follow her husband up the steps, as the service staff greeted them with a courtesy. They all wore gray and white uniforms with their names perfectly placed.

Everything was neat clean and dark. It was as if every inch of the place told you exactly who Jon Stark is.

The place was a reflection of himself, and Daenerys found it interesting to find out where she fit in in all of this. Where there was room for the flawed and rebellious new wife when everything seemed to be completely under control.

A man and a woman were wearing different uniforms than the rest and were waiting by the door. They both made their courtesies, but Jon ended up greeting the man with a brotherly hug.

"It's good to see you home," said the man.

Jon just nodded before addressing his entire staff.

"Let me introduce you to Princess Daenerys of the House of Targaryen. I hope everyone has been informed of my recent nuptials and of the protocol changes."

Jon's gaze went to Daenerys.

"This is Gilly, she's the housekeeper. She'll help you adjust."

Daenerys just smiled.

Jon took it upon himself to put the staff back to work and then disappeared through the doors with the other man and Edd.

"You don't have to worry about anything, Your Highness" Gilly said "There is a lot to do now that you are here. I thought it would be good to start with a tour, show you your grounds and so if you want to change something I will be taking your notes."

Daenerys nodded and followed Gilly into the fortress.

The interior of the castle had a rather gothic contrast. The walls were light marble with huge paintings that stood in the dim light with precious details in plaster and silver.

The whole place was a complete artistic creation.

Huge staircases stretched from side to side and divided the fortress into two sections, while crystal chandeliers adorned the ceiling.

The tour began with the first corridors. Ballrooms, tea rooms and art rooms. There were many masterpieces and Daenerys was surprised that Jon was so fond of art.

They continued with the serving area and the kitchens, where she was introduced to the cooks.

\- There is a phone in your room, Your Highness. If you want something you just have to call. As for any change in the menu, it is recommended that they be at least four hours before dinner time.

Daenerys just listened silently. It did not seem necessary to change things that were apparently in complete order.

They continued with the area of residence. Guest rooms, offices, coffee rooms, studios and libraries.

Daenerys realized that White Hall was at least twice the size of Dragonstone, and that already seemed like a pretty impressive structure. But this fortress was different from their ancestral home. There were no old or medieval objects. All the decoration was completely elegant and refined.

"This is the jewelry room," Gilly said.

For this room, she had to enter a code and pass a biometric scanner to gain entry.

As the name implies, the room was filled with tempered glass displays that held diamond necklaces, bracelets and rings.

Everything was female jewelry except for some watches and rings.

Daenerys walked among the displays, taking a careful look at each piece. Pure diamonds in necklaces too exaggerated for any woman. There was certainly a great fortune in that room.

"I would like to keep some things here" Daenerys said "Jewels that I inherited from my mother"

"Oh! Of course, Your Highness" Gilly replied taking notes "We have a lot of space available. We installed new panels a few months ago."

Daenerys nodded and crossed her arms looking through the objects.

"I see your highness is very interested in jewels" Daenerys said "Was this all bought or inherited?"

"Most of the things were bought at auctions, Your Highness."

Gilly walked over to one of the displays and entered a code to deactivate a safe.

"These were inherited from Lady Lyanna Stark. Lord Stark's sister left him all her belongings."

Daenerys frowned and leaned closer.

These jewelry were not the most expensive or ostentatious in the entire collection. They were dainty pearl and diamond necklaces. Headgear, bracelets and rings made of light blue and white gemstones.

Daenerys found these to be the most beautiful jewels in the entire collection.

At least until a gold and ruby ring caught her eye.

She knew that ring.

They heard the sound of the door again. Two men entered with a safe and stored the jewelry that they had used symbolically at their wedding.

The silver dragon and wolf crowns.

"Aren't they lovely, Your Highness?" Gilly asked "A wedding gift from Lord Stark"

Daenerys stared at the crowns for a few seconds before returning her gaze to the ruby ring.

"Did you say that all this is inherited from Lord Stark's sister?"

Gilly nodded and approached her with a frown.

"I want to open this display."

"Your Highness, I think it is best to consult with the prince first. These jewels are very important ...

"I want to open this display, Gilly. I don't have to ask to see my husband's jewelry."

Gilly sighed and nodded. It took several minutes but finally the protection and isolation system of the box was deactivated. These things were certainly too important to Jon.

Daenerys took the ring and carefully studied the engraving inside.

_R. Targaryen._

_Rhaegar Targaryen._

She sighed and put the ring in one of her pockets.

"Your Highness, I do not think the prince would like you to take one of Lady Lyanna's jewels without consulting first."

"This ring is the ring of the prince of Dragonstone. Rhaegar's belongings were granted to me when my mother passed away. From now on it will be among the jewels of my family."

Gilly nodded doubtfully.

"Gilly you don't have to be afraid of Jon. Things will be different now. He doesn't scare me."

"It's not fear, Your Highness. Prince Jon appreciates Lady Lyanna's items. I'm afraid chaos could break out when he finds out."

Daenerys snorted with a smile.

"You don't have to worry about him. I'll take care of the chaos."

They left the room and finally headed for Daenerys's bedroom.

She wouldn't be occupying the main room. Instead, she had been granted the lady's bedroom, right next to the main room and with an access door to it.

However, Gilly made it clear that the door was locked at all times for her comfort.

"All your things are in order, Your Highness. The clothes are in the closets, the papers are on the dresser and the safes are prepared for the jewels. The prince's room is the front one and at the end of the hall is his work study."

Daenerys frowned.

" Jon doesn't occupy the main room?"

"The main room is locked up, Your Highness.

"Why?"

Gilly sighed.

"I'm afraid you will have to discuss such matters with the prince. Any other type of change is authorized, except for that chamber.

Daenerys sighed. She was happy with her bedroom. It was spacious, elegant, and comfortable. However, her curiosity was too great not to dwell on the secrets of the other room.

"I think everything is in excellent condition" Daenerys said "I am not going to change a job that you have been doing wonderfully, Gilly. And I trust it will continue that way, as I intend to focus more on my family's business and the politics"

"Your Highness, I think you should discuss it with your husband. It is a tradition in the north for the lady of the house to take care of the home."

"I'm sure the prince is aware of my interests."

Gilly sighed and nodded.

"Do you want something specific for dinner today?"

Daenerys denied.

"I trust you, Gilly. I'll take care of talking to Jon."

The young woman nodded and left the bedroom

Daenerys sighed deeply as her eyes roamed around the bedroom. As much elegance as everything else. She walked to her balcony doors and found she had a beautiful view of the gardens and the pond. The moon had already appeared, illuminating the night sky dimly with its glow. She thanked the gods that it wasn't snowing that night when everything else outside was frozen and submerged in white frost.

In his sight she can't help but walk towards the balcony of the continuous room. Much bigger and wider. But completely desolate. the rooms at the other end also had the same view towards the lagoon, and she could only observe the glow of the light on the last balcony.

She left the room behind and went to her husband's study. If what Gilly told her was true, then she had several points to clarify with her new husband.

She knocked on the door but had no response. However, she knew he was on the other side, so she just walked in. She came across huge bookcases, fine, elegant furniture, and a desk stacked with papers with a computer running on some random account report

" I didn't hear you arrive."

She certainly didn't hear him either. Her husband appeared from another adjoining room with a book in his hands.

"I hope you have found everything to your complete satisfaction."

Daenerys said nothing as Jon walked to the other side of the desk.

"Indeed, Your Highness. Everything is perfect as it is now. It is a relief as I can focus on really important matters."

Jon raised one of his eyebrows but said nothing.

"I didn't come here to make sure you have your favorite meal every Friday afternoon, Jon Stark."

"Saturdays actually," Jon replied, "And I didn't expect you want to take care of that. That's why I have Gilly, and so do you. Feel free to ask her for whatever you need."

"All I need now is to get back to Dragonstone."

Jon looked up from the papers he was looking at and turned his attention completely to Daenerys.

"Dragonstone is falling apart. Social conditions are deplorable. I need to take control of things."

Jon frowned.

"I can take care of Dragonstone."

"No," Daenerys said flatly.

"Dragonstone is my responsibility as much as it is yours now, Daenerys. I will take care of everything and you just ... focus on more important things. I will send some reports to Gilly and she will tell you what to do"

"You can't do anything for Dragonstone without my permission. I'm not going to let you ruin my home any more than you've already done. Do you think I didn't know about your stupid revenge? This is all your fault. I'm not going to do what you want. "

"How exactly do you think you're going to run a bankrupt company?" Asked Jon "I'm trying to help you, Daenerys."

"I'm not stupid, Jon!" Daenerys said aloud "I know perfectly well that your father wants the political power of my position in parliament! Even if I wanted to occupy that position I would never let you have control over my decisions! You should kill me first! "

Daenerys stormed out of the room, and she could even hear Jon yelling her name but she ignored him.

however, he caught up with her in the hallway and took her arm.

"What do you think you are doing, Daenerys?" Jon asked out loud "From the moment you set foot in this country the northern half wanted you dead and I'm sure they still do."

"Then should I be grateful? Should I be grateful that I was tied to the one person responsible for all the misfortune in my family?"

Jon snorted with a smile.

"Do you forget who was responsible for your family's misfortunes? Your brother murdered my aunt! You have no idea how this world works!"

"My brother was not a murderer!" Daenerys yelled.

Jon laughed out loud.

"Your brother murdered my aunt in front of my eyes, Daenerys! He shot her in front of me when I was just a child and he had no mercy! Do you think those men will have mercy on you?"

Daenerys released her arm from Jon's grip and headed for her bedroom.

"I'm getting out of this place."

"You're going to get killed. Daenerys!"

"I know how to take care of myself

"Why is it so hard for you to understand that the whole damn north wanted you dead, Daenerys !?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to see him.

"Even you?"

The question seemed to completely mystify him. He had never had that idea personally towards her. But sometime, Jon wished that all Targaryens would disappear from the face of the earth.

"You don't have to answer."

She locked herself in her room for the rest of the night, shrouded in darkness, her gaze glued to the door to the next room.

That was her first night at White Hall, and only the pain in her chest was her company. He was so close to her. Just a few steps were enough. Yet tonight she held onto the pain, wishing he too could feel it as deeply as she.

He felt it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay. I caught the virus and everything has been a mess lately. Happy New Year! ❣️ Follow me on Instagram @Stormi180 for previews and news.


	14. Heart

_**White Hall** _

_**11/30/2009** _

_She could feel the cold seep through her skin, sinking into her bones and freezing her blood little by little._

_Snow piled up around her. Frosty white, ash and blood mingled with misery and agony in every corner. She could smell death around her, and everything turned into a sad, gray movie as the bells rang in her mind._

_It was as if something inside her called out to her. Playing a game of seduction with the power and glory of the world. She completely disconnected from herself and plunged into the comforting security of the dark._

_Alone and without a soul. Heartless and lifeless. Finally, she had everything she ever wanted._

_She had everything in her hands._

_Power_

_Glory_

_Love_

_Everything accumulated in her chest like a mountain of emotions. She had never felt so dead and alive at the same time._

_She had it all for just a few seconds, and that was enough to make her feel at peace. She had finally won all the battles. She had been struggling to survive ever since she came to this world and for the first time she had everything she ever wanted._

_Right now, just a second before losing it all._

_She felt the air escaping from her lungs and blood began to pour out of every inch of her body._

_She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes._

_Her body slumped and he took her in his arms, holding her close as the cold seeped through her blood and overflowed from her mouth.  
_

_She tried to fight death. Her body trembled and shook as he just held her and cried._

_He cried._

_As she slowly faded away, drowning in her own blood with a knife and betrayal in her heart._

_She didn't stop fighting for air even as it turned to darkness and the pain lifted from her nightmares and into reality.  
_  
Daenerys jumped out of bed, her body reeling as she struggled to regain her lost air.

She was fighting, but it was as if the nightmare was on the plane of reality, and the blood had traveled to her lungs and was fighting to render her body lifeless.

She managed to reach the door of her bedroom seconds before collapsing in the hallway coughing loudly, at the same time she found her husband leaving his own room, dismayed and wrapped in a kind of chaotic despair.

It was as if Jon already knew something was wrong.

He caught up with Daenerys just before she slammed her body into the ground.

It was like a torrent of kaleidoscopic moments. In a second, she was in the snow in his arms. In a second, it was a nightmare. In another second, it was reality.

_Daenerys  
_  
He whispered her name trying to regain his sanity from his vision.

She coughed and blood splattered from her mouth.

"Fuck!"

Jon cursed and took her in his arms to his room.

He quickly called the extension to Gilly and Sam.

"Tell Sam to fucking come here now!" Jon yelled through the phone when he heard Gilly's sleepy voice.

Minutes later, Sam was focused on taking Daenerys's vitals as Jon sat impatiently. His gaze was fixed on the ground, going through the images of a few moments ago in his mind.

He was having the same nightmare. Between a frozen and ruined city. He killed her. He pierced her heart with a knife, hugged her body and cried as she faded and turned to ashes in his arms.

He had jumped out of bed when he finally opened his eyes to find tears on his cheeks. He was actually crying as she drowned in her own blood in the hall.

His gaze moved to his hands that were covered in blood and he just watched silently feeling endless emotions in his body.

He clenched his hands into fists and stood up.

"What happened to her, Sam? I can't keep waiting."

Sam sighed and removed his stethoscope from Daenerys's chest.  
  
"Her vital signs are out of control. I can't say exactly what this type of seizure is without a full exam."

Jon nodded.

"Tomorrow I'll be in my office at the hospital. I have the equipment to perform all the tests. For now, she just needs to rest and take two of these pills in the morning."

Sam placed the pills on Jon's nightstand and gathered up his medical supplies.

"Jon ... This ... It's not good" Sam said before disappearing through the door.

Jon just nodded. He was too lost in his thoughts. He looked at his hands again and walked to his bathroom. His curls were stuck to his forehead and his cheeks were flushed.

It was snowing outside and yet he hadn't stopped sweating since he woke up from one nightmare and plunged into another. He proceeded to wash the blood from his hands, horrified as if it were the first time he had seen the scarlet liquid in his life.

There was so much frustration inside him.

His mind was a mess.

He was a mess.

He looked at himself in the mirror again and noticed red spots on his cotton T-shirt. He quickly took it off and stacked it in a corner.

He grabbed a towel and tossed it over his shoulder before diving into his massive closet in search of a new shirt. He couldn't be paying less attention to his surroundings. He just took the first shirt he saw and went back to the bedroom.

She was asleep in his bed, wrapped in pearl silk pajamas that fitted her curves perfectly.

Jon maneuvered to wipe the blood off his wife's face and hands and then dressed her in his shirt. She was exhausted, and she was so light that it didn't take more than a few minutes.

He sat next to her all night, watching her breathing slow and calm, lost between sighs. He knew perfectly well what the pain was. All this, all the disaster that was now in his life was because of her. He hadn't slept a night since he had seen her in Winterfell's yard in front of the weirwood tree.

She was like an apparition, pulled completely out of dreams and nightmares. He had tried to ignore all the dreams and all the visions. However, it was the first time that one of his nightmares jumped into the real world completely in front of his eyes.

And for the second time in a long time he felt fear.

When Daenerys woke up in the morning, she found herself wrapped in silk sheets with an all too familiar and comforting scent. She opened her eyes and took in everything around her. Everything was completely a reflection of Jon himself. Elegance and sophistication. She understood that he liked this kind of thing.

She turned her body between the sheets and looked at the objects on one of the nightstands. There were two blue pills, a crystal lamp, and a photograph resting on the wood.

The photograph of a red-haired woman.

Daenerys sat up and took it, watching the woman closely.

She was tall, slim, with red hair and blue eyes.

She was smiling.

Daenerys heard the sound of a door on the other side of the room. She crumpled up the photo and hid it in her fist as she sat down between the feather pillows again.

Her husband appeared, dressed in a perfectly tailored black suit and gray shirt.

He always looked like this.

Perfect.

Relentless.

Powerful.

"Do you feel better? "

Daenerys tried to respond when she finally noticed the pain in her throat. She put her hands around her neck and Jon understood that she needed some water. She took a few sips as he watched her with a frown. Then Jon reached for the blue pills and placed them in Daenerys's hand.

"Sam said you should take them."

Daenerys nodded and proceeded to take the pills. Jon sat next to her on the bed and watched her silently.

"Has this happened to you before?"

Daenerys shook her head.

Jon frowned. He hated when she made gestures. He couldn't figure out whether she was lying or telling the truth.

"We'll go to Sam's office at the hospital. He'll run some tests and we can find out what's wrong."

"I thought Sam worked for you."

"He does, but Sam is one of the best doctors in the North. I wouldn't want to hoard his knowledge when other people need medical attention too."

Daenerys nodded and proceeded to get out of bed. She removed the sheets and barely realized that she was dressed in a man's shirt with the scent of her husband. She tried to stand up, but her muscles failed seconds before Jon helped her walk again.

Her heart ached from having him so close, at the same time it was as if he was unreachable. She could see every single wall around him and for a second wish that the whole mess was non-existent.

She couldn't help being vulnerable around him. Their gazes were connected and she was able to observe closely the secrets and darkness that he kept in his soul.

_He needs your strength and you need his._

Daenerys looked down, she hated feeling so vulnerable for him, but Jon raised his face delicately, he was completely heartbroken.

"Everything will be fine. Sam is going to find out what's wrong with you."

She just nodded and bit her lower lip.

"Can You walk?"

She nodded again and he watched her disappear through the door and was completely out of sight.

Daenerys entered her room and closed the door behind her, hugging herself as her uncontrolled breathing enveloped her in distress.

She put her hands to her chest and sighed trying to calm her nerves and keep the tears from coming out of her eyes.

Seconds later she heard someone knock on the door again and she thanked the gods that it was Gilly.

"Your Highness, breakfast is served in the main dining room. You can take a bath and eat something before heading to the doctor's office."

"Thanks Gilly" Daenerys said out loud "I ... I'll be down in a few minutes."

She heard the sound of high heels drifting down the hall and released the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

She quickly undressed and went into her bathroom for a shower. She felt every muscle in her body relax as the hot water came into contact with her skin and she sighed.

Her gaze went to the shirt she had left on the sink.

Her memory from the night before was too distorted. She could only remember the nightmare and the feeling of pain in her chest.

But she had spent the night in Jon's room. She woke up between his sheets and wearing his clothes.

He had done all that for her.

Fortunately that morning it was not snowing, Unlike the night before when the frost fell on the beauty of the world. She decided to wear dark pants, a cotton blouse, and a brown coat. She braided her hair and put on brown leather gloves.

Just as she was about to leave the room, she noticed a crumpled piece of paper on the floor. It was the photograph of the red-haired woman. She quickly reached down and put it in her bag before leaving.

The last few days with Jon had been pretty quiet since their argument. Fortunately, they hadn't had another altercation like that since they hadn't spoken at all. They had been avoiding each other focused on bigger business and political issues.

However, the silence they now shared in the car felt completely different from the others.

Daenerys scanned the streets again. She hadn't had a chance to explore the city since her arrival. Jon would have to fix Daenerys's personal security staff very soon. She was not a slave or a prisoner. She must have had the opportunity to wander the city with the proper care of a princess.

He knew this was the safest place in the world for both of them. However, the threat from Tywin Lannister was not something he was going to take lightly.

"They are decorating with dragon flags!" Daenerys said aloud.

Jon chuckled.

He never laughed that way.

"I thought the winter festival is only held in WinterTown."

"The people who live here maintain their own traditions. Most come from beyond the wall looking for better opportunities. Many families of my employees live here now."

"That ... That's incredible, Jon - Daenerys said with a smile - You do a lot for these people and you can see that they really adore you."

"Sometimes I think it is not enough. These lands give me more resources than I need, but it is difficult to take care of the company, social work and politics at the same time."

Daenerys didn't say anything. They remained silent until they reached the hospital. Sam received them in his office and began to perform various tests.

Jon stayed with her the entire time, and that gave Daenerys peace of mind. She knew that at some point she would have to consult a doctor about the pain in her chest.

She had to stop thinking about fantasies and curses.

After several hours they finally had the test result, and but there was no way to predict the result just by looking at Sam's face.

"Your hematology results are a bit below normal levels, this is because we found a cardiac deficiency. The good thing is that it can be corrected with a" simple surgery "in terms of heart surgeries."

Daenerys said nothing for several seconds while their gaze was on her.

It was real? Everything she thought was due to a fantastic tale and a non-existent connection in her arranged marriage was due to a deficiency in her heart.

"We need to do other tests and exams before surgery, but the most appropriate thing to do is to schedule it after the winter festival. I need you to follow a specific diet first."

She was silent, and everything around her became so distant as she listened to her heartbeat in her ears. The air escaped from her lungs and she shot out of the office, her heart racing and dismayed. It was as if the walls closed around her.

She heard Jon's voice in the distance and stopped when her feet were suddenly planted.

She was looking down as she listened to Jon's voice and the footsteps of the people around her.

He caught up with her in one of the corridors and only drew her to his body. She broke seconds later in his arms and cried with her face hidden in his chest.

Jon just let her vent. He knew she was scared. He was too.

Fear.

A sensation that was long unknown to him and that he now experienced every second and in every situation involving his new wife.

He could hire an army of mercenaries to protect her from his enemies, but there was nothing he could do but trust Sam now to correct her illness.

"Everything will be fine, Daenerys," Jon whispered.

He stroked Daenerys's hair and held her until she stopped shuddering in his arms. She peeled off his chest and Jon pulled a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Sam is a cardiology specialist. I wouldn't trust anyone else for this."

Daenerys nodded as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"We must finish the details for the surgery.

"Could you do it without me?" Daenerys asked "I ... I just want to go home."

Jon nodded with a half smile.

" Wait for me here."

Jon disappeared down the hallways again and Daenerys sighed bringing her hand up to her chest. She heard the ringing of her phone and frowned as she saw Viserys's name glow on the screen.

"What do you want, Vis?"

"Listen to me what you are going to do ...

It was not Viserys's voice, but a woman's.

\- You are going to cross the hall to the left and you will find some emergency stairs. Leave the hospital without anyone seeing you and walk to the cafe across the street. I will meet you there.

"Who are you and what did you do with my brother?"

The woman just ended the call.


	15. Little Princess

**_White hall_**  
 ** _11/30/2019_**  
  
Daenerys's eyes darted around the room. Just as the woman on the phone had indicated, there was a hallway to her left with signs of emergency exits.  
  
She checked the time on her phone and then walked over to one of the windows. The coffee shop was not too far from the hospital.  
  
However, there was still a problem that she had to fix before trying anything.  
  
A problem that had a formal suit, dark glasses and a Glock 40 at the waist of his pants.  
  
Jon was never really going to leave her alone.  
  
Daenerys sighed and approached the young man with a half smile on her face.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
The young man seemed surprised by the question.  
  
Daenerys analyzed him for a few seconds. The young man was not very tall and thin in complexion. He was certainly not the typical stereotype compared to his co-workers.  
  
"Pypar" answered the young man "But everyone calls me Pyp."  
  
Daenerys nodded and checked the time on her phone again.  
  
"Could you go to the cafeteria and get me something to drink? I'm not feeling well and Jon is taking too long."  
  
"Your Highness, I cannot abandon my position. I can't leave you alone" answered the young man, doubtful of himself.  
  
It won't take long, "said Daenerys," I'd go myself, but Jon asked me to wait here for him. The cafeteria is just a few meters from here. I really don't understand the difficulty of following such a simple command. I am your boss's wife and I want you to do that for me.  
  
Daenerys knew that she had put him in a difficult situation. Follow orders from the prince or princess. A hierarchical order that was quite blurred considering that Jon had indicated that Daenerys was priority when they were in public places.  
  
The young man sighed and looked around her.  
  
"Ok, I will do it. It won't take long, Your Highness. But you must stay right here."  
  
Daenerys nodded with a half smile. She stared at the young man as he disappeared down the hallways and seconds later she started walking in the opposite direction down the hallway to the left.  
  
She found the emergency exit and on the other side a number of stairs that surrounded each floor of the hospital. She went down as fast as she could. Fortunately, Sam's office was on the second floor, so it didn't take her long to find the back exit, and then she had to run to get to the coffee shop across the street.  
  
Daenerys sighed, feeling her heartbeat runaway from her as the air struggled to return to her lungs.  
  
The coffee shop was packed with people. Men, women, children and families who ate their breakfast quietly.  
  
She looked around her, searching for any clue or indication from the mysterious woman. The only thing she felt was a cold metal that stuck to her back and a voice that whispered in her ear.  
  
"Now you are going to walk calmly to one of the tables at the back. Without making a sound. We don't want everyone to know that the princess is here."  
  
Daenerys's breathing stopped for a few seconds as she did as the woman indicated. Her steps were slow as she kept her head down, trying to blend in with the people.  
  
When she took a seat, she could finally see her face that accompanied her mysterious voice. She was a woman with pale skin, dark hair, and eyes of the same color. The woman sat across from Daenerys and she hid the gun under what appeared to be a cold hat.  
  
Daenerys felt her phone in her pocket and the woman smiled wryly.  
  
"We don't have much time. Knowing that husband of yours, he's probably already looking for you all over the fucking hospital."  
  
Daenerys didn't say anything.  
  
The woman moved her other hand into her pocket, pulled out a USB stick, and slid it across the table to Daenerys.  
  
"Ramsay has a task for you" Said the woman "On your husband's computer you will find a file with the name" CB / 10/20 ". You are going to save it in this USB and I will contact you again to give it to me"  
  
Daenerys frowned.  
  
"Why the fuck would I do something for Ramsay Bolton?"  
  
The woman smiled, took out Viserys's phone and placed it on the table.  
  
"Your brother turned out to be more useless than I thought, but at least he did something right with you."  
  
"Where's Viserys?!" Daenerys asked aloud "What did you do to him?!"  
  
"Be careful with the tone you use, Your Highness" Said the woman "Your brother will be fine as long as you do everything I tell you."  
  
Daenerys felt rage build up in her chest and tears of helplessness struggling from her eyes.  
  
"I want to talk to him."  
  
The woman laughed.  
  
"You don't give the orders here. You seem to be a smart woman. Intelligence is dangerous in people like you and me, my dear. No matter how much your little head tells you that you can fight this. Nobody can. Not even your dear husband with all his power and his money could escape the consequences of his actions. Act well and Ramsay will make sure you have a better fate than the last woman Jon Stark married."  
  
Daenerys felt her phone back in her pocket and looked through the window at the hospital. Jon's bodyguards had just left the building in chaotic desperation. Her hands shook as she searched for the crumpled paper. Her gaze was divided between the men outside and the woman in front of her.  
  
"She," said Daenerys pointing to the photograph of the red-haired woman "Is she Jon Stark's wife?"  
  
The woman held up the photograph and smirked.  
  
"Ex wife " Said the woman "You are his wife"  
  
"Why did they get divorced? I thought that is not legal in the north."  
  
The woman laughed and put the gun in her pants.  
  
"You can't be that innocent. The woman in that photograph is dead. Her name was Ygritte. They met on the other side of the wall and he had the brilliant idea of marrying a savage."  
  
The woman stood up and put on her hat.  
  
"I will contact you in a few days to deliver the package. If you tell anyone about this, I'm going to send your brother pieces to White Hall."  
  
The woman placed a piece of paper on the table and then disappeared. There was a name and a phone number written on it.  
  
" _Myranda Royce"  
_  
Daenerys put the things in one of her pockets and looked again towards the chaotic disorder in front of the hospital.  
  
There was a storm to come, and she had no doubt that everything was going to end in complete and uncontrollable chaos. She got up and sighed before heading to the hospital.  
  
Her phone didn't stop ringing in her pocket, and within seconds Jon appeared in front of her with a frown.  
  
"Where the fuck were you? " Jon said annoyed "I told you to wait for me at the fucking hospital!"  
  
Daenerys was too bewildered to answer. However, she did her best to come up with an answer.  
  
"I... I just went for a coffee..."  
  
Jon snorted and shook his head.  
  
"You don't know how to lie."  
  
He took her by the arm and led her to the car. She did not say anything. Her mind was too lost in thought and everything that's happening right now in her life.  
  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out the photograph of Ygritte.  
  
On the other hand, Jon was furious. There was something inside him that woke up a storm when he couldn't find her in the hospital. Hundreds of thoughts invaded him and rage and helplessness took hold of him like a curse. He couldn't help feeling that way when it came to Daenerys. She was completely unbalancing him.  
  
He had always prided himself on being able to think clearly in high-risk situations, but since Daenerys came into his life it was as if that quality, that magnificent quality that he had used so much against his enemies had only been lost to forever.  
  
He could tell that she was lying, but at the same time he noticed how puzzled she was. He wished she could trust him, but he couldn't blame her when he didn't trust her himself.  
  
She was lying to him after all.  
  
He watched as she held a piece of paper between her fingers and frowned.  
  
"What are you doing with that?"  
  
Daenerys looked up at Jon's implacable tone.  
  
"Where did you get that from, Daenerys ?!  
  
She just watched him.  
  
"You were married and you did not even have the courtesy to inform me. I have to find out why everyone is so puzzled because you got married after what happened with your ex-wife ...  
  
"I'm not going to discuss this with you," Jon interrupted.  
  
"And she's dead."  
  
"That's enough, Daenerys."  
  
"Her name was Ygritte. I know her name and I know she is dead!. I'm not as stupid as you thought, Jon! " Daenerys said aloud   
"Stop! " Jon said aloud.  
  
The car made an awful sound as Jon pulled up in front of the castle gates.  
  
He got out of the car and she followed him even though he struggled to leave her behind.  
  
"Don't you think I at least deserve to know how she died?!" Daenerys said aloud.  
  
Jon stopped in the middle of the hall and moved closer to her until he was inches away.  
  
"I don't care how you found out about all this. I don't have to tell you anything and you don't have the right to take one of her pictures and do whatever it is you did with it."  
  
"She died because of you" Daenerys said "I can see the guilt in your eyes, Jon Stark. I can see your soul burning when I said her name."  
  
Jon's face was a combination of rage and misery rolled into one.  
  
He took the photograph from Daenerys's hand and shook his head.  
  
"You know nothing."  
  
He walked away from her, but she stopped him by taking his arm.  
  
"So tell me what happened to her."  
  
Jon shook his head and turned away from her again.  
  
"I want you to stay away from me, Daenerys."  
  
He just disappeared down the hallways. Daenerys brought her hand to her chest and felt how all her emotions accumulated and the tears began to come out of her eyes without any solution.  
  
How can she say such a thing? She was upset. She somehow felt that Jon had betrayed her by not telling her that he had been married. He didn't have to. However, somehow she just hoped he would. In hers, her heart, she wanted him to trust her at least a little, but she couldn't blame him.  
  
She didn't trust him.  
  
Daenerys locked herself in her room for the rest of the afternoon, wrapped in hundreds of thoughts while her eyes were fixed on the door that connects to the main room.  
  
Her frustration washed over her and within seconds she found herself kicking the wooden surface of the door. Whatever she had happened to Jon's ex-wife, the answer was on the other side.  
  
So close and at the same time so far.  
  
She heard footsteps in the hallway and she knew it was him. She opened the bedroom door slowly. The corridor was deserted and silent. At least even Daenerys's phone rang again.  
  
It was a message from Myranda.  
  
A photography.  
  
A photograph of Viserys in utter misery, covered in bruises and blood, tied up in some kind of basement. Daenerys brought her hand up to her chest and fought back tears. There was so much now that she thought she couldn't handle so many battles.  
  
Then a call.  
  
Daenerys closed the door behind her and answered Myranda's call.  
  
"Little princess."  
  
It was Ramsay Bolton.  
  
In the background of the call she could hear screams and groans of pain.  
  
"Do you remember I told you to be a good girl and listen to your brother?" Ramsay said wryly "I think he's being quite persuasive today."  
  
 _Dany!  
_  
She heard her brother yelling his name over the phone.  
  
 _Dany, please!_  
  
"Stop!" Daenerys yelled through the phone.  
  
"Now be a good girl and find these files for me. Why don't you ask her yourself, Your Highness?"  
  
Ramsay was talking to Viserys now.  
  
Daenerys heard more screams through the phone and seconds later she was only silent.  
  
"The little bitch passed out" Ramsay said with a laugh "You know what you have to do, love." CB / 10/20 "  
  
The call ended and Daenerys couldn't control her tears anymore.  
  
She could remember every word Viserys had on her wedding day. How rage and hatred overflowed from his voice. If there was one thing Viserys wanted, it was revenge on the Starks.  
  
She wouldn't be surprised if her brother decided to ally himself with such a terrible and ruthless man as Ramsay Bolton.  
  
For a second she thought there was an alliance with Ramsay Bolton and his brother. However, when he attacked her in the yard that night she changed her mind. She knew well how the mind of her brother works. He wasn't too cunning, but he wasn't a killer either.  
  
Her brother wanted to get his family fortune back. They both wanted it back. Perhaps her brother got carried away by revenge and took advantage of the situation with the Starks to get some money.  
  
They had different opinions. Daenerys wanted to regain the power of her family by raising everything again from a political and legal point of view.  
  
Viserys on the other hand, wanted the same thing, but on the way to ruin the Starks just as they did the Targaryens.  
  
The words of her brother were repeated in her mind over and over again.  
  
 _“They were going to murder you as soon as you set foot in this country. You know what your older brother did. He murdered Lord Stark's sister and condemned us forever. "  
  
“I didn't have a choice, Dany! "  
  
“They were going to kill you without mercy! "_  
  
Right now, enclosed within the walls of one of the fortresses of incomparable magnificence, right now she realized all the power that lay against her.  
  
She was alone, homeless, with her life in complete dependence on a man who hates her.  
  
 _“This is for us, Dany. They think they're going to control you, but you and I are in this together. You and I are going to destroy them from within. "  
_  
Again there were sounds from the other side of the door, too much to be exact. Daenerys sneaked into the hall and found unusual movement in the employees.  
  
Jon was on the phone while he gave directions to his bodyguard.  
  
"I have business to resolve at Castle Black," Jon said.  
  
He spoke as if he could guess what she was thinking.  
  
"We will go?" Daenerys asked.  
  
"I'm leaving. You stay here. I will leave enough men to escort you where you need it."  
  
Daenerys didn't say anything and just watched him silently.  
  
 _Is he leaving because of what I said?  
_  
"Jon… You don't have to do this… If it's because of what I said before… This is your home, if you don't want to see me then I should go."  
  
Jon frowned.  
  
"This has nothing to do with you, Daenerys." I have things to figure out and people who depend on me to feed their families. You are my wife, whether I like it or not this place is yours too.  
  
Daenerys didn't say anything and just watched him silently.  
  
He was angry.  
  
More than she had ever seen him.

"I'll be back for the winter festival."

Minutes later he was gone and the only thing Daenerys received was a text message from Myranda's number.

_"You're welcome"_

Whatever had happened in Castle Black, it was a situation brought on by Ramsay Bolton, and now she had a chance.


	16. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you like this chapter as much as I do ❣️ follow me on Instagram as @ stormi.writes Where I announce the update dates, edits and news ❣️

**_White hall_ **

**_12/01/2019_ **

Daenerys looked at herself in the mirror. This morning she was wearing a perfect pearl colored dress with a pearl coat. Her makeup was discreet and her hair was styled into an intricate braid that accompanied a small headband on her head.

She took a deep breath as she listened to the incessant ringing of her phone in the background. A week ago she received photos and videos of Viserys in utter misery. Even when she had already made it clear to Ramsay that she had found the files, he seemed to enjoy the suffering of both of them.

She sighed and looked at the USB that rested on the wood of her dresser.

_"CB /10/20"_

Whatever it is, this file, Ramsay wanted desperately, and she didn't dare review. She could remember how her hands shook and her heart ached as she searched for the information. It took longer than she imagined, but that was not important. The important thing is that the file was finally in her hands.

Jon had arrived just in time for the winter festival as he had promised. She heard his voice in the morning, but she didn't dare to confront him.

Not yet.

Today the winter festival would be held, so she and Jon as rulers would be part of a parade and then various activities. Daenerys thought it would be the perfect opportunity to meet people and maybe help Jon with social work, since they had not yet reached an agreement on Dragonstone. This subject was like dynamite. They both knew it would unleash chaos, so they both said nothing more about it.

Daenerys got up and turned off her phone before placing it in her bag. Ramsay must have sent the daily errands by now, and she was mentally drained of it.

She stared at her husband's bedroom door for a few seconds, but she decided to wait for him in the hall. Everything seemed to be ready to go to the festival. Everyone except Jon.

Seconds later he appeared, wearing a dark blue shirt, a black coat and a scarf that fell over his shoulders in dark gray. Jon was accompanied by a man Daenerys hadn't seen before. He was tall, had blue eyes, and wore the uniform of a bodyguard.

Her eyes connected with Jon's as he approached. He seemed to be in a good mood this morning.

"We're ready, Your Highness" Gilly said "The parade will start a few streets from here. It won't take long to get there."

"Thanks Gilly" Said Jon "Get everyone ready to go."

Gilly nodded and indicated the remaining staff their positions before disappearing through the doors.

"I finally found the right person for your security" Jon said to his wife "Your Highness, this is Ser Arthur Dayne. He will be your personal bodyguard and head of security. He will coordinate your security, just like Edd does for me."

Daenerys couldn't help but smile. She can remember the face of the man who risked her own life to save her and her mother from Aerys' wrath.

"Your Highness," Ser Arthur said with a bow.

She reached over and hugged him like she would hug an old friend. She owed her life to this man. Everything that she is and everything that she has managed to do so far, was thanks to him.

Ser Arthur reciprocates as a father embraces his daughter. It had been ten years since he had last seen her.

"Among all the people in the world" Daenerys said with a smile "You will continue to risk your life for me."

"I made an oath to her mother" Ser Arthur replied "I intend to fulfill it even after her death, Your Highness. The death of Princess Rhaella is a huge loss."

Daenerys just nodded.

Jon frowned.

He had been through so much in the last year that he forgot that he was not the only person in the world who suffered from the loss of a loved one. It could be difficult at times, but he had to remember that she was not to blame for all the misfortunes in his life. They were both in this fair.

However, it was not that simple.

"We better hurry up," Jon said.

Jon and she were together in the same car. Daenerys had already realized that he preferred to be near her every time they were in a car. They both found themselves wrapped in a tense silence, but as always, her Daenerys preferred to watch through the window than to confront him.

"I am sorry."

She looked away from the window and looked at him.

"Because of your mother's death" Jon said "Ser Arthur told me everything that happened ten years ago. Your mother was a brave woman."

"My mother was amazing," Daenerys said. "When I was a child, I remember that she always sang to me at night until I fell asleep." I had nightmares every night, but she was always by my side when I woke up. I remember that she said everything will be fine as long as we are together "

Daenerys snorted with a smile.

"I guess she was right. She sent me to the best schools in Meereen and she taught me everything... Except being alone."

Jon watched as Daenerys wiped away a tear.

He could understand her feelings. Lyanna's death affected him in more ways than one. For him it was like losing a mother. He knew that his aunt loved him like a son.

Minutes later, they found everyone waiting for them to start the parade. Jon must have felt guilty for driving so slow and making everyone wait, but he wanted to hear the story from his wife, and that was the only important thing at the time.

Daenerys was used to waiting for Jon to open the door for her. However, this time He knelt down to the same level as her.

"Do you think you can do this now?" Jon asked "If you're not feeling well we can go home."

She shook her head.

"I don't want to disappoint anyone," Daenerys replied, "They decorated with dragon flags for me."

Jon nodded and helped her out of the car.

Everyone took their positions. Jon and Daenerys occupied a carriage pulled by two horses.

Laughter, joy, music and colors unfolded through the streets.

She had never seen a party like this, where everyone shared as a family and enjoyed themselves, instead of being more interested in the nobles who would attend the parties of the aristocracy. That was Winterfell, but this place was completely different.

She smiled and greeted the people. Jon did the same despite the fact that he was not so comfortable in public. All of this was for her. It was the first time that he attended a celebration in the city, maybe that's why everyone around him was so happy to see him. He had made a big change in the lives of these people. However, he never interacted beyond the work aspects.

The parade ended at the end of the main street. Luckily it wasn't snowing that morning, so everyone could enjoy the festival smoothly.

Daenerys wrapped her arm around Jon's as they walked down the street, closely followed by Edd and Arthur. On the other hand, Gilly was in charge of introducing her to people. They were all friendly and very happy to have their rulers at the festival. She found out that this was the first time, something that made her feel a bit disappointed.

"All this splendor" Daenerys said "I can't believe this is the first time you attend one of these festivals."

"Me neither" whispered Jon.

He had really been missing a lot, but he had had his reasons for not showing up.

They approached a group of children who were lined up in front of a building. They were singing while holding winter roses. As soon as the song was finished the children approached Daenerys and gave her the roses. Everyone adored her, and she was great with people.

The children ran back to the building. Daenerys went after them in the company of Gilly and Ser Arthur, while Jon was engaged in another conversation.

The building was quite old, although it was spacious. However, the walls were not in good condition and the insulation let in the cold.

"What is this place, Gilly?"

"It's an orphanage, Your Highness. There is a program that rescues orphaned children beyond the wall and we bring them here. We found a building with room for everyone, but the renovations didn't go according to plan."

Daenerys heard Gilly's words when they entered a room where the children were living together. She approached a girl who was drawing and Daenerys smiled as the little girl told her about her drawing.

"Why hasn't this place been renovated, Gilly?" Daenerys asked "This is important."

"I'm afraid the prince doesn't have that much time."

Daenerys walked over to Gilly and frowned.

"What about the prince's ex-wife?" - Daenerys asked "Didn't she have time to take care of her people either?"

"Lady Ygritte... she preferred to stay in White Hall."

Daenerys snorted.

"This is the kind of thing a lady should do. It is our duty to take care of these people. It is not all about profit, money and power. We must take care of our people, just as they take care of our lands. Why didn't she take care of these things? "

Gilly was unsure to answer, but Daenerys's gaze was insistent.

"Lady Ygritte... she was pregnant."

"Is it the same reason why His Highness had never been to a festival before?"

Gilly nodded and walked over to Daenerys.

"I know I shouldn't say this, Your Highness. But between us... Lady Ygritte never wanted to hang out with people or take over projects or social events. She was bitter all the time because she was not received into the aristocracy."

"What happened to her?"

"The marriage with Prince Jon and Lady Ygritte was never accepted by society, even when he bought these lands and entered the world of politics. He bought White Hall and these lands for her, so that she would be happy and feel complete. He loved her. He did all of this to prove it. He never wanted to come back here after he ran away when he was eighteen years old. "

Daenerys and Gilly had been walking the entire time as they talked. Now they were back on the crowded main street, and Jon was apparently still focused on a conversation with a red-bearded man.

"Ser Arthur, please inform my husband that Gilly and I will be returning to White Hall. He can take a different car."

Ser Arthur nodded and took the phone from him to contact Edd.

Daenerys and Gilly got into the car while Arthur followed closely behind in a different car. Gilly was finally spouting the truth behind this whole thing, and she couldn't miss the chance to find out what happened to Jon's ex-wife and why she's a mystery to everyone.

Who is better to spit the tea than a housekeeper

"What do you mean Jon ran away when he was eighteen?"

Gilly sighed.

"The prince was never fond of the aristocracy. When he was eighteen he took a small fortune from Lord Stark's safe and disappeared. He toured the world and ended up beyond the wall at an old friend's party. He fell in love with her and they were married shortly after. In 2017 he decided to come back at her insistence. He had already made a name for himself. She thought that would be enough, but she was a foreigner and did not know the laws of the north. They never accepted her, and she became a miserable and bitter woman. "

"What happened to the baby?"

Gilly sighed.

"I'm afraid the baby was not born."

"Why?"

"Lady Ygritte was in a terrible car accident. She lost the baby due to the impact. Then she got sick and died."

Daenerys frowned.

"She just got sick and died? Just like that?"

For the first time in all of Gilly's tale, Daenerys made no sense of the story. Ygritte's death had been unfortunate without a doubt, but that does not explain why Ramsay Bolton is focused on ending Jon and all the hatred he feels for him.

"Are you lying to me, Gilly?"

She looked surprised and shook her head.

"I would never lie to you, Your Highness."

The young woman took her cell phone and seconds later she showed the screen to Daenerys.

It was an article on a news page from one year ago.

**_"Terrible accident in the north._ **

**_A woman was injured in a car accident on Winterfell Royal Road. It is presumed that the person responsible was a drunk driver who hit the woman's car and caused her to go off the road._ **

**_The woman's name is Ygritte Wild. It is believed that she is the wife of the new Lord of White Hall and son of the governor of the north, Jon Stark "_ **

"This is a Kings Lansding news" Gilly said. "Northern news would never recognize Lady Ygritte as the wife of a Stark."

The news was legitimate. Jon's ex-wife had actually died of natural causes.

Her mind was reluctant to believe it. She could sense that something was not right, and her mind became so wrapped up in her thoughts that she could barely hear Ser Arhtur's car horn behind her before she pulled off the road and crashed the car into a tree.

Gilly screamed, but Daenerys could barely think. Everything around her seemed to be far away and she couldn't hear more than the sound of her breathing.

"Shit!"

Daenerys cursed when her mind snapped back to reality.

"Are you okay Gilly?"

Gilly nodded even though she was terrified.

Ser Arthur opened the door on Daenerys's side as soon as she reached them. Luckily they were both fine, though completely overwhelmed.

They got out of the car at the same time that Jon arrived on the scene. Sam ran to Gilly as he got out of the car. Daenerys saw Jon run towards her and took her from her arms as soon as he was close to her.

"Are you hurt?!"

Jon looked her up and down quickly.

"They're fine" Ser Arthur answered "Luckily"

Jon nodded, slipped his coat onto Daenerys, and led her to the car.

"Sam will check you out when we get home."

She didn't say anything while he was driving.

"What were you thinking when you decided to go on your own?" Jon asked "Have you ever driven on roads like these?"

"Sorry about the car."

Jon huffed.

"I don't care about the fucking car, Daenerys!" Said Jon "You could have died!"

Daenerys was silent the rest of the way. Jon was furious. She could see the frustration run through his body with every second that passed.

When he opened the car door she could almost feel like she was on another planet. Her mind kept coming up with ideas, trying to make sense of what she knew now.

She followed Jon silently to the residence wing, but she stopped in front of the main room. He turned to face her and frowned.

"This is how she died" Daenerys said "A car accident."

Jon sighed. She could see the frustration of growing up in him.

"I'm not going to talk about this now, Daenerys."

"When?" She asked "You never talk about her. All I know is because someone else told me."

"I don't care who told you about her. You have no right to demand that I talk about her."

"I'm fucking trying to understand you!" Daenerys said out loud "Why are you hiding from the world with your army behind your back? Everyone may have believed that accident story but not me."

"Stop it, Daenerys!" Yelled Jon.

"And she was expecting a child... Your child."

Daenerys approached Jon until she cornered him against his bedroom door. She was surprised at how calm he was while she was just teasing him. She leaned closer to him until his bodies were touching and she stroked his chin gently.

"Why do you blame yourself for their deaths?"

Jon sighed and moved closer to Daenerys. If it weren't for his mind completely melting when she touched him then he would certainly be furious. He could only think of the heat of her body and how he wanted to have her closer. She was provoking him and he knew it perfectly.

"Go to your room and wait for Sam."

Daenerys snorted with a smile.

"I'm going to find out what you're hiding, Jon Stark. I'm not like her. I won't wait while other people plan my death.

"You could never be like her."

Daenerys raised one of her eyebrows, dropped Jon's coat on the floor and went to the door of her bedroom. She turned to see him and smirked. He was still static on the other side of the hall. Watching her as if he were a wolf and she was a little sheep.

"She could never be like me."

Daenerys closed the door to her bedroom and was completely silent until she heard the door to Jon's bedroom. Then she screamed. All the frustration in her body exploded into hundreds of pieces. She pulled her hand out of her back and looked at the gun.

Jon didn't notice that she had taken the gun from him when she approached him.

Until now

She walked over to the door connecting the two bedrooms and pointed the gun directly at the lock. One shot was more than enough for the lock to give and the secrets to be exposed to her eyes.


	17. Truth

**_Winterfell_ **   
**_08/17/2017_ **   
  
_His feet moved on their own as he walked the corridors of the huge ancestral fortress of his family. He looked at the portraits around him. Old paintings. Faces of the men who had forged the foundations of the nation. A perfect nation, ordered and subjected to the complete terror of the rulers._   
  
_In his mind, the decision to get away from this cursed land had been the best he had ever made. He had known the world, new cultures and new people. He tasted freedom for the first time and he couldn't get enough of it._   
  
_His gaze stopped in front of one of the oldest paintings in the castle. A portrait of King Aegon VI. He had studied Aegon's history in school._   
  
_A Targaryen hidden among the wolves._   
  
_A hero of wars._   
  
_A king._   
  
_A traitor._   
  
_The painting couldn't do more justice to his northern features. King Aegon was a Stark, and he was until his last miserable breath in exile. This had been one of the bedtime stories his mother told them. The great war, dragons, wolves and ancient magic that once ruled the country._   
  
_The children loved the story. However, Jon could not be more disgusted by his resemblance to King Aegon. There were only about two paintings of King Aegon in the world. One was in Winterfell and the other was somewhere in Dragonstone._   
  
_He had seen in books the portrait of Queen Daenerys and King Aegon. It was impeccable work that perfectly showed their facial features. As Jon grew older, the resemblance to Aegon VI only grew with him. By the age of adolescence he had already been satisfied with that fact._   
  
_His eyes were still on the painting when he heard footsteps behind him._   
  
_"I didn't think you would come back after last time."_   
  
_Jon tilted his head and frowned._   
  
_"Never to return to this place is my only wish, father" said Jon "But I suppose that when you send men to arrest me in my own land I feel obliged to pay you a visit"_   
  
_"The law is the law," Ned said._   
  
_"Fuck your law!" Jon said out loud "I am your son!"_   
  
_"I'm trying to protect you!" Ned said "What you did ... Escape, marry a foreign woman and conceive a bastard ..._   
  
_"Don't you dare call my son a bastard!" Jon interrupted._   
  
_"I did everything I could to keep this from getting out of control. The conditions set at the trial are your only chance to avoid a war."_   
  
_Jon clenched his hands like wrists and walked over to his father. His face wrapped in hatred, anger and pain. Every one of his emotions overflowed from his body inevitably._   
  
_"I am not afraid of you" Jon said "I am not afraid of any of your lords."_   
  
_Ned looked at his son. Jon had always had a fairly strong character compared to his other children. But he never thought he would find a complete look of hatred towards him._   
  
_"I can't protect you" Ned said "You two will be in constant danger from now on."_   
  
_Jon snorted with a smile._   
  
_"Should I take your words as a threat?"_   
  
_"Take my words as a warning."_   
  
_Jon nodded his eyes at his father's gaze. He swallowed all the anger he felt now and walked away before murdering Ned just now._   
  
_"You can't win this war, Jon."_

_Jon turned to see him._

"We'll see."

**_White hall_ **   
**_12/01/2019_ **

Daenerys's body shuddered as the sound of the gunshot filled the room completely. She felt tears burn her eyes as she tossed the gun to the ground and hurried to the door.

She knew that Jon had heard that shot and by this time he was already aware that she had stolen the gun from him. Whatever she was about to do, she didn't have much time to do it.

She slipped into the other room with shaking hands. The first thing she felt was the smell of dust and damp, which was quite surprising considering that the rest of the castle was completely impeccable. Apparently, no one entered this bedroom for any reason.

The room was double her current bedroom, yet the rooms had the same elegant and modern style. At least as far as she can make out because everything was wrapped in white sheets.

There were two huge windows extending from floor to ceiling and a door leading to the main balcony on the right side of the bedroom. Adjacent, the bed was in the center of the room, completely huge and covered in white sheets. The rest of the furniture was arranged strategically around it.

There were other doors at the end of the room, just on the other side. She walked over quickly and went into the next room, it was a bathroom. Elegant and spacious was accompanied by a last door at the end.

On the other hand, when Jon locked himself in his bedroom, he let out the air that he had apparently been holding all along.

His mind raced for a second as he poured himself a drink. The way she closed in on him, her hands lightly caressing his body and her warm breath against his skin. Everything stayed in his mind and he was just static, dumbfounded as he drowned in his own words.

Why did he have to be a complete idiot every time she was around him? It was like he lost all essence of himself and just struggled to bring the walls back around him.

He could feel how she was breaking him little by little and it terrified him.

He undid two of the buttons on his shirt as he poured himself another drink. His body shuddered and his senses shot up when he heard the explosion from the other side of the wall. His hand instinctively went to his back, he cursed when he didn't feel the gun and ran in the direction of Daenerys's room.

Daenerys's gaze was completely lost in the things around her. The other door was a closet full of women's clothes. Coats, evening dresses, ball gowns, shoes and bags. Everything was perfectly arranged around her. Her feet moved while her hands roamed the fine silk fabrics. Everything seemed to be new.

She remembered Gilly's words. This woman wanted to be accepted in the aristocracy. All things were so fine and elegant, completely worthy of a princess wardrobe.

Suddenly, she heard a blow from behind her and her body jumped.

It was Jon.

She returned to the bedroom and realized that he was yelling from the other side of the front door. He apparently couldn't find a way to open the door considering that she had taken the gun from him.

Daenerys looked around her and began to tear off the white sheets. Time was running out and she still hadn't found anything else. She discovered a couple of furniture and tables, but her breath stopped when she found a group of baby items in the corner. A crib with some fine silver items, engraved with the initials _"E.S."_

_Stark._

However, she had no idea the meaning of the letter E.

_Why are you doing this?!_

She heard Jon yell from the other side of the door.

_Fuck!_

Daenerys sighed and walked over to the huge bed. She didn't have any more time. It was all over. She had detonated a bomb around her and yet she had found nothing.

She got rid of the sheet that covered the bed. She discovered a few books, photo albums, and small wooden portraits with gold and silver trim. She fell to her knees in front of the bed when she looked at a beautiful photograph. Jon was dressed in a suit and his wife was wrapped in a white dress.

_Their wedding._

Snow surrounded them as they stared at each other in complete adoration. Daenerys dropped the photograph to the side and rested her forehead against the huge mattress. The way they looked at each other.

Jon loved that woman.

She could only think of the pain Jon must have felt at losing her.

She knew pain as an old friend, a constant company that only hides in the shadows of her mind.

This woman had died, and for some reason Jon couldn't stop blaming himself.

She felt the tears in hers eyes, she slid down until her head hit the floor as she listened to the noises from the other side of the door.

But when she opened her eyes, she found a small mountain of papers hidden under the bed. She sat up quickly and dragged the papers into her grasp. Her hands shook as she went through the folders.

Each of these folders had names written across the front, however it was “ _Y. Wild” the_ first that caught her attention.

A scream escaped her lips when she looked at the first page.

It was a photograph of a body.

Ygritte's body.

Daenerys looked back at the rest of the photos. The woman's body was full of holes that overflowed with blood. Daenerys felt tears roll down her cheeks and she pushed aside the pictures to read the rest of the police report.

_Cause of death: Multiple gunshot wounds_

She heard Jon scream from the other side of the door again and her gaze shifted to the other files.

She did not recognize names except for _“R. Bolton_

Daenerys found the first photograph of a man, his body completely riddled with holes just like Ygritte. This was an older man, at least in his fifties.

_Name: Roose._

_Last name: Bolton._

_Cause of death: Multiple gunshot wounds._

Daenerys flinched when she heard a shot from the other side of the door. She quickly moved to the other side of the room. Her body was shaking as tears spilled from her eyes and her gaze was completely on Jon.

He looked around the room. His hands were fists and she could see anger spill over his skin.

He observed her and approached her.

"How dare you?"

his voice was a whisper.

Daenerys didn't say anything.

He stared at her for a few seconds. A sea of emotions and feelings accumulated in her chest and consumed him completely.

Rage?

Hate?

Just pain.

"You...

Daenerys's words were stuck in her throat. Her thoughts were in chaos as her tears did not stop and her gaze did not leave Jon's.

Everything was a complete realization in seconds.

"You killed Ramsay Bolton's father… because he… killed her."

Daenerys approached Jon.

"They murdered her... and she was pregnant...

The pain was marked on Jon's face in just seconds.

"How dare you do this to me?"

"How dare you ?!" Daenerys reproached him "How can you hide all this from me ?!"

"This does not concern you!"

"No?" Daenerys asked wryly. "I'm your fucking wife, Jon! Everything you do and what you think concerns me when it affects us both!"

She turned away from Jon and he followed her with his eyes.

"This is the reason for all this!" Daenerys yelled "The whole truth is here and you just hide it like a shadow in your mind!"

"You had no right to enter this room!" Jon shouted "I respect each of your limits, but since you arrived you have not done anything but go beyond mine!"

"You hid the truth from me!" Daenerys yelled "I didn't have a choice! I don't have a choice!"

She walked over to the archives and tossed the Roose Bolton photographs at Jon.

"Ramsay Bolton was seconds away from murdering me because you killed his father!" Daenerys yelled "So this doesn't concern me ?!"

The rage built up inside her little by little. Everyone around her was a lie completely constructed to torture her. All life was wrapped in a world of fantasy while reality was completely destroyed.

She has had enough of the lies and the secrets built to protect her from the world.

"Do you think I want to be married to the man who ruined my family ?!" Daenerys yelled "Every day is like a fucking joke on my face!"

"And you think I want to be married to the sister of the man who murdered the person I loved the most in the whole world !?" Jon yelled "I remember his face every time I look at you!"

Daenerys approached Jon.

"Don't you dare talk about Rhaegar!"

"I was a kid!" Jon yelled "He was a murderer...

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Daenerys interrupted him

"I was a child and your brother murdered her in cold blood in front of my eyes!" Shouted Jon "I remember that night perfectly. I could never forget that moment. That's why the whole damn north wants you dead!"

"What about you?" Daenerys asked pointing towards the files "Is that why they want you dead too ?! Because your ambition was greater than love... Maybe you're right..You just want power. If your love was greater than your desire for power then she would be alive! "

"Don't you dare talk about my love for her!" Jon yelled "You don't know anything about me! About us! She is the only woman I've ever loved! I married you to keep you alive, but maybe they're all right… You Targaryens only know about treason. That's what you do! That's what your fucking brother did! "

She watched him silently. Her breath hitched as she struggled with the pain of the words. She wanted to say something. She did not want to remain silent. But her words had completely deserted her.

She just fainted and went to her bedroom closing the door behind her. The air returned to her lungs as she slid to the ground and tears spilled out of her eyes.

When Jon heard the sound of the door he screamed.

His body trembled and tears slid down his cheeks. He walked up to the door that connected the two bedrooms and fell to his knees when he heard Daenerys sobbing from the other side.

He just cried silently as he listened to her suffering from the other side of the door. He cursed himself over and over again. He had not experienced such an intense feeling towards a person as now. He didn't really mean all the things he had said.

All he was trying to do was protect himself and the demons in his mind.

That's all he ever was and all he ever had.

Him and the demons in his mind.

He had hurt her.

He knew it.

He could hear her on the other side of the door, but he just couldn't move. He couldn't do anything but cry silently while his eyes were on the photograph on the ground. He crawled over to the photograph and stared at it for a few seconds before throwing it across the room.

Tears dried on his cheeks when he finally got up from the ground. Gilly and Sam stood in the hallway completely silent and dumbfounded.

Jon's body was still shaking when his gaze swept across the bedroom for the last time.

"Get all this out of here."

Jon was about to walk away when Sam took him by the arm.

"Jon, are you sure?" Asked Sam concerned.

"I don't want to see it" Jon replied "Edd knows what to do with the police files."

Daenerys had moved into her bed for the rest of the night, wrapped in tears and sheets of paper around her.

_I'd rather have a short life by your side than a thousand years without you._   
_-R._

A tear slid down her cheek when she finished reading the last line of the letter. Rhaegar's love letters to Lyanna Stark. Rhaella Targaryen's best kept secret that had now fallen into her hands after the death of her mother.

She had read each and every letter that her brother wrote to Lyanna Stark and all the ones she reciprocated with the same passion. Hundreds of words of love, poems and songs.  
  
They loved each other.

Daenerys never thought that Rhaegar was responsible for Lyanna Stark's death. She knew her brother. He was never cruel, he was always kind to everyone around him much to Aerys's chagrin.

She didn't care what people said about him. Daenerys was the only person who knew the truth.

_They loved each other._

She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep until the loud ringing of her cell phone woke her up. She rubbed her eyes as she reached for the little gadget somewhere on the bed.

_3:05 am_

Myranda's name was glowing on the screen.

Daenerys sighed and answered.

"It's about time, Your Highness. I'll tell you everything you have to do from now on."


	18. Escape

**_White hall_ **

**_02/12/2019_ **

_If he finds out, he is going to torture you until he gets the truth from your lips._

She watched herself in the mirror as her mind repeated the same melody over and over. Over time, she discovered that he had an immense quality, an extraordinary familiarity that drew her to him as a magnet.

A completely fleeting feeling for her. From the first moment her eyes met his, she couldn't help but feel threatened by the circumstances. But for the first time at the same time she realized they weren't that different. Both haunted by an unattainable dream of happiness, with the threat of death constantly on their backs.

She looked down even at her watch.

_4:05 am_

The shift change for the guards was at 4:00 a.m. She would only have a few minutes to cross the service area without meeting any of the employees. During Jon's time at Castleblack, Daenerys had the opportunity to learn the security codes and add her access to the biometric scanners.

Nobody suspected anything about it.

She adjusted the small bag she carried on her shoulders and she peeked out the door before leaving the room.

Everything around her was enveloped in total silence. The dimly lit corridors in utter desolation.

Her eyes went to Jon's door. The light didn't seem to penetrate the spaces in the wood, so she quickly slipped through the corridors, fully aware of the security cameras that were filming her escape.

But nothing else was on her mind.

_Viserys._

She put in a few codes when she finally reached the parking lot in the east wing of the castle. It was an armored, fortified underground entrance that led to the huge collection of cars.

She looked around her, apparently the next guard on duty had not yet reached the corresponding position, which allowed herself to reach the collection cars without any problem. She knew she had to be quick. It was the most important and the only thing her mind could recognize at this moment.

She tossed her bag onto the passenger seat and got into a silver Audi R8. This was one of the fastest cars in the entire collection, and she would hopefully be at the fence of the next location before everyone noticed her absence.

She scanned her hand to open the blast doors and in seconds she was heading to the service entrance on the other side of the property grounds.

Her breath was stuck in her throat as she drove and her tears threatened to slide down her delicate face. It was not a sensation or an emotion. She could identify more of a feeling of complete agony as she approached to leave the safety of the walls.

The guard at the last gate asked no questions when the biometric scan was completely successful. People came and went all the time through those doors, there was no suspicion or questions about it.

When her eyes focused on the main road, slowly the vision of her turned into an ocean of tears. The feeling that ran through her now caused her a kind of physical and metal torture.

She just followed silently through the northern roads, lost in the snow and the last traces of the darkness of night.

On the other hand, Jon had not stopped tossing and turning in bed, trying to find a rest that he was completely sure he would not get even though all his efforts were at it.

His mind had been in a constant race throughout the night, wrapped in his own resentment and the shame of his actions. He wandered between the last months of his memory. From the first moment his eyes fell on Daenerys, he knew that she was absolutely unlike any woman he had ever known.

It was that feeling again, the discomfort in his chest that drew him to her.

However, after what he had been through with Ygrette, he decided that he was going to remain alone. For the safety of him and those around him.

No one would get hurt if he was alone. He never felt fear for his life, he could face any man without a hint of mercy. However, it was a different topic when he thought of Ygrette.

When Ygrette had the idea of returning to Westeros, his mind was completely divided. Part of him felt complete with his new life, while another part wanted to wake up every morning to Sansa's screams of excitement for anything new in the world of fashion, riding horses with Arya, playing video games with Bran. and Rickon, and watching soccer games on Friday nights with Robb and Theon.

That illusion was shattered so quickly and his father disapproved of Ygrette. In a matter of a few months, the family was completely broken. At least when it comes to Jon's relationship with his parents. His brothers and sisters didn't have much to say about it. They wanted him to be happy.

He never blamed them. They were simply future victims of the wishes of Eddard Stark and the northern government.

However, that precise moment when his eyes fell on the shy figure of Daenerys was as if his world was shattered into a thousand pieces and rebuilt in a few seconds. That urge to get closer to her terrified him. He hadn't wanted to point a gun at her and scare her.

Instead, he was carried away by terror. It was everything he had been doing since she became his wife, resisting the urge that turned to agony with time.

He got out of bed and poured himself a drink as his eyes lost to the snowfall.

_5:10 am._

He had already accepted that he would have no rest that night, so he decided to take a shower and prepare for a new day.

He thought of Daenerys and how he felt completely exposed when she was close to her, and the closer she was to him, her life would be in constant danger. Frustration ran through his body as he struggled in a war with his inner demons.

He finished dressing and left his bedroom. His eyes froze to Daenerys's bedroom door. The light slipping through the openings in the door in a dead silence.  
  
He walked over to the door and laid his forehead on the wooden surface before sighing and knocking a couple of times.

"Daenerys".

His voice was completely a whisper. He didn't even notice his tone until seconds later when he tried to call again.

"I… I just… want us to talk about this," Jon said. "Could you open the door, please?"

Silence.

Jon sighed again. His hand moved to the lock. He frowned when he realized it was open and dubiously slipped into the bedroom. Everything seemed to be in complete order, except for a few crumpled sheets on the bed and the deathly silence.

His feet stumbled against an object on the ground. Jon bent down to pick up his gun from the ground and examined it for a few seconds before putting it in his pants.

He get the phone and call Gilly. By that time most of the employees were at their jobs.

"Gilly, could you locate Daenerys?" Said Jon "She's not in her bedroom."

Jon knew he should wait a few minutes before Gilly contacted the appropriate connections. The castle was huge, so this was one of the quickest ways to find someone in the area of the property.

His eyes darted to the door that connects to the main room and he slipped into the bedroom. This was the last time his eyes would see all the things he had hidden. As if it were a dark corner of his mind that he never wanted to return to.

Jon knew it was the right thing to do.

His phone rang again in his pocket.

It was Edd.

"Jon… we have a situation in the Parking area. One of the cars disappeared and…"

"What happened Edd ?!" Jon asked out loud.

"It was ... Daenerys. She took the car at approximately 4:00 am ...

Jon was silent for a few seconds.

"Did she just leave?"

His question was a whisper, again unaware of the volume of his voice as a kind of agony ran through her body.

"What should we do?" Edd asked.

Jon was silent, his feet flat on the ground as his hand dropped the device.

_She just… left._

He was silent for a few seconds before picking up the phone again and dialing her number in hopes of being able to speak to her.

On the other hand, Daenerys's head was leaning against the steering wheel of the car while tears ran down her eyes like waterfalls. She looked up and focused a few seconds on the space around her before she felt her phone ring again.

Her hands began to shake when she saw Jon's name flashing on the screen.

_Dany._

She let out a sob when she heard him use her nickname for the first time. She could feel the agony in his voice and in each of the whispers.

"Where are you?" Jon whispered "Why... I...

The words stuck in his throat and she couldn't say anything about it.

"Don't do this..." Jon whispered "Not like this...

Daenerys sobbed as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I can't do this anymore, Jon" Daenerys sobbed "I can't ...

"Dany… please," Jon interrupted "Just… tell me where you are and we can talk about this. I know everything I did was wrong… everything I said… please don't do this. Not like this."

"I'm sorry, Jon…" Daenerys interrupted him.

"Please…"

Daenerys snapped in seconds. Every completely palpable feeling in jon's voice was tearing her apart inside.

"Tell me where are you and I'll go get you" Said Jon "If you want to leave after that... I... I'll make sure you're safe... but... just give me the chance...

Daenerys's eyes fell on the figure of the man in front of her car as she wiped her cheeks.

"I can't, Jon."

Jon's hands were shaking when she ended the communication, his jaw clenched and his eyes moistened. The phone beeped again, but this time he was sure it wasn't her.

_She left me._

_I made her leave._

"I have the location of the car," Edd said. "It's a remote location to the south an hour from here." There is nothing around, but the field is clear enough for a clandestine airstrip. We must assume that she is getting on a plane right now ...

Edd paused for a few seconds when he didn't hear the voice on the other end of the line. The only thing he noticed was the Corvette Stingray disappearing through the gates heading south.

Daenerys reached out her hand and handed the phone to the strange man in front of her before getting on the plane. It was a private flight on a seemingly clandestine airstrip an hour from White Hall.

The man reached into his pocket and held out a new phone for Daenerys. It wasn't anything fancy, but at least it was enough for Myranda and Ramsay's interests.

"Have a seat" Said the man "We will go now"

Daenerys stumbled, her eyes lost on the outside of the aircraft as her mind repeated over and over Jon's words in her mind.

_Please…_

Tears slid down her cheeks again.

The new phone in her pocket made a sound.

It was Myranda.

"Very good, Your Highness" Myranda said "For now just relax and enjoy the ride. You will have new information once you land at Kings Landing ...

"No."

Myranda was silent for a few seconds.

"I've had enough of your fucking games, Myranda" Daenerys said "I know perfectly well why Ramsay wants to finish Jon. I know perfectly how terrified you are and it's very smart that you are. Jon is completely lethal and untouchable, that's why you're doing this to get to him. I've had enough of all this. "

Daenerys got uncomfortable in her seat.

"When this plane lands at Kings landing we will meet at Aegon`s Hill. I want Viserys there or Jon will find out about this whole plan. You must be scared, but not me."

Silence remained on the other side for a few more seconds.

"Okay, Your Highness" Myranda said "As you wish."

**_Kings landing_ **   
**_02/12/2019_ **

  
The incessant roar of a wonderful city rose around with its roaring energy. It was the early hours of the morning when her feet finally made landfall again.

The cold winter breeze hit her face, while the annoying noise from her cell phone began to ring from her pocket. She looked around her and began to walk towards the nearest train station while with her right hand she fumbled for the device.

_I'm on my way._

Daenerys answered the call with a simple text message as she stepped through the crowd of people around her. The walk took no more than twenty minutes when she reached Aegon's Hill station.

Aegon Hill was one of the most commercial streets in Kings Landing. Large haute couture houses, famous restaurants, among other luxury and tourist establishments were found in the area.

Daenerys thought that this place was perfect thanks to the amount of people who passed through every day. The meeting had been agreed at 10:00 am in a coffee shop in front of Ellaria Sand's fashion house. She sat silently at one of the tables, her eyes on the news channel that showed images from the winter festival the day before.

She felt a twinge in her chest as images of her and Jon appeared. She looked away and focused on the people walking outside the window.

The seconds turned into minutes, and the minutes ended up being hours without any information or messages. Daenerys checked the time on her phone.

_01:35 pm._

She slid her hand into her pocket to take the USB stick from her. Whatever it is, it apparently wasn't that important when Myranda and Ramsay decided to skip the delivery. She put the device back in her pocket and walked out of the coffee shop onto the street.

Cars speeding down the street while people waited around her to cross to the other side.

Daenerys sighed and adjusted the scarf around her neck. She felt a presence of her on her back and froze when someone caught her off guard by her hair.

_You won't play with us, princess._

In seconds, Daenerys's body hit a car that had stopped because of the red lights. The people around her screamed in terror. Fortunately, the driver planted the car against the asphalt just in time.

Daenerys' eyes were cloudy, she could only make out certain figures around her until one of her voices was too familiar.

"Daenerys!"

_Margaery?_

"Robb, we have to take her to the hospital," Margaery said aloud.

The driver of the car was a woman in her thirties, totally scared and desperate about the situation.

"I don't know how this happened!" Said the woman "she came out of nowhere!"

Margaery stopped to talk to the woman while Robb led Daenerys to the car.

"The royal guard is on their way" Said Margaery "I would be very grateful if you can give a statement of what happened to the officers."

The woman nodded.

Margaery rushed to catch up with Robb in the car.

"The closest hospital is four blocks away. Willas must be there. I'll call him so everything is ready."

Robb nodded and looked in the mirror at Daenerys in the backseat.

_What is she doing here?_

"I'll call Sansa. We are the closest thing to family for Daenerys."

Margaery held the cell phone to her ear and begged her brother to answer her call.

Minutes later, Daenerys was lying on the hospital bed as a group of people surrounded her.

"How did this happen ?!" Sansa asked "That woman could have killed her!"

"She wanted to kill her" Said Robb "We all saw perfectly when she pushed her into the street ...

The door was opened interrupting Robb's words. Willas entered the room with a series of papers in his hands, accompanied by his grandmother, Lady Olenna.

"How is she?" Sansa asked.

Willas sighed.

"Luckily there wasn't much damage. We applied some painkillers so she can rest for at least a few hours. She was lucky this time."

"Thank you very much Willas" Margaery said.

Her brother nodded and left seconds later to attend to another emergency.

"A captain of the royal guard is taking the case," Lady Olenna said. "He will need everyone present at the accident to give their statements." He is waiting for you outside.

Robb and Margaery nodded and withdrew to attend to the royal guard agents.

"I..." Sansa said "I could go home to get some clean clothes for her."

"I'll stay with her," Lady Olenna said.

All agreed and seconds later they were already on their way to their respective tasks.

"Look at you, little flower" Lady Olenna whispered "It is a disgrace to have to meet you in such circumstances."

Daenerys's eyes began to open little by little, the tears on her cheek and her throat completely dry, as her hand traveled to the empty pocket of her pants.

"I'm sorry" Daenerys whispered "This is all my fault."

Lady Olenna shook her head.

"You should rest."

Daenerys nodded as she felt the painkillers affect her systems little by little.

"Poor girl. You lost everything and still you never stop fighting."

Hours later, the Stark mansion in Kings Landing was engulfed in utterly egregious chaos. Ned Stark's older sons and daughters would spend the New Years at King's Landing in the luxurious mansion they owned at Aegon's Hill's.

"Welcome home!" Sansa said out loud.

Daenerys smiled wearily as she walked through the luxurious hall. Sansa was quite active compared to her older siblings. She did not possess that strange burden that Jon and Robb seemed to carry all the time.

"You didn't have to do this," Daenerys said.

"You just got out of the hospital!" Arya went down the stairs "This is something we have to celebrate."

Daenerys nodded with a smile and everyone went to take a seat in the living room.

"Is anything known about the woman responsible for the accident?" Arya asked.

"Not yet," Robb replied "The royal guard is investigating the matter."

"Be that as it may" Sansa interrupted "For now it's better to forget about this terrible accident, let the authorities do their job and eat dinner before it gets cold."

Sansa could lighten the mood with any occurrence of animosity.

And so she was done. The next few hours were certainly the best Daenerys had had in a long time. It had been a great night. It was already 2:00 am, everyone was already wrapped in their sheets, remarkably exhausted, except for the one person who was being consumed by her thoughts.

As much as she tossed and turned in bed, she couldn't get solace.

What was she doing?

These people really appreciated her and she had been lying the entire time, playing with her lives as if they would mean nothing in the end.

Ignoring the pain in her body, she got out of bed and down the stairs to slide into the huge courtyard of the mansion. She took a seat on one of the benches, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath as her hand held the phone.

Suddenly, the only thing Daenerys could hear was nothing but the sound of the gun against her neck.

"You're a slippery little bitch," Myranda said. "This time I'm going to make sure you're dead."

Daenerys was silent as Myranda walked in front of her.

"Do you think you are special?" Myranda asked "You are so pathetic. You are nothing. Your family is dead, Viserys is dead right now because of your little show."

"If you're going to shoot me just do it and shut your fucking mouth!" Daenerys said out loud.

Myranda laughed.

"I guess the truth hurts my dear. I told you if you behaved well you would have a better fate than Jon Stark's ex-wife"

Myranda took the USB stick out of her pocket.

"You are of no use to us anymore."

Myranda smiled.

"See you in hell, dear."

The explosion was heard loudly through the walls of the mansion

_Dany!_

Eight shots and her body finally fell to the ground, writhing in pain as her sight clouded into complete darkness and gloom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! follow me on instagram as @ Stormi.writes for One shots, edits and update dates!


	19. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. Follow me on instagram as @Stormi.writes for edits of this story, one shoots and update dates

_"The slight flapping of a butterfly's wings can be the cause of a hurricane thousands of miles away"_  
  
_Chaos_  
  
_The fascinating and intriguing constructor and destroyer of universes, without any purpose and without any meaning. The fatality of uncontrolled catastrophes, an infinite game of chance, and the complete discord of harmony._  
  
_An event._  
  
_A decision._  
  
_A word._  
  
_At the center of chaos is that infinite possibilities are created in a constant whirlwind that can be described as: life, love and hate._  
  
_Chaos attractors surround us all the time. Many intelligent men believe that they can decipher this riddle. But the reality is that they end up ruined by the consequences, without hope and in a complete nonsense of kaleidoscopic events that converge in the same reality._  
  
_Then we can only watch._  
  
_When it's all over_  
  
_And there is nothing we can do about it._  
  
_He could define chaos as an extension of life. The trail of moments and memories that become shadows of a past between light and darkness._  
  
_But at least for now these thoughts were completely elusive. His mind wrapped in terror and hatred as his body slipped on the thin thread of life and death._  
  
_His body shuddered as the series of natural events that brought him to this moment are reproduced in front of his eyes. He was traveling all this time, stumbling on each side of the thread as the blood traveled to his lungs and the people around him were lost in screaming, crying and sobbing. His body in a completely suspended state, floating in the darkness while his mind was at war with himself._  
  
_The darkness vanished in a matter of seconds. He stretched his arms out into the warmth of the light. A warmth, an ephemeral familiarity._  
  
_His heart stopped and then he came back to life as his eyes took on reality as a new world._  
  
_He looked down at his body wrapped in bandages as the images played back in a complex system like a collision of planets creating new stars in his memory._  
  
_He rose from the bed, tripping over his own feet as the air struggled back into his lungs. The devices connected to his body, the machines and the people around him in the same attunement of despair as he inevitably fell to the ground._  
  
_Jon!_  
  
_Pain and agony ripped through his body as he struggled to regain the strength he no longer had. His body was not working properly, however, his mind did not rest for a second._  
  
_The lights flickered across his pupils again._  
  
_You have to stop, Jon!_  
  
_Seven._  
  
_There were seven shots that kept his soul on the line for two months. The next few months were the same copy of agony and pain, resisting the pain as his heart turned to complete darkness._  
  
_He used seven bullets in each of his victims._  
  
_Roose Bolton._  
  
_Jon Umber._  
  
_Rickard Karstark._  
  
_One by one. They drowned in their own blood as he watched from a distance, repeating the same inhuman and ruthless act that they presented against him._  
  
_They had tried to assassinate him._  
  
_They failed._  
  
_He would not fail._  
  
_Doctors had miraculously saved his life, but his wife did not suffer the same fate in that occupation._  
  
_What they did was an execution._  
  
_Jon had murdered all three of them in just a few weeks later. Chasing each of them on a hunt completely enjoyable for his taste._  
  
_Each one executed with seven bullets._

**_Kings landing_ **  
**_12/03/2019_ **

Daenerys fell to her knees as chaos and explosions spread throughout the entire property. An empty and constant sound, while her eyes were planted on the corpse just inches from her.

She stretched her hand out gasping for the lifeless body as screams raged around her and her USB stick found its way back to her hiding place.

_Call 911!_

The voices were too far away, and when she looked up, her eyes met the silver gaze that haunted her dreams for years.

He fell to her knees in a matter of seconds and pulled her into his body, pressing his hand into the pool of blood that stained her silk pajamas.

Seven shots from Jon.

One shot from Myranda.

He joined his forehead to hers as he whispered words of comfort and kept the pressure on her stomach. Daenerys was too tired even though all she wanted was to stay with him right now.

_This is all my fault!_

His voice was broken and she could watch as the tears slid down his cheeks as she held it firmly against his chest.

_Do not close your eyes!_

_Don't leave me, Dany!_

_Please…_

She did her best to stay awake and squeezed his hand lightly.

It was not a constant occurrence for Lady Margaery Tyrell to call 911 due to a gunshot wound at the Stark residence. It was not long before reporters soon approached the perimeter marked by the police and emergency services were present.

Paramedics took Daenerys to the ambulance. Jon was after her the entire time until a police officer stopped him by taking him by the shoulders.

Jon and Robb watched the man silently and with distaste. The royal guard should arrive at any moment, being they in charge of running the security services of the aristocrats.

"I'm afraid you will have to answer a few questions, Your Highness" Said the officer "There is a dead woman in the yard of your house."

"My wife is in that ambulance!" Jon said indignantly.

"I fear that you will have to remain here until the royal guard comes to take the case. As long as you are in my jurisdiction, things will be done my way."

Jon's hands clenched into fists and he approached the officer with his eyes like blazing flames.

The man ignored him completely and did not bow to his intimidation.

_Poor idiot._

"Who shot the victim?" The officer asked.

"I did" Jon replied "When I got home I found that woman about to shoot my wife. I did what I had to do to protect my wife."

"Seven shots" Said the officer "It seems spiteful to me."

Jon's jaw clenched.

"I did what I have to do."

The man said nothing about it, just whispered something to another passing officer and looked back at Jon and Robb.

"May I have your weapon?"

Jon frowned, but did nothing else.

"We'll wait for the royal guard," Robb said.

"We are not in the north, Your Highness" Said the man "This is my city. The procedure is the same for all citizens ... You cannot buy freedom here."

It was Robb who tensed this time and took the gun from Jon to hand it over to the officer.

"Did you have any connection to the victim?"

Jon was already tired of this man and his mind was only on going straight to the hospital.

"My attorney will send you my statement tomorrow. For now, if you wish to question me, you will have to seek an order from a judge."

"I don't need a warrant from a judge when you just confessed that you murdered a woman by shooting her seven times."

Jon was on the edge of his patience. Robb took his arm and led him into the nearest room.

"I'm going to kill that fucking bastard."

"You have to calm down, Jon!" Robb said.

"Don't you understand what happened?" Asked Jon "Someone shot my wife in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it! She's dying because of me!"

"This is not your fault!" Said Robb "She's alive because of you ...

"I made her leave!" Jon interrupted.

Frustration ran through his body as he sank into one of the leather chairs with his face in his hands.

"This is what I am... This is what I do. Everything that is close to me ends up dying."

Robb had never seen his brother speak like that. After Ygritte's death, Jon had completely withdrawn from everyone and never said a word about it. All he could do was sit next to him and place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Wyllas has all the equipment ready for surgery. Margaery made sure to let him know before going to the hospital."

Minutes later they heard new voices in the hall. Agents of the royal guard had finally arrived on the scene. Ser ilyn payne confirmed Myranda's identity as the same woman who had made an attempt on Daenerys's life a few hours earlier, so Jon was free to walk away after giving a quick statement.

When they finally reached the hospital, Jon was engulfed in chaotic despair. His heart pounding against his chest as his eyes were on the operation now taking place on the other side of the glass.

From one second to the next, the machines began to sound out of control. Jon's eyes drifted as his feet only led elsewhere.

"Jon!"

Arya followed him. Jon's gaze lost somewhere on the ground as he clenched his hands into fists and his body trembled.

"She will die because of me."

"Wyllas is the best surgeon in King's Landing" Said Arya "He's going to save her, Jon. Daenerys was awake the whole time."

_Do not close your eyes!_

"Jon the people who murdered Ygritte are dead. You couldn't know this would happen."

Jon's gaze went to Arya.

"She left me," Jon whispered.

Arya frowned.

"What... what do you mean?"

"A lot of things happened in White Hall... I just... she just left and had every right to do so. I deserve it. I'm not a good man or a good husband to her ... How could I be? Everything I do around her it's a complete mess...

"Jon, you're not a bad man" Arya interrupted "All of this. Everything you've been through was never your fault. You are both just victims of our father's actions. Your life is a constant risk because father allowed it to be so... when... when we almost lost you... that's when he decided to protect you. "

"I don't need his protection."

"Father wanted to teach you a lesson" Arya said "Everything got out of his hands and turned into chaos, Jon. None of this is your fault."

Arya walked over to her brother and hugged him. Jon needed to hear those words more than ever.

The morning was caressing the sky when Wyllas finally left the operating room.

"How is she?" Jon asked.

Wyllas sighed.

"The surgeries were successful" said Wyllas "The bullet was not in compromised tissues, although everything would have been easier if Daenerys' blood pressure was not so low. We had to carry out a cardiac catheterization to correct the situation."

"Can I see her?" Jon asked.

"The nurses will take her to a room. You can be with her as long as you want, although it will take a few hours for her to wake up."

Jon thanked him and disappeared into the corridors.

Hours later and he was still sitting next to her. His head hidden between the sheets, while he held her hand. They had all stayed with her for the afternoon. However, with Jon refusing any contact with the police and the press, his brothers and sisters had to take over the process.

The entrances to the hospital were surrounded by journalists on a secure perimeter set up by the royal guard. For the moment, Jon was completely alone, awaiting the arrival of his security team.

After he found Daenerys's location, it took him less than an hour to get to the airstrip and track the flight. He tried to locate her phone, but the last trace disappeared on the airstrip. He had no information about the pilot or the owners of the aircraft. For now, the only thing he cared about was his wife.

The room had completely white walls, unlike the furniture that contrasts perfectly in a black and gray scale. Her senses were alert. However, she had never felt so weak before. She tried to move, but only got a whimper of pain.

Jon raised his head quickly.

"Everything is fine" Jon whispered "You better not move too much."

Daenerys nodded and leaned back between the pillows while Jon poured her a glass of water.

"I'm sorry" Daenerys whispered "This is all my fault ...

Jon shook his head and pulled her glass away from her so he could hold her hands in his.

"Never" Said Jon "None of this is your fault Dany. You don't have to apologize."

_Dany._

She smiled tiredly.

"I like it when you call me 'Dany'" Daenerys said "Rhaegar was the first person to call me that."

A comfortable silence formed for a few seconds as Jon sat on the side of the bed and caressed his wife's face as she enjoyed the touch of hers.

"I wish I could find the words…" Jon whispered "to express how sorry I am for everything that happened."

Daenerys shook her head.

"I shouldn't have done what I did...

"Yes, you should" Jon interrupted "All this time, all the secrets hidden behind a wall… they were a dark memory… a memory that I didn't want to let go of."

Daenerys felt tears cross her cheeks. Tears running through Jon's fingers. He moved closer to her, bringing his forehead to hers. For the first time, he was not resisting magnetism and all of his walls fell one by one.

"I don't want you to leave" Jon whispered "I don't want you to leave me ... please."

She cried as her hands traveled to Jon's curls.

_Please._

"Stay with me."

The closeness was completely intoxicating, driving her senses crazy in a mix with the feelings that were building up in her heart. He bit his bottom lip before moving closer to her and finally kissing her. An electrifying combination of feelings and sensations running through their bodies. Passion, tenderness and a kind of devotion and complete adoration together in the same kiss, the same caress and the same feeling.

When their lips parted, she could see the concern etched into the lines of his forehead. She moved closer, sliding into his arms protectively, burying her face against his chest, listening to his calm heart and his breathing.

They said nothing about it in a mutual agreement that this was how they felt for each other.

He hugged her, holding her in his arms, wanting to take her away from here where no one could hurt her again. He buried his face in her hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry," Jon whispered.

His voice cracked, noticeably hurt at the thought that he could have lost her without being able to have her yet.

"I am so sorry"

She just stroked his beard and his moistened cheeks with small fleeting tears and shook her head, joining her lips to his again in a kiss.


	20. Monster

_**Kings landing**_  
_**12/20/2019**_  
  
The snow had been falling incessantly for the past few weeks, covering the world in a blanket of splendor, adorning the streets with the joy of winter that spilled over the tall buildings of a magnificent modern city. Eleven days were left until the end of the year, and the entire country was already preparing for the magnificent celebration.  
  
However, these events had been completely overshadowed in the sight of the world. For the first time, a reality of dark secrets had been exposed to a public that was in charge of judging and condemning with the minimum of context of the story.  
  
She hugged herself as her eyes strayed to the snow-covered streets and critical glances. Her room at the hospital had become a little haven in recent weeks. Her body was healing successfully, a contradiction to what was happening around her.  
  
"Tomorrow there will be a press conference ... due to the princess's health, the royal guard considers that her assistance is not necessary"  
  
Daenerys sighed, her hands wrapped in woolen gloves. Finally, Willas had discharged her from the hospital and they could go home. However, she had not yet had a chance to leave the safety of the four white walls when a sea of enraged people was waiting on the other side of the street.  
  
"But as for his highness," Sir Arthur said. His look on Jon "They think a little statement to the press would be wise"  
  
"No," Jon said. His voice was relentless, "I will not give statements to the press."  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
They all looked at her. She had been silent throughout the conversation, wrapped in her thoughts as the chaos around her was discussed.  
  
"We think someone in the police department leaked the information to the press," Edd said.  
  
Daenerys walked over to Jon and took the phone she was hiding in her trouser pocket and then turned the screen to Edd's view.  
  
"They are calling him a murderer" Daenerys said "That woman is not a victim, but that is how everyone sees her now, meanwhile my husband is a murderer. I don't care what you have to do. I want the one responsible for this."  
  
Edd sighed and nodded. "  
  
"We are investigating, Your Highness."  
  
Daenerys nodded and returned to her place by the window, again hugging herself as her eyes rested on the royal guard officers clearing the path packed with journalists.  
  
On the other hand, since the information reached the ears of the press, jon had tried to remain calm under the circumstances. There were so many men, women, and children who depended on him for attention in the north, while the south labeled him a "woman killer", thanks to distorted information. The past few weeks he had had to deploy an entire team of people to take some of the responsibilities from him, while he focused on Daenerys' recovery.  
  
She had been his priority, and public scrutiny had been nothing but collateral damage. This was not the first time. However, his new princely title and the old Dragonstone scandals drew completely unnecessary attention to the case.  
  
"Get everyone ready," Jon said. His gaze on Edd "We'll be leaving in a few minutes."  
  
Both Edd and Arthur withdrew to carry out the necessary security actions.  
  
Jon was silent for a few seconds while his eyes were on Daenerys. She had been trying to appear unflappable since the information hit the press, but her mask seemed to fall off as the street and the media talked about nothing more than that.

He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her hips while hiding his face in the back of her neck.

Beneath the misfortunes of the past few days, a new intimacy had been born between them. That feeling of familiarity worked as a fuel for the attraction. Everything around them seemed to vanish into nothingness. The darkness, pain and sadness were nothing more than a lost memory.

Everything dark disappeared before a perpetual evocation of luminosity and warmth.

"You should stop worrying about me" Jon whispered "It's not good for you right now."

Daenerys sighed and leaned back, enjoying the closeness and warmth that emanated from him. A part of her knew he was only trying to persuade her of her devious thoughts. He had been doing it since the news broke, and even though his efforts had been successful at times, she decided it was time to face reality.

If there are no more secrets and lies in her reality, then she had to face it completely with all the events and trials.

"Everyone out there will be against you."

Daenerys moved into Jon's arms and turned to see him.

"I can still remember everything they said about Rhaegar and my mother… she was devastated and there was no place in the world where we did not hear atrocities about him… The press already destroyed my family once…"

"I don't care what the press has to say about me."

Jon shook his head and stroked Daenerys's cheeks.

"Everybody thinks I'm a monster" Jon whispered "Maybe they are right."  
  
Daenerys shook her head.

"You are not the monster that you think you are."

He didn't say anything, just smirked and planted a kiss on his wife's forehead before taking one of her hands.

"Time to go," Jon said.

Daenerys nodded.

The outside of the hospital was enveloped in a chaotic roar of people shouting a sea of words impossible to understand one from the other, at the same time that the lights of the cameras were reflected in the lenses of their dark glasses. They both entered the bustle. Their hands joined as Arthur and Edd made way for them.

Three cars accompanied them through the streets of the city. All the way Daenerys had been silent while her hand still rested on the hand of her husband, as he answered a series of rather impatient phone calls.

She lifted her head from the window when she recognized the road and the streets.

"Are we going to your family's mansion again?" Daenerys asked.

Jon looked away at her and disconnected the phone call.

"Sansa, Arya and Margaery want to spend time with you" Jon said "They want us to stay until New Years... if that sounds good to you"

The group of cars made their way through the gates of the mansion and Daenerys could see the three young women waiting in the driveway.

"That's fine," Daenerys said with a smile, "They were with me the whole time."

"Don't let them get you too tired" Jon said "You still need to recover."  
  
The cars stopped at the driveway. Jon opened the door for his wife like he used to, and in seconds his sisters were on Daenerys.

"I'm so happy you're finally out of the hospital," Margaery said.

Daenerys smiled as they walked inside the house.

"All of your things are already upstairs" Sansa said "Jon told us that you didn't bring any clothes, so Margaery and I went to take care of that ... for both of you, actually."

"I don't know how to thank you for everything you did for me," Daenerys said.

"Oh Dany!" said Margaery "You are part of our family now"

Robb appeared seconds later, his hands tucked into his pants pockets.

"It's good to see that you are both doing well," Robb said.

Robb walked over to Jon and gave him a brotherly hug before doing the same with Daenerys.

"Lunch will be in a few minutes," Margaery said. Her gaze moved to Daenerys "Come Dany. There's someone I want to introduce to you."

The girls disappeared up the stairs laughing and gossiping. Jon had to admit that he was quite pleased that Daenerys felt comfortable around her brothers and sisters.

"A drink?" Asked Robb.

Jon raised his eyebrows and nodded.

The two of them went into one of the living rooms, and Robb poured two glasses of Dornish whiskey.

"I heard there will be a press conference," Robb said.

Jon took a drink as he leaned back in one of the leather seats.

"They want me to give a statement" Jon said "Of course I said no. I don't care what the southern press has to say about it. I am more focused on reopening next year. I can expand the shipping lanes. I will need work personnel. The free people's relocation program was quite crowded with applications… They need me. "

Robb frowned.

"Why don't you take a break, Jon?" Asked Robb "I think you are also needed in other places."

Jon frowned.

" What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Daenerys, Jon. I think your wife needs you right now and you should consider taking a vacation to figure out whatever is going on in your marriage."  
  
Jon took another drink.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Daenerys is my priority. She has been all along. We're not perfect ... but everything is better now."

"Better?" Asked Robb wryly. "Did you talk to her about Dragonstone? Did you tell her you bought the castle and kicked her out before she could spend a decent night at her home? What about Myranda Royce .. . "

"Things happen in all marriages, Robb!" Jon interrupted frustrated "Ramsay sent Myranda because he still wants to avenge his fucking father. I'm not going to tell you everything that happens between us, but we are trying, Robb.

Jon sighed.

"I want everything to be better between us."

"Then you must start being honest, Jon!" Said Robb ``You have to tell her the truth about Ygritte, the Boltons, the Karstarks and the Umber. You cannot start something new based on the same lies. You two are in this together. "

Jon was silent for a few seconds while he finished the last of his drink.

"She will hate me."  
  
"Maybe" said Robb "But if there's one thing I learned about marriage it's that you have to tell her everything you are, Jon. Even the dark parts of you."

On the other hand, on the second floor of the huge mansion, Daenerys was wrapped in tenderness while in her arms she held a four-month-old baby. She is a little girl with reddish hair and blue eyes like the sky.

"I didn't know you had a daughter" Daenerys said "She is so small and beautiful."

"Her name is Alyanna" Margaery said "She is our little gem."  
  
"She's gorgeous" Daenerys said "Her eyes are the same as Robb's."  
  
"Oh! She's Daddy's little girl" Said Arya "When she was born Robb couldn't get away from her for a second."

"What about you, Dany?" Sansa asked "Have you ever thought about having kids? Have you and Jon talked about it?"

Daenerys reached out her arms and accommodated the baby in Margaery's arms.

"I don't think I'd ever thought about it ... I never had a real stable relationship ... I don't think even marriage was in the works so far."

Sansa leaned back in her seat, crossing her long legs as she took a sip from a cup of coffee. Margaery left the baby in her crib and sat down next to Daenerys again.

"We… well we wanted to apologize to you for Ned's actions" Margaery said "All of this must have been terrible for you… I haven't been able to sleep since Robb told me everything that his father was up to."

"Father can be an ass" Said Arya "It's embarrassing for us."

"We are very sorry for everything that happened" Sansa said "I'm sure you had big dreams to fulfill and ... My father ruined everything. It's what he does with all of us. He manages us at will regardless of our happiness."

"Jon has suffered more than all of us" Said Arya. Her eyes crystallized from hers. "Everything Jon has to endure today, the constant danger… It's all my father's fault… sometimes I can't believe I almost lost my brother because of him."

"What ... what do you mean?" Daenerys asked "Did something happen to Jon? Is it something about Ygritte?"

All three women seemed surprised to hear the name of Jon's former wife. However, they did not say anything about it.

"It's not our place to tell you about that "Margaery said" We just ... we want you to know that Jon is not a bad man. Everyone believes and says things about him because no one knows the truth, and the truth is that Jon is just one more victim. We can't see how the laws of the North affect people until one of us wants something different. Jon is just another victim just like you. He has suffered too much and he has lost people he loved. You two are not that different after all."

Daenerys was about to respond when a maid burst into the room, announcing that lunch was served.

The table looked splendid and neat. Between laughs and talks, lunch went off without a hitch. Jon was sitting at one end of the table and she was on the right side of her. When lunch was over. Now they were all in the beautiful, modern kitchen of the mansion. Daenerys was surprised that Margaery was indeed a good cook, and she wanted to bake cookies for dessert.

Sansa and Margaery were in charge of the cookie mix while the others were around, enjoying a drink or shot. Suddenly, Sansa took the phone from her and jumped loudly.

"Oh gods!" Sansa said out loud "Theon just sent me a picture. Lady just had puppies!"  
  
The sounds of surprise were immediate among the young Starks. Arya jumped out of her chair and walked over to Sansa so she could look at the pictures.

On the other hand, Daenerys looked at Jon confused. He smiled and took her by her hips to seat her on one of the kitchen counters.

"When we were kids, Robb and I would camp in the summer. Mother would never let us go to the forest. She was afraid we would find wolves or a bear. When we turned twelve, Father decided we needed a real experience, so he dropped us off in the woods. The second day we were exploring when we found a dead wolf, and there were six cubs around her. "

"Jon stayed with them while I went looking for my father. I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life" Robb said.

"There weren't many wolves in the north anymore, so we kept them with them" Sansa said "Now they are too big to have them in Winterfell so they are in a special reserve north of the gods forest. Lady is mine. She gave birth to puppies. "

Daenerys's gaze returned to Jon.

"I think there are pictures in my bedroom from when they were puppies!" Sansa said "I'm going to look for them!"

Sansa disappeared along with Arya at the same time that the security personnel were calling on the intercom, announcing the arrival of someone at the door. Robb and Margaery left seconds later to attend to the situation.

Jon sighed and moved closer to Daenerys, positioning his body between her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck and lost herself in his scent. He always looked completely flawless and that afternoon, even in his casual attire, he still looked completely handsome.

"Do you have a wolf too?" Daenerys asked.

"His name is Ghost" Said Jon "He is the biggest of the pack. I called him that name because his fur is white and his eyes are red."

"He must be beautiful," Daenerys said "I would like you to take him to White Hall and he would be close to us."

Jon smiled and leaned his body down to kiss his wife on the lips. She arched against him and wrapped her legs around his waist as her hands messed with his perfectly tidy curls.

He paused for a few seconds, his mind completely intoxicated in a new experience of sensations spilling through every inch of his body.

"Would you like that?" Asked Jon.  
  
Daenerys nodded, biting her lower lip.

"I'm going to give you anything you want, Your Highness," Jon whispered. His lips marking a trail of kisses along Daenerys's neck "All you want ...

"You're spoiling me," Daenerys interrupted. Laughter and joy overflowing from her voice.

Jon got up again, his brow furrowed slightly as his hands went completely still.

"You deserve to have everything you want in the world" Said Jon "You are good and kind. I behaved like an ass and ... You have forgiven me even so. You deserve everything. I will give you all the stars in the universe if that is what you ask of me. . "

Daenerys felt her heart thump hard against her chest. Lately, everything seemed like a dream or a memory. All she wanted was to have him. Finally Jon had broken down the walls that protected his heart.

He was everything she wanted.

She approached him again and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and completely lost himself in the sea of sensations she elicited in his body. He had never felt such an intense connection with a person before. He couldn't remember how he was able to resist her for so long.

He thought maybe ...

Finally.

He may be happy.

A sound on the path to the kitchen entrance made the two of them part. Margaery was there, her face a strange combination of surprise and discomfort.

"I… I'm sorry…" Margaery said.

"Is everything okay?" Daenerys asked. Her gaze filled with concern at Margaery's body language.

Two figures appeared behind Maragery. Daenerys's breath caught in her throat as she felt Jon tense and his hands clenched into fists.

"Son" Lord Stark said "It's good to see you two finally."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. If you want to see the art of this story, one shots, edits and update dates, follow me on instagram as @ Stormi.writes


	21. Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. Follow me on instagram for edits and update dates. @Stormi.writes

**_Dragonstone_ **  
**_04/14/2005_ **

_She could qualify dreams and memories as the only thing capable of removing her mind from the plane of reality. Day by day she unfolded in a set of kaleidoscopic moments that are repeated one after another with no beginning and no end._

_Lessons in history, music, speech, economics, law and other knowledge too advanced for a little girl. Daenerys considered herself "a little rebel" in the middle of the revolution, eager to savor the freedom that was less and less as she grew older._

_Her new teacher was a woman in her fifties, born in the north, with an accent as deep as the wrinkles on her forehead and her frown. She was stiff and uptight, as cold as the lands in which she was born, she made no effort to make the princess happy._  
_However, Daenerys had learned over time that the freedom of being just a child was a privilege that royalty could not afford._

_But that wouldn't stop her._

_She had escaped from the witch of the north, hiding between the cliffs and the waves of the sea on one of the beaches on the west side of the island. She had stolen a few cookies and juice before making her escape._

_She knew it would take them at least two hours to find her, so she simply enjoyed the sand under her feet and the waves that hit her ankles as the sun set behind the clouds and the moon rose majestically. in the sky._

_"Everyone is so desperate for you, it even seems ridiculous not to think you were here."_

_She looked away from the horizon and looked at her older brother._  
  
_"Will I get in trouble for escaping?"_

_Rhaegar giggled as he nodded. He approached her younger sister and sat next to her on the sand._

_"I should scold you for running away from your classes, but even I couldn't stand it for long."_  
  
_"She is so boring!" Daenerys said out loud "Every day, she just repeats the same thing!"_

_Rhaegar could see frustration running through his little sister's body._

_"Princesses are perfect! Princesses are graceful! Princesses don't make faces! Why do I have to be a princess all the time ?!"_

_Rhaegar sighed._

_"Dany, people like us were not born to be ourselves. Our lives do not belong to us. We are born between castles and gold, but we really only came to serve people."_

_"I don't want to serve anyone!" Daenerys yelled "I just want the northern woman to leave!"_  
  
_"This is not your time to serve, Dany. You are just a girl, but one day you will have responsibilities and people who will depend on you to feed their families. It is a sacrifice, but these people will love you for it. They already love you now. just for being born ... you must love them too, take care of them, even if it means sacrificing your own happiness. "_  
  
_Daenerys's gaze was completely on her brother's brooding countenance. She had always viewed Rhaegar as some kind of ideal or hero._

_Viserys was a spoiled and insufferable child while Daenerys was completely reluctant to learn her future role._

_Rhaegar was everything a prince should be. He was gentle, kind, responsible, punctual, intelligent, and respectful. All those attributes seemed to have been completely lost in the other children of Rhaella and Aerys._

_She knew the great future and the responsibility she had to play, yet at the same time she knew that the whole world revolved around Rhaegar._

_He was the hope and dreams of a subjugated nation toward a better future._

_In his eyes, she could see all the pain he was holding in his heart and soul. Her brother was a great man who had transformed himself into a machine to please the desires of others. Still, he never stopped fighting for what was right._

**_Kings Landing_ **  
**_12/03/2019_ **

Chaos theory spilled out before her eyes as a consequence of the fatalities in her life. She could remember her brother's words as a hymn. Each one of the letters that the old lovers had captured in the most beautiful love letters that she had read.

Each dream, hope and desire for a fantastic future embodied between lyrics, and a set of fragments that built the hidden truth and discord that everyone knows today.

In her letters, Lyanna described Eddard Stark as ruthless, familiar, just, and honorable. She mentioned her brother at least once in each of her letters. However, the way she referred to him began to change over time and the reality of who he was began to express itself in her own words.

On her side, Daenerys could describe Eddard Stark as a smart politician. Like every man who ruled these lands, power and money were above any of his priorities. Yet it was fascinating for her to discover that Eddard Stark had believed his own fallacies.

Everything he does is for power and money.

Eddard Stark had convinced himself that everything he does is for love.

Jon's hands gripped Daenerys's waist, maneuvering his arms to position her behind him. Jon's eyes continued on the figure of his father. His hands were clenched like fists even though his face didn't show how angry he was right now.

His rigid, static, protective posture was not lost on Ned's eyes. However, he remained silent.

"Why are you here?" Jon asked. Disgust overflowing at his voice.

"Do you think we would stay in Winterfell doing nothing after all the mess you and your brothers have caused in this city?" Lady Stark replied "Don't talk like this is all our fault."

Jon sighed.

"That was not my intention, mother."

Lady Stark smirked and walked over to her son for a quick hug.

"Daenerys!" Lady Stark said aloud "It's good to see that you are regaining your strength after that terrible event."  
  
Cathelyn approached Daenerys and hugged her taking her by the shoulders. She didn't say anything, as her gaze and concentration were completely on the man who was still standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

"We will talk in the living room" Said Lord Stark

Jon looked away from his father and looked at Daenerys. He nodded, indicating that he was fine.

Robb appeared again and Margaery took it as a sign to invite the ladies to have dessert in the garden.

On the other hand, Jon's gaze was on his father the entire time as they walked into the huge living room. His thoughts were in a mixture of annoyance and anxiety. A part of him was completely and undoubtedly sure that the presence of his father would bring trouble in the small and fragile paradise in which he found himself.

Lord Stark was silent for a few seconds, his gaze wandering between his two older sons as if it were some kind of silent repression.

"I demand an explanation" Said Lord Stark "Why are my children's faces printed in every newspaper in the country?"

Jon and Robb were silent as if they were teenagers.

"What were you two thinking?" Lord Stark asked. His gaze on Jon "Did you even use your fucking mind for a second before killing someone in my house?"

Jon was silent for a few seconds as he controlled his own impulse to kill his father.

"There was no option" Jon said "I wouldn't have had to if your house had an efficient security system."

"Don't talk to me like I'm the one responsible for all this!" Said Ned "I know perfectly everything that happened here. Why was your wife completely alone and unprotected in the city? You know perfectly how important she is to us. I asked for only one thing and you can't be able to control a spoiled girl. "

Jon frowned.

"Daenerys is a woman" Said Jon "I cannot 'control' her nor do I wish to do such a thing. Unlike you I can recognize a tool and a person as two different things."  
  
"Of course you can" Lord Stark interrupted "Daenerys is just a girl. She doesn't know anything about this world. Being who you are I thought you would know how to handle this situation."  
  
Every one of Ned's words overflowed with anger through every pore of Jon's body.

"You are capable of taking the life of a person. I myself have seen you do it with my own eyes and without mercy. Why do you expect me to sweeten my words for you? You know exactly what you had to do and you are still a complete disappointment."

"Enough, father!" Robb said aloud "This whole situation was completely uncontrollable. The police arrived, the media and people were everywhere. We couldn't do anything about it!"  
  
"Of course not" Lord Stark interrupted - However, I hoped my children were smarter than this. There were no statements to the press. What did you expect being in the south? "  
  
Ned's gaze went to Jon.

"You will attend the fucking press conference and make up a story that touches every heart in this country, and I want your wife to declare how she was rescued by her prince charming. You will do whatever it takes to resolve the chaos you have created."  
  
"Daenerys won't go near the press" Jon said relentlessly "I don't care what Southerners think of me. Parliament is your problem, not mine."  
  
"You forget your place" interrupted Lord "You are a prince of Dragonstone and still do not know how important you are to this country. The place of the prince or princess of Dragonstone in parliament is one of the most politically powerful. Even today with the name Targaryen is still synonymous with power. This is what we need now. "  
  
"Daenerys does not want to take the parliament now" Jon said "We have not discussed the situation ...

"Discuss the situation?" Lord Stark interrupted "I'm not telling you to ask her nicely. Everyone is afraid of you and you can't ...

"She's not afraid of me" Jon interrupted "She is not a spoiled child. She is smart and strong. She would never be scared of me even if I wanted something like that. She will do what she wants to do and has my full support."

Lord Stark huffed as he ran his hands through his hair. His gaze on his son's as perplexity washed over his body.

He was silent for a few seconds as his thoughts piled into the new rationing.

"You fell in love with her."

Jon didn't say anything.

Lord Stark huffed again with a smile as he paced back and forth.

"Were you stupid enough to fall in love with her? You fell in love with your aunt's killer's sister and now you let her control you like a bloody puppet."

"She is innocent of that crime" Jon said "And in any case the blood debt ended when I married her. Whatever happens now is nothing that concerns you. She is my business not yours."  
  
Jon approached his father.

"You don't get close to her and you won't force her to anything. She is mine, and you will have to kill me because I will not let you take her away from me. You will not do the same thing twice. You said it yourself. I can take a life without mercy and I will have no mercy if you even dare to touch a single hair on her head "  
  
Lord Stark was silent for a few seconds before smiling.

"I create a monster that I can no longer control ...

"He is not a monster."

The ancient silent watcher appeared from the shadows of the hideout. The gaze of the three men shifted to her as she approached her husband.

"But you ..." Daenerys said "You play with your own family's life as if they mean nothing. As if they don't have a heart of their own and wishes to fulfill. Who is the real monster? He is not like you and he will never be like you. you.

Ned approached Daenerys. She could feel Jon's grip on her hand tighten tighter.

"You live because I let you live. You would be dead right now. I could have asked Jon to kill you instead of marrying you and he would have done it the same way your brother murdered my Lyanna."

"You are so blind that you do not know your own son" Daenerys said "Everything that Jon has had to endure and all the lives that he took were a consequence of the enemies that you created for him. Everything he does is for your fucking Ambition You only use your power to play with everyone's life, but that's over.

Daenerys released Jon's hand and moved closer to Ned.

"I know everything, Lord Stark. And I will do what my brother tried for years. But unlike Rhaegar I will succeed."

" That's a threat?" Lord Stark asked "Do you think I'm afraid of you, girl?"

"Not me."

Daenerys's gaze went to Jon.

"But to him" said Daenerys "You have said it yourself, Lord Stark. There is no monster that you can control. But unlike you I will not stain my hands with innocent blood. I will take my place in parliament and expose you for everything you've done.

Lord Stark laughed.

"You can't expose me without affecting Jon."  
  
Daenerys laughed and shook her head.

"I'm sure everyone loved the story of how the prince rescued the princess from the bad man," Daenerys said. Her unrelenting voice of hers "I'm going to destroy you, Eddard Stark. For Rhaegar…. And for Lyanna."

She looked away from the older man and took her husband's hand again.

"We're leaving now," Daenerys said.

They both disappeared up the stairs to the bedroom they would share. Daenerys's breathing was uncontrollable and her heart thumped hard against her chest as she carelessly placed all the clothes inside the luggage. Anger and rage running through her body as she fought not to shed tears.

Jon watched Daenerys silently. His mind was a complete mess before the events that he had just experienced. He was completely confused at the exchange of words from a while ago.

He walked over to Daenerys, took what she was holding in her hands and wrapped her in his arms. She was shaking as she began to sob and tears spilled down her cheeks. He knew that she was strong. The strongest woman he had ever known. But he also knew that her heart was gentle, and it hurt every time she remembered the misfortune of her family.

"I'm sorry" Daenerys whispered "I'm so sorry ...

Jon frowned and stroked Daenerys cheeks.

"Why are you apologizing?" Jon asked. his lips with a small smile "That's the bravest thing I have ever seen in my life. I'm sure no one has ever spoken to my father like that before."  
  
"I shouldn't have said all that ...

Jon shook his head and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"You are fantastic, Daenerys Targaryen. You must not apologize for putting my father in his place. I think it was about time someone did."

Daenerys snorted with a smile and wrapped her arms around Jon's body.

"Thanks for standing up for me," Jon said.

She nodded as she kissed him again, losing all of her senses as her heart beat incessantly against her chest. Every cell of her body burned against his touch and her mind became a sea of thoughts without meaning or order.

These new feelings and sensations were in constant conflict within her. All of her senses wanted more of him, but a part of her mind couldn't help but feel frightened by the circumstances. Their union had been completely unusual and fragile.

She could think that all this strange happiness would crumble in her hands any moment.

"Where will we go now?" Daenerys asked "I was so happy to know that we would spend the holidays here. Margaery will be disappointed, but I can't stay in the same place as your father any longer ... One of us will end up with a bullet between them. eyes."

"I own a penthouse a few blocks from here. It's not perfect. When I come to town I usually stay in hotels. But a hotel would be too public now."  
  
"Anywhere is fine" Daenerys said "I just… want to be away from your father as soon as possible."  
  
Packing the clothes was a fairly quick process when Margaery ordered the housekeepers to take over the chore.

Jon for his part hadn't left his wife's side even though he was making a few calls to get the place ready. As the hours passed the anxiety inside the house grew and the tension could be cut with a knife.

Everything was ready when the stars had appeared in the sky, and the moon illuminated the snow-strewn night.

Margaerys, Sansa, Arya, and Robb had said goodbye to them in the hall while Lord Stark silently watched them from one corner.

"We will go to see you very soon" Margaery said "If all goes well ...

"Everything will be fine" Daenerys said "You know it's better this way."

Margaery nodded as she walked back to Robb.

"Do you think I can go with you two?" Arya asked. Her voice was a whisper to Daenerys.

She looked up at the man who was watching silently.

"You will have to escape if that is what you wish" Daenerys said "You will be welcome if you manage to pass through the dogs and the walls."

Jon appeared again and took Daenerys's hand. Everything was ready for their departure, and their new place was waiting for them. However, the silent watcher in the corner couldn't miss the opportunity to drive the first gap between the union of his son.

Even aware of the damage he could cause, even aware of the damage he had already caused. He walked over to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder as he leaned down to speak close to his ear.

"Now that you trust her, tell her the whole truth about what you've done. You destroyed everything she had. But you're too scared to be honest because you know she's going to hate you for what you've done."

Jon turned away from his father. His hands like fists, his jaw clenched as his gazes met.

Seconds later he looked away and dragged them both toward the car, leaving the Stark family mansion as a bitter memory and an unwanted presence.


End file.
